


Traficantes (Yizhan AU Dramas)

by IzakaAi



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Idols, M/M, Multi, Police
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzakaAi/pseuds/IzakaAi
Summary: El oficial de policía Chen Yun (Wang YiBo) perdió a su compañero en un tiroteo con una banda de narcotraficantes. A pesar de que el Doctor Gu Wei (Xiao Zhan) hizo lo posible por tratar de salvarlo, no pudo hacerlo.Estos dos personajes se encuentran en circunstancias trágicas, sin embargo, este destino podria ser fatal para ambos, puesto que de alguna manera estaban mejor conectados de lo que creían.Notas del fic.Algunas referencias de los personajes de la novela “Mo Dao Zu Shi” de la autora Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, así como actores del drama “The Untamed”
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Kudos: 27





	1. Capítulo 1 “Noche del destino"

**Author's Note:**

> Personajes de dramas:  
> Being Hero-Chen Yun  
> The oath of live-Gu Wei

El sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia llegando a las puertas de la sala de emergencias, todos se preparan para recibir a los pacientes, el llamado a la estación de enfermeras indicaba que se trataba de un tiroteo y había dos personas heridas.  
—Doctor Gu, tenemos dos pacientes, impacto de bala con hemorragia, uno está estable, el otro indica que sus niveles están bajos—informo la enfermera al jefe de emergencias mientras corrían hacia el área de recepción.  
—Llama a trauma y al Doctor Zhang, además que preparen la sala de operaciones.  
—Si, Doctor.  
Un grupo de 4 enfermeras ya esperaba en las puertas, cuando las luces de la sirena se vieron afuera, corrían apenas las 10 de la noche del viernes. El Doctor Gu dio un vistazo a su equipo, y con un gesto les indico que procedieran de manera normal.  
Fue cuando de pronto las puertas se abrieron de golpe, seguida de dos camillas, la primera con un oficial se notaba por el chaleco e insignia aun en su pecho, tenía cuatro impactos de bala, dos en el tórax, uno en la pierna y otro en la espalda.  
—Oficial de policía, edad 38 años, presión 80/60, ritmo cardiaco 60 por minuto y bajando—informo el paramédico que lo llevaba.  
—Muy bien, gracias, a mi cuenta, 3, 2, 1—el Doctor Gu ayudo a mover el paciente con ayuda hacia una camilla del hospital, la sangre salpicaba el piso—.Quiero una radiografía del tórax y espalda—ordeno.  
—¡Si!—una de las enfermeras salió corriendo para llamar al radiólogo.  
Mientras revisaba los orificios de baja, retiro una de las gasas de su pierna y esta comenzó a bombear sangre.  
—La arteria femoral fue lastimada, debemos operar enseguida, rápido—le dijo a su equipo, quienes terminaron de colocar los sueros y medicamentos de emergencias para estabilizarlo—.Prepárenlo.  
Mientras tanto el Doctor Gu fue a ver al otro paciente a manos de su colega el Doctor Zhang, cuando de pronto a la sala entro un joven cuyas manos estaban envueltas en sangre, pero no era su sangre, su rostro estaba lleno de pánico y preocupación, pregunto a una enfermera por un hombre llamado Zhu Feng, pero cuando vio la camilla adelante, la empujo y fue hasta ella.  
—¡Feng Ge!—pero al mirar bien el rostro del paciente, que solo tenía un impacto en el hombro y quien también al mirarlo, se cubrió la cara—¡Tu!—trato de tomarlo por el cuello.  
—¿Qué hace?—el Doctor Zhang se interpuso.  
—¡Maldito, si algo le pasa!  
—Alto—el Doctor Gu lo sujeto del brazo y torció tras su espalda, acorralándolo contra la pared—.Llama a seguridad—le dijo a un enfermero.  
—¡Suéltame!—el joven se movía, pero la manera en que lo arremetió, no la esperaba.  
—Este es un hospital y todos son pacientes, cálmese.  
—El hirió a mi compañero—reclamo el joven.  
—¿Su compañero?  
—Si, soy oficial de la unidad de narcóticos en Shanghai, mi compañero también lo es—dijo, calmándose un poco. El Doctor Gu lo soltó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente, fue cuando sus miradas se encontraron que el destino comenzó su jugada—.Soy el subteniente Chen Yun.  
—Soy el Doctor Gu, médico de su compañero—le dijo, el guardia de seguridad llego y al verlo, el Doctor le indico que no era necesario—.Espere en la sala, debo irme para operarlo, le hare saber lo que pase—se inclinó un poco para irse.  
—¡Espere!—Chen Yu dio un paso hacia el—.Sálvelo.  
—Hare lo posible—contesto el Doctor, despidiéndose.

Mas oficiales llegaron a la escena, dos de ellos fueron con el otro paciente, quien resultó ser un narcotraficante menor que se envolvieron en un tiroteo en las calles junto al muelle. Otro más se acercó a Chen Yun quien estaba cabizbajo sobre una silla de la sala de espera.  
—Chen Yun…  
—Señor—se levantó para saludar a su superior, quien con un gesto dijo que se sentara.  
—¿Cómo esta?  
—No lo sé, entraría a cirugía—contesto.  
El mayor se sentó a su lado, colocando la mano sobre su hombro.  
—No tienes la culpa.  
—Yo sabía que era una trampa, pensé que podria darle la vuelta, ellos…  
—Nadie sabe exactamente lo que paso, un trampa o no, todos sabían que debían tener cuidado.  
—Señor, ¿la carga?  
—El guarda costas logro detener el bote, está bajo custodia—le informo.  
—Al menos—el chico seguía mirando al piso, con los codos recargados sobre sus rodillas—.Cuando Zhu Ge despierte le dije que lo invitare una cerveza.  
—¡Ja, ja! Seguro que se alegrará, él es quien siempre pierde las apuestas.  
—Si—sonrío un poco el joven.

El subteniente Chen Yun de la fuerza de Control de Drogas, tenía 25 años y un gran historial desde la academia, se ganó su puesto por su propio esfuerzo, venia de una familia común y tenía los objetivos claros en su vida, servir y proteger al público. Aunque era callado casi todo el tiempo, cuando ameritaba dejaba salir ese carácter reacio y firme cuando se trataba de los narcotraficantes. Pero, lamentablemente en un operativo en el puerto para detener un cargamento de droga proveniente de Malaysia, algo salió mal y su compañero como líder del equipo salió herido, y ahora se jugaba la vida en la mesa de operaciones.

En la sala de cirugía, las luces estaban directamente sobre el paciente, el cirujano quien era el mismo Doctor Gu, detenía la hemorragia de la herida de la pierna, sus manos se movían veloces para seguir con las otras heridas.  
—Corte—al terminar de suturar.  
Después de lograr detener el sangrado, veía las placas del tórax, había una bala incrustada en la cortilla, la otra entro y salió en el costado, sin perforar ningún órgano y la bala de la espalda justo en el musculo, todo parecía perfecto.  
—Abriré el pecho para sacar la bala de la costilla, mientras limpia y cierra la herida del costado.  
—Si—asintió su asistente.  
Pero cuando el bisturí corto el tejido alrededor de la costilla, la alarma comenzó a sonar.  
—Doctor—el enfermero le dio las lecturas—.La presión está bajando.  
Este observo la placa de nuevo, no había problemas hasta que metió el dedo en la herida.  
—Succión—tras retirar la sangre que llenaba el espacio, pudo notar que la bala se había fragmentado y uno de los trozos fue directo hasta el miocardio, viajo justo después de abrir, puesto que estaba oculta tras el hueso y por ello no se vio en las placas—.Debo abrir el pecho, sierra.  
—Si—pasándole los instrumentos hizo lo que pudo, puesto que entraría en paro en cualquier momento, las alarmas no dejaban de sonar.  
—Succión—ordeno para quitar toda la sangre que impedía al corazón latir correctamente, solo que, en ese instante, entro en paro. Usando sus propias manos comenzó a dar masaje—.Desfibrilador.  
—Si—la enfermera trajo el aparato.  
—150—dijo el Doctor tomando las paletas para colocarlas en el órgano—.Despejen.  
El choque eléctrico movió apenas el corazón, dejo las paletas de lado y volvió a masajear, el sonido del lector estaba callado, no había ningún movimiento en los picos, pero él no quería rendirse.  
—¡200!—le dijo a su subordinada, pero sin nada de respuesta.  
Ya había pasado casi 7 minutos, sin nada más que hacer.  
—Doctor—la enfermera y asistente trataron de llamarlo para que terminara con todo.  
Él se detuvo al fin, saco sus manos llenas de sangre y las miro por un momento.  
—Hora de muerte—alzo la vista hacia el reloj en la pared—.10:57 p.m.  
Su paciente había fallecido sin poder hacer nada más, el fragmento de bala silencioso y oculto que se despegó, acabo con su vida. Pensaba en ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? ¿Cómo fue que no lo pensó? 

Dejo la sala, se cambió la bata y deshecho los guantes, salió al pasillo para dirigirse a la sala de espera, este lucia tan largo y obscuro. El Doctor Gu conocía ese sentimiento, cada que perdía a alguien en la sala de emergencias o de operaciones, era como si se quedara una sombra detrás. 

«La vida de un paciente para un médico es una línea—pensando en los lectores cuando el corazón deja de latir—.Cuando el sonido se apaga, la línea se queda plana, no muestra esos saltos continuos ese ritmo que mueve el cuerpo, ya no hay nada más que hacer…» 

Doctor Gu Wei, médico cirujano de emergencias del Centro Médico Internacional del Este de Shanghai, a sus 31 años se estableció como un excelente experto en el área de medicina de emergencias, estudio en Harvard Medical School en Estados Unidos, además de hacer 1 año de pasantía en un hospital comunitario en una provincia de Sudáfrica. Se gano el puesto como jefe de emergencias ese año y tenía la total confianza del director del centro.

Gu Wei respiro hondo antes de cruzar la puerta, lo primero que vería sería el rostro de ese oficial, al que le prometió hacer todo lo posible. Ahí estaba, como si fuese una cámara lenta se dirigió a él, todos los sonidos se apagaron, incluso su voz, pero sabía lo que sus labios preguntaban.  
—¿Cómo está el?—por fin el sonido regreso.  
—Lo lamento, hicimos lo que pudimos, un fragmento de bala bajo de una costilla y penetro en una arteria, perforando el miocardio—después de decirlo.  
El rostro de ese joven se volvió pálido, una persona parada a su lado, trato de tocar su hombro para darle soporte, pero en un arrebato, le dio un puñetazo en la cara al Doctor, quien apenas pudo estar de pie, sosteniéndose la mejilla.  
—¡Lo salvaría!  
—Chen Yun, calma…Chen Yun—su superior trataba de calmarlo, sosteniendo sus brazos hacia atrás—.Lo lamento, Doctor.  
—No, está bien—miro directamente al joven oficial—.Lamento su perdida, con permiso—asintió y se fue.

Al estar solos, el oficial y su superior, finalmente lo soltó.  
—¡AAAAH!—soltó tremendo grito, golpeando la pared—.Zhu Ge.  
—Podía pasar, debes calmarte.  
El joven se hinco en el suelo y comenzó a llorar, cubriendo su cara con el brazo, recargado en la pared.  
—Chen Yun, no debiste golpear al médico. Iré a ver si está bien—le dijo y se fue.

Chen Yun recordaba esa mirada, lucia tan lamentable como la suya, noto un arrepentimiento en ella, luego su credencial.  
—Doctor Gu Wei—murmuro su nombre.

En el baño, Gu Wei se veía al espejo, mojando el rostro varias veces hasta dejar goteando sobre el lavado, su mejilla estaba roja, además de escupir un poco de sangre, enjuagándose la boca.  
—Sub teniente Chen Yun—murmuro su nombre, recordando al impulsivo oficial.

. . .

Después de una noche agitada, la mañana no difería mucho. En una sala privada, el otro paciente, uno de los delincuentes quien tenía una guardia en la puerta desde entonces, le eran cambiados los vendajes.  
—¡Ah, estúpida!—le reclamo a la enfermera, justo frente al Doctor Gu, quien levanto su vista de los informes médicos y le miro—¿Qué? Me dolió, deben ser delicados, soy un paciente—dijo este, al sentir la mirada férrea del médico—.Solo espero que ese bastardo se muriera, me disparo.  
Al escuchar eso, Gu Wei no pudo dejarlo pasar, cambio lugares con la enfermera que lo vendaba de nuevo y dio un tirón.  
—¡AAH!—se quejó, volteando a mirar al médico—.Tu…  
—Sera dado de alta en la tarde—le dijo al hombre.  
—Gracias—contesto sonriente—.Cuando salga beberé una cerveza—dijo como si nada.  
Tanto Gu Wei como la enfermera se vieron, se suponía que estaba bajo custodia, debería ir a la cárcel directamente, solo que en esos momentos entro un hombre con traje, los oficiales en la puerta tuvieron que dejarlo pasar, y no solo eso, también el hombre que estaba con Chen Yun.  
—Doctor Gu.  
—Comandante Gao—saludo este.  
—Como dije, comandante Gao, mi cliente debe salir bajo fianza. Las pruebas son notorias, el no disparo contra su oficial, el Teniente primero Zhu Feng, fue un fuego cruzado.  
—Si, si—el comandante no podía hacer nada, dado que traía una orden de la corte. Gu Wei miro al abogado, quien al verlo le sonrío y saludo con un gesto. El delincuente se dio cuenta de ello, era como si el abogado lo conociera—.Las esposas—ordeno a los oficiales en la puerta.  
—¿Podria firmar la salida?  
—Dije que se daría de alta en la tarde—agrego el médico, mirándole de manera desafiante.  
—¡Ja, ja! El paciente puede irse si lo desea, ¿no?—contesto el abogado—¿Quieres irte ahora?—le pregunto a su cliente.  
—Si, sácame de aquí—retiro las mantas para bajar de la cama.  
Gu Wei no tuvo otra opción más que firmar, después de eso, dejo la sala, topándose en el pasillo con Chen Yun, quien le dedico una mirada hasta perderlo.

Cuando Chen Yun llego a la habitación, su superior se interpuso.  
—¡Él le disparo a Zhu Ge!—lo señalo.  
—No, las muestra de balística dijeron lo contrario, Chen Yun—dijo el comandante.  
—Pero…  
—Pero, es tiempo de irme, nos veremos en el juicio—le sonrío el abogado.  
Cuando se fueron, Chen Yun pateo la cama.  
—¿Por qué lo dejaste ir?—reclamo a su superior.  
—No pude hacer nada.  
—Él es el abogado de Guo Han Xin, lo sabes.  
—Chen Yun, por el momento no puedes hacer nada. Pero, te prometo que lo haremos pagar.

El abogado y cliente estaba por subir al elevador, cuando este le pregunta por el médico.  
—Yang Laoshi, ¿conoce al Doctor?  
Soltó una risa.  
—Que, si lo conozco, claro que lo conozco, y no deberías meterte con el—le dijo.  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Chen Yun quien había ido tras ellos para mostrarles una advertencia, logro escuchar lo que dijo el abogado, lo que simplemente lo dejo pensando ¿Quién era el Doctor Gu Wei?


	2. Capítulo 2 “¿Quién eres?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actores vs personaje:
> 
> Guo Han Xin - Lu Jian Min (Actor de Jiang Fengmian en TU)  
> Guo Cheng - Gou Cheng (Actor de Lan Jingyi en TU)  
> Yang San - Zhu Zan Jin (Actor de Jin GuangYao en TU)  
> Lan An Ran - Meng Zi Yi (Actriz de Wen Qing en TU)  
> Huo Ming - Wang Yi Zhuo (Actor de Nie MingJue en TU)
> 
> Esto sirve para que visualicen sus rostros en los personajes que menciono. 
> 
> Pd: Saldrán mas.

Gu Wei estaba en su oficina revisando los últimos reportes, ya era casi medio día y su turno se había alargado, la noche anterior fue demasiado turbulenta, solo quería ir a casa a descansar un poco. Sin embargo, la cara de ese abogado venía a su mente, lo conocía, más que eso, fue un amigo de infancia y crecieron juntos. De pronto recibió una llamada.  
—Doctor Gu, el señor Guo Han Xin pregunta por usted.  
—Dile que no estoy—contesto el, pero antes de colgar, su asistente insistió.  
—Dice que es importante, es respecto a su hermano.  
Él se quedó pensando un momento, respiro hondo y dedo que le pasaran la llamada.

No tardo mucho para el que el teléfono sonara de nuevo, cogió la bocina y tras relajar sus músculos faciales, contesto.

Llamada…  
—Soy yo—dijo secamente.  
—Hijo, me alegra que…  
—Deja las cortesías, padre. ¿Qué paso con Guo Cheng?  
—El…el murió, hijo—revelo la triste noticia, al otro lado de la bocina se quedó en silencio, por lo que el mayor siguió hablando—.Fue una bala en el corazón, murió de camino en el auto, se debió a un tiroteo contra la policía, se suponía que no estaría ahí…  
—Calla—por fin pudo emitir palabra, Gu Wei estaba impactado, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su voz se quebró—¿Dónde está?  
—Aquí en casa, Huo Ming logro traerlo, pero fue imposible salvarlo, hijo solo se desangro—trato de explicarle, pero Gu Wei le colgó el teléfono.  
Tras escuchar la noticia de su hermano, arrastro el teléfono por su escritorio hasta el piso, llorando por la perdida, cubrió su cara contra el escritorio.

En una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad, el conocido “El Patriarca” por todos los traficantes, Guo Han Xin penaba por la muerte de su hijo mejor, quien estaba en su habitación como si estuviera dormido, nadie se había atrevido a mover el cuerpo del joven de 20 años desde que lo colocaron ahí. Sus hombres resguardaban el perímetro de la mansión, mientras que Han Xin le daba la noticia a su hijo mayor, se quedó sentado en el despacho de su gran casona, mirando la piscina que daba al mar, una vista espectacular.  
—A-Cheng—se soltó llorando como un niño.  
De pronto tocaron a la puerta, era su abogado de confianza, Yang San, el mismo hombre del hospital que vio a su hijo mayor. Han Xin se secó las lágrimas antes de dejarlo pasar.  
—¿Cómo van los preparativos?—pregunto muy serio el mayor.  
—Bien, lleve a Fu Tang con los chicos con el auto del A-Cheng, ellos se encargarán, la policía no sabrá que estuvo en el tiroteo el único testigo está muerto. Y además la policía no pudo hacer nada para detenerme, las pruebas del tiroteo salieron bien, balística no detecto nada, Fu Tang quedo libre para una audiencia, pero solo dirán que estaba en el lugar equivocado.  
—Arregla el funeral—Han Xin paso al lado de Yang San, este solo inclino un poco la cabeza.  
—Si ¿Enviara por el?—haciendo referencia a Gu Wei, dado que fue Yang San quien le dijo donde trabajaba.  
—No hay necesidad, él lo hará solo, después de todo ahora es mi único heredero—tras eso, regreso a la habitación de su hijo para velar por el antes que llegara la funeraria.

. . .

En el hospital, Gu Wei bajo del ascensor para ir al estacionamiento, había marcado su salida para descansar, aunque nadie le daba las condolencias, puesto que ninguna persona o compañero de trabajo en el Centro Médico sabia de su hermano o que tuviera uno.

Lo que nadie sabía era que Gu Wei en realidad era hijo mayor del poderoso narcotraficante de Asia, Guo Han Xin conocido como “El Patriarca”. Aunque creciera envuelto en esos medios, su madre lo mantuvo alejado de todo, hasta cuando tuvo la edad de estar consciente de que su padre en realidad no era hombre de negocios como pensaba, y tras el fallecimiento de su madre por un cáncer, Gu Wei de tan solo 17 años se separó de este, adoptando el apellido de su madre soltera, viviendo aparte, pese a las críticas de su padre.

Ciertamente su hermano menor era muy pequeño para llevarlo consigo, pero había prometido hacerlo, solo que su hermano tuvo una influencia muy de su padre y no hubo forma de que accediera a irse, de hecho, Guo Cheng seria algún día el sucesor de la familia. Algo de lo que Gu Wei se lamentaría el resto de su vida.

Cuando cruzo la sala principal del Centro Médico e ir a la puerta trasera donde estaba el estacionamiento, una persona lo esperaba, se trataba de Chen Yu, al verlo, simplemente asintió y paso de largo.  
—Doctor Gu—lo llamo Chen Yu.  
Este lentamente se dio la vuelta, sin mostrarle un cambio en su facciones.  
—Oficial Chen.  
—Vine para disculparme por lo que paso—camino hacia él, era como si su cuerpo se balanceara, sin perderle de vista, estiro la mano hacia Gu Wei.  
—No tiene que hacerlo, es entendible el dolor de los familiares o amigos ante la perdida—dijo el mayor.  
—Aun así, hizo lo que pudo para salvar a mi amigo—insistió Chen Yu, Gu Wei veía la mano con sumo detenimiento. A su mente vino que ese tiroteo donde murió su hermano, tal vez esa era la mano que apretó el gatillo y acabo con su vida, por terrible que fuese, incluso llego a pensar que no lamentaba la muerte de su amigo, pero no sería ético. Finalmente, la estrecho y la curvatura de su labio se movió un poco, mostrando una sonrisa parcial.  
—Con permiso—asintió para irse.  
Chen Yu se quedó ahí, mirándolo, no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que dijo el abogado Yang San, puesto que, si un hombre como el temía a una persona, debía ser por algo mayor. Bajo su vista hacia su mano.  
—Demasiado suaves y pequeñas—murmuro para sí mismo, aunque no se dio cuenta que sonreía hasta que se vio en el reflejo de los vitrales, borrando esa sonrisa.

Dos días después y con la investigación estancada por el tiroteo sin encontrar pruebas determinantes que el cargamento pertenecía a “El Patriarca”, Chen Yu estaba molesto y solo pasaba sus días en el escritorio, no por la investigación, sino que sufrió un castigo por el golpe dado al médico en el centro.  
—El funeral de Zhu Feng será viernes—paso una de sus compañeras Lan An Ran para informarle.  
—Lo sé, iré por su abuela al aeropuerto, ella era su única familia—contesto Chen Yu.  
An Ran vio la pantalla de su computador, donde mostraba la solicitud de información de una persona llamada “Gu Wei”, agregando una fotografía.  
—Es apuesto, ¿es de un caso?—le pregunto ella.  
—No, no es nada—Chen Yu volteo la pantalla.

Unos agentes entraron a la oficina, acercándose a ellos.  
—Oigan ¿se enteraron?  
—¿De qué?—pregunto An Ran.  
—Dicen que el hijo de “El Patriarca” murió.  
—¿Guo Cheng? ¿Cómo?  
—Al parecer en un accidente, encontraron su automóvil en la autopista.  
Chen Yu sabía que algo no estaba bien, si había fallecido en un accidente ¿Por qué no había registros detallados? Puesto que lo busco en el sistema, solo encontrando el informe de un fallecimiento por accidente, sin analizar el auto o demás. De inmediato se levantó para irse, tomando su chaqueta.  
—Espera, Yu—lo llamo su compañera.  
—Lo siento, An Ran, tengo que ver algo—se despidió.

Fue directamente al departamento de tránsito, solicitando ver el auto de Guo Cheng, el oficial encargado le dijo que necesitaba una orden.  
—Solo es un accidente de tráfico, ¿no?—Chen Yu lucia serio ante el oficial.  
—Yo, no creo que deba verlo…  
—Solo necesito echar un vistazo al auto, es importante.  
—Bien, solo le daré 5 minutos—abriendo la reja para dejarlo pasar al depósito y acompañarlo hasta ahí—.Lo trajeron hace dos ayer.  
—Entiendo.  
Después de revisarlo no había nada que indicara que hubiese sido un accidente.

Toda la semana se la paso pensando en ello, además de lamentarse por la muerte de su mentor, que fue más casi un hermano. Zhu Feng lo guio desde la academia, creía ciegamente en sus instrucciones, pero ya no estaba, y esa mañana había recibido una notificación para ayudar a limpiar su casillero, como la próxima llegada de otro elemento para suplirlo. Pero, primero el funeral de Zhu Feng.

Ese viernes Chen Yu recogió a la abuela de Zhu Feng en el aeropuerto, venia de una provincia muy alejada en el norte. En el camino, ella le contaba historias de su nieto, desde que sus padres habían fallecido y como se hizo cargo de anciana abuela todo ese tiempo.

Tras conducir durante 2 horas, llegaron al edificio principal de la funeraria, un lugar con varias salas, incluyendo unas VIP. La sala 7—B era a donde debían ir, toda la fuerza policial de departamento estaría ahí, con sus trajes de gala.

Mientras llevaba de la mano a la abuela de Zhu Feng, paso cerca de una de las salas VIP, fue donde vio a Gu Wei, pero no solo eso, también al abogado Yang.  
—¿Qué?—Chen Yu no podía creer lo que veía. Después de llevar a la abuela para despedirse, se la encargo a su compañera Lan An Ran, tenía que ver a que funeral asistía el Doctor. 

En la sala VIP, Gu Wei dio un paso dentro y todos voltearon a verlo, su traje negro y camisa del mismo color lo hacían ver muy elegante, incluso para un funeral. Dentro había cerca de 5 capos del narcotráfico de Asia, así como sus esposas, hijos y guardaespaldas, cuando se trataba de familias, todos se unían de una manera u otra para mostrar sus respetos, olvidando sus territorios.

La sensación que recorrió la espalda de Gu Wei no era nada agradable, en especial cuando lo veían como si fuese un extraño, y lo era, al menos de ese mundo, solo estaba ahí para ver a su hermano.  
—Lao Guo, su hijo está aquí—dijo Yang San como si se tratase de un invitado de honor.  
—A-Wei—su padre se levantó del sofá donde estaba sentado, bebiendo un vaso de licor, como si tratara de abrazarlo.  
Solo que Gu Wei lo ignoro, pasando hacia la parte de atrás, donde había un altar con el ataúd de su hermano, tomo un poco de incienso y lo quemo para él, colocándose de rodillas para reverenciarlo. Su rostro lucia inmutable, y todos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ese hombre, quien tuvo el atrevimiento de ignorar al gran “Patriarca”. Han Xin se acercó a Yang San y le susurro algo al oído, mismo que fue a decirle a Gu Wei, conforme metía una tarjeta en su bolsillo.

La fotografía de Guo Cheng estaba sobre la mesa, Gu Wei la veía con profunda pena, evitando que sus lágrimas salieran.  
—Hola, A-Cheng—suspiro llamándolo, metió sus manos a los bolsillos para que no vieran que apretaba los puños.

Fuera de las puertas, Chen Yu observaba detrás de un pilar, cuando se abrieran para que unas personas salieran, fue cuando vio al Doctor Gu Wei parado ante el altar. Uno de los hombres de Guo Han Xin se dio cuenta del oficial en la sala común, alertando a los demás. Entonces, la mano derecha de Han Xin, Huo Ming salió y le hizo una seña a Chen Yu como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Por supuesto que Chen Yu no iba amedrentarse con eso, se acomodó su saco y camino hacia ellos.  
—Así que el subteniente Chen, ¿vino a dar sus condolencias?  
—Huo Ming—Chen Yu asintió con un gesto para saludarlo—.Si me dejas entrar le directamente a Guo Han Xin que siento lo de su hijo.  
Los guardias dieron un paso al frente, sintiendo una ofensa lo que dijo.  
—No creo que sea conveniente, además ¿No tiene un funeral al cual asistir?—sonrío Huo Ming, eso realmente molesto a Chen Yu, tratando de golpearlo, cuatro sujetos aparecieron para detenerlo.  
Tras mirar que nadie más estuviera observando, con una seña les indico que se lo llevaran de ahí.  
—Huo Ming, lo asesinaron, ¿verdad? ¿Estuvo en el tiroteo? ¡Huo Ming—alzo la voz, pero lo arrastraron por la puerta de servicio hasta el callejón. Chen Yu levanto los puños, sabia pelearía contra esos tipos, no podía llamar a los refuerzos, después de todo no molestaría el funeral de Zhu Ge.

Mas tarde, Gu Wei se despidió de su padre con un solo gesto, saliendo de la sala, claro que Yang San lo alcanzo.  
—Gu Wei, piénsalo.  
—¿Pensarlo?—este solo negaba con un gesto mientras trataba de no reírse, ambos ya estaban fuera de la sala—.Lo que le paso a A-Cheng…  
—Lo que le paso a A-Cheng fue un accidente, no debía estar ahí. Tu padre no lo deja hacer ninguna transacción, estoy seguro de que Huo Ming…  
—¿Huo Ming? ¿Qué quieres decir?  
Yang San respiro hondo, y retrocedió.  
—Nada, Gu Wei no te alejes, tu padre te necesita más ahora que nunca—agito su mano antes de darle la espalda a Gu Wei.

Nada en esa conversación fue agradable para Gu Wei, él se juró a si mismo que no tendría nada que ver con el negocio de su padre, corto toda relación con él, aunque sabia muy en el fondo que un día ese mundo podria alcanzarlo, quería creer que salvar vidas pagaría su deuda.

Después de salir de la funeraria, fue hasta su auto, cuando la puerta se abrió al presionar el botón de la llave, no había puesto la mano sobre ella cuando alguien golpeo el frente.  
—Dios—Gu Wei se asustó mucho, puesto que se trataba de Chen Yu, bastante golpeado—¿Oficial Chen?—se acercó a él para auxiliarlo, cuando todo su rostro para examinar su ojo, este golpeo su mano, Gu Wei no esperaba eso.  
—¿Quién eres?—le pregunto seriamente Chen Yu.  
—Eso no importa, primero debemos atenderte—Gu Wei lo sujeto por el brazo, pasándolo por encima de su hombro y cuello, y así ayudarlo a subir a su auto, Chen Yu se sorprendió por la manera tan atenta de tratarlo, olvidando por un momento que se trataba de un médico. Antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto, Chen Yu le dijo.  
—Debiste ver como quedaron los otros—con una sonrisa sarcástica. Gu Wei sonrío ante el mal chiste, lo que conmovió a Chen Yu un poco, puesto que el frio doctor podía sonreír.

Lo llevo hasta el Centro Médico, entrando por la puerta trasera de emergencias hasta un consultorio vacío. Chen Yu se sentó sobre la camilla.  
—Quítate el saco—le dijo Gu Wei, colocándose la bata y sacando instrumentos de unos cajones.  
Chen Yu observo con suma atención como el Doctor limpiaba las heridas de su rostro, así como sus nudillos, tenía una cortaba en la ceja derecha, pero no necesitaría puntadas, por lo que saco unas venditas.  
—No te muevas—Gu Wei prácticamente estaba respirando sobre mejilla. Chen Yu alzo la mirada y el rostro del médico que lucía tan estoico ahora parecía como un ángel, de hecho, no entendía porque pensaba eso. Gu Wei le regreso la mirada y aparto sus manos, sentándose en un banco frente a el—.He terminado—le dijo.  
—¿Eh? Si—Chen Yu seguía embelesado con él, tras aclarar sus garganta un poco, volvió a su plática anterior, mientras Gu Wei desechaba las gasas con sangre y guardaba lo demás, justo cuando le dio la espalda, le dijo—¿Qué eres de Guo Cheng?—puesto que sabía era su funeral.

Gu Wei se detuvo en seco, lentamente se dio la vuelta y mirándolo de frente, contesto.  
—Soy su hermano mayor.  
Chen Yu no esperaba eso, no tenía idea de que Guo Han Xin tuviera otro hijo, mucho menos uno mayor. Tenía cerca de 4 años siguiéndolo.  
—Eso no…  
—Es increíble, ¿no?—Gu Wei tomo asiento de nuevo en el banco, levanto su mirada hacia Chen Yu—.Mi padre se dedica a envenenar vidas y yo a salvarlas.  
En ese momento, Chen Yu seguía impactado por ello, cuando una serie de evento cruzaron su mente, su mejor amigo había muerto en la sala de operaciones del hijo del narcotraficante que ha buscado por años, bajo de la camilla y saco el arma dentro de su saco, apuntándolo. Gu Wei no movió un solo dedo, viendo el cañón del arma.  
—¿Así pagas tus cuentas hospitalarias?  
—Dime la verdad, ¿sabías de Zhu Feng? ¿Sabías del tiroteo?—la fuerza de sus palabras casi cortaba el aire.  
—No—contesto sin inmutarse Gu Wei.  
No sabía la razón, pero le creía, bajando el arma justo cuando una enfermera entro al consultorio.  
—Se que guarde los guan…—se les quedo mirando a ambos, luego señalo el arma. Gu Wei se interpuso entre los dos.  
—Enfermera Xing, ¿olvido algo?  
—Mis guantes, la caja sobre—señaló la mesa detrás, Gu Wei le paso la caja—.Gracias, Doctor Gu.  
—De nada—con un gesto la despidió.  
Chen Yu respiro hondo, vistiéndose de nuevo, para irse.  
—Lo lamento—dijo pasando a su lado, mas Gu Wei sujeto la parte de atrás de su uniforme.  
—Espere, ¿sabe cómo murió A-Cheng?  
El oficial se dio la vuelta, mirando como lo sostenía, luego alzo la vista.  
—Encontraron su auto en un acantilado en la carretera al norte—dijo Chen Yu.  
—¿Eso dijeron?—sonrío Gu Wei.  
—Lo sabía, el no murió en un accidente—contesto Chen Yu.  
—No, lo asesinaron, un policía le disparo en tiroteo donde su compañero murió—pronto la mirada seria del médico cambio radicalmente, mostrando una ira contenida. Chen Yu tuvo un escalofrío, trago saliva al mismo tiempo que se alejó de Gu Wei.  
—Imposible, jamás vi a Guo Cheng en el lugar, examiné cada rincón, él no estaba ahí.  
—¿No estaba? ¿Cómo es que le dieron un balazo en el pecho?—Gu Wei impactado, luego vino a su mente lo que Yang San le dijo “Lo que le paso a A-Cheng fue un accidente, no debía estar ahí. Tu padre no lo deja hacer ninguna transacción, estoy seguro de que Huo Ming…”—.No lo asesino un policía—sospecho Gu Wei.  
—Es fue lo que dije—contesto Chen Yu.

Tras despedirlo, Chen Yu fue a tomar un taxi a casa, mientras hablaba por teléfono con An Ran, la conversación con Gu Wei de pronto tomo sentido. Después de colgarle a su compañera, llamo a la estación y solicito una investigación para Gu Wei, necesitaba saber exactamente con quien hablo, solo que después de bajar en el edificio de su departamento, otra llamada llego a su móvil.

Llamada…  
—Si, habla Chen—puesto que era número desconocido.  
—Subteniente, una guerra se avecina—le dijo una voz rasposa.  
—¿Quién es?  
—La muerte del pequeño Guo desatara una cacería, debe cuidarse—una vez dijo eso, colgó.

Todo eso fue muy extraño, cuando intento volver a llamar a la estación para rastrear el teléfono que lo contacto, un auto paso frente a la acera, disparando con armas de alto poder. Chen Yu apenas pudo huir, logrando cubrirse tras un auto estacionado, para cuando intento regresar el fuego, se había ido.  
—¿Qué fue eso?

. . .

En el hospital, Gu Wei estaba sentado en su escritorio pensando en su hermano y lo que Yang San sugirió. Sabía que ese mundo era demasiado peligroso, por ello se alejó, pero no le gustaría darse cuenta de que su hermano murió por una lucha de poder, tomo su móvil y llamo al número en la tarjeta que Yang San le dio.

Llamada…  
—-A-Wei…  
—Padre.  
—Hijo el que me hablaras primero me conmueve—el hombre sonaba tan feliz.  
—Calma, solo te hable para preguntarte algo.  
—Dime.  
—¿Estás seguro de que A-Cheng murió en el tiroteo?—le cuestiono a su padre.


	3. Capítulo 3 “Bajo sospecha”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personajes agregados:
> 
> Yi De Lun-Xia Qing (Actor de Wen Ruohan)  
> Yi Ming Jun-Wang Zhuo Cheng (Actor de Jiang Cheng)  
> Lin Tao-Liu Hai Kuan (Actor de Lan XiChen)  
> Zheng Fan Xing-Zheng Fan Xing (Actor de Lan Sizhui)  
> Yu Bin-Yu Bin (Actor de Wen Ning)

Tras el tiroteo en el edificio donde Chen Yu vivía, la policía asistió juntos con los peritos para levantar evidencia de lo sucedido. Lan An Ran y Chen Yu veía el desastre en su departamento.  
—Es difícil—dijo ella.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—Saber si esto es normal o no—sonrío la mujer, viendo el desastre, ropa en el suelo, cajones salidos, hojas de papel regadas, platos en el fregadero.  
—Ja, ja, que graciosa—Chen Yu viendo lo difícil que sería de ahora en adelante.  
—Eso te pasa por enfrentarte directamente con Guo Han Xin, ¿eres un tonto o qué?—le reclamo ella.  
—¿Crees que quería esto? Ese hombre asesino a Zhu Ge no dejare que se salga con la suya.  
—Pues ahora tu cabeza esta por rodar—tomo una bolsa de evidencia del CSI que reviso el piso, había una colilla de cigarrillo y Chen Yu no fumaba—.Voy a llevar esto al forense para el ADN, tu busca un hotel o algo, tu casa se convirtió en una escena del crimen.  
—Espera, no tengo para un…—él se quedó ahí, había tantas personas dentro de su departamento que era imposible moverse.

Salió del edificio y tomo su motocicleta del garaje, al menos esa no la había destruido. Era su bebé así que no toleraría que la tocara alguien más y rara vez la usaba para el trabajo. Condujo a mitad de la noche, casi eran las 2 de la mañana cuando arribo al Centro Médico, entro a la sala de emergencias y pregunto por el Doctor Gu.  
—Disculpe, busco al Doctor Gu—le dijo a la enfermera en turno, quien se quedó pasmada ante el apuesto hombre.  
—S…si—tomo el teléfono para llamar a su extensión, al no localizarlo, envió un mensaje a su móvil.

Gu Wei estaba atendiendo a una paciente de 8 años con vomito en una de las camillas de emergencia.  
—Dele 20 gramos de subsalicilato, por el momento.  
—Doctor ¿Qué tiene?  
—Es solo una leve infección, le recetare un antibiótico y algo para la temperatura, por si le da fiebre más adelante—le informo a la madre de la niña.  
Tras despedir de ella, recibió un mensaje, al verlo se quedó extrañado. Chen Yu espero en la sala, mirando a todos los pacientes que iban y venían, accidentes de tráfico, de todo en un lugar como ese. Seguro que le recordó la estación de policía en sus inicios, cuando un niño toco su casco.  
—Es genial.  
—Si, lo es—le sonrío, el pequeño también noto su placa a través de la chaqueta y un arma.  
—¿Es policía?  
—Lo soy—asintió Chen Yu, levantando la vista logro ver a Gu Wei salir de las puertas corredizas. Pronto se levantó, tras guiñarle al niño fue con él.  
El Doctor lo vio y respiro hondo, llevándose las manos a sus bolsillos.  
—Eres tú Oficial Chen.  
—Doctor Gu—le sonrío como si nada.  
—Dígame que quiere, tengo mucho trabajo por aquí—paso la vista hacia la sala.  
—Me acaban de balear hace un par de horas—le dijo como si nada. Gu Wei bajo la vista como si buscara alguna herida—¡Ja, ja! Estoy bien, solo que mi departamento es un desastre y está lleno de policías.  
—Pues busque un hotel, no sé qué hace en un hospital—le dijo Gu Wei.  
—Pese a lo que digan, el salario de un servidor público es poco. Por lo que…  
—¿Por lo qué?—el Doctor Gu no sabía lo que quería decir, dado que no era bueno con ese tipos de temas o personalidades.  
—pensé quedarme en su casa—dijo Chen Yu.  
—¿Qué? ¿Esta demente?—Gu Wei le dio la espalda y avanzo hacia la sala de camillas, claro que Chen Yu fue tras, siguiéndolo de cerca.  
—Si lo piensa bien, los que me mandaron matar trabajan para su padre, eso quiere decir que soy un blanco por irrumpir en el funeral de su hermano, ¿no cree?  
—Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo—Gu Wei seguía ignorándolo, tomando el expediente del próximo paciente.  
—Lo tiene, es parte de su culpa.  
—¿Por qué sería mi culpa?—recorrió la cortina y se trataba de un hombre sexagenario con un dolor en el colon. La enfermera le paso unos guantes, mientras que Chen Yu se detuvo justo detrás.  
—Lo es si piensa que me acerque al verlo en el lugar, me preguntaba sobre…  
—Señor Qing recuéstese que voy a examinarlo—le dijo a su paciente, el hombre mayor se dio la vuelta y mostro su trasero al aire. Chen Yu al ver eso, retrocedió y le dio la espalda.  
—Wou, eso no era necesario.  
—Le recuerdo que está en una sala de emergencias, Oficial Chen—el Doctor Gu metió su mano tras aplicarse un poco de gel, el anciano tembló un poco por el frio del líquido, aun así, debía revisarlo.   
—Creo que si me quedo con usted no intentaran nada, dado que es su hijo—dijo Chen Yu, escuchando al hombre quejarse, solo podía imaginar lo que le hacía, por lo que puso una mueca de desagrado.

Gu Wei termino y después de quitarse los guantes le dijo a la enfermera.  
—Manda una orden para colonoscopia, solo para asegurarme que no haya más heridas, al parecer solo son hemorroides, Sr. Qing—hablo con el mayor—.Le daré medicamentos, pero debe venir para la colonoscopia, solo es seguridad que no sea un problema más grande. Si todo sale bien, los medicamentos quitaran la inflamación y estará bien.  
—Gracias Doctor, pero ¿y si no?  
—Tendremos que realizar cirugía.  
—Ya veo, Doctor.

Se despidió de este y recorrió la cortina, Chen Yu se había quedado callado por un momento y al verlo, le volvió a sonreír.  
—Vaya trabajo—le comento.  
—Venga conmigo—Gu Wei lo llevo hasta su oficina. Chen Yu paso la vista por todo los cuadros que tenía. Había fotografías de Gu Wei con aborígenes africanos y el desierto, además de animales como elefantes y cebras.  
—Tuviste una buena vida—comento Chen Yu.  
Mientras que Gu Wei tomo una taza de café, ofreciéndole una, Chen Yu negó con un gesto, admirando todos los logros de este.  
—Si ser una buena vida enterarse que es una gran mentira—suspiro tras beber un sorbo—.Oficial Chen, nunca he sido importante para mi padre desde que hui de casa. Todo esto que ve en las paredes, lo hice solo, obtuve una beca en Harvard, luego pagué la mitad de la beca con trabajo comunitario en África, viví entre esas personas viendo lo que hombres como mi padre, traficantes de todo tipo hacían por dinero. Si eso es tener una buena vida, no creo que este bien valorada—Gu Wei fue a sentarse.

Chen Yu quedo impresionado por lo que dijo, se notaba que era un hombre maduro, tomo asiento y dejo el casco sobre el escritorio.  
—Puede ser, solo que, si realmente le importaba su hermano, creo que puedo averiguar lo que paso, nos ayudaremos mutuamente.  
—Estoy en paz con mi padre, no me meteré en sus asuntos.  
—¿Ni siquiera por su hermano? Antes del tiroteo recibí una llamada “Subteniente, una guerra se avecina” “La muerte del pequeño Guo desatara una cacería, debe cuidarse”, eso fue lo que dijo.

Ante sus palabras, Gu Wei recordó lo que dijo a su padre.  
—¿Quién lo llamo?  
—No lo sé, trate de rastrearlo, pero era de un teléfono desechable—Chen Yu se inclinó hacia él, recargándose sobre el escritorio, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—.No creo que la muerte de tu hermano sea solo una tragedia, la tragedia está por venir. Doctor Gu, solo usted puede ayudarme, si lo hace, le ayudare a saber la verdad.  
El mayor se le quedo mirando por un rato, en realidad si quería saber la verdad de la muerte de su hermano, aunque nunca pensó que aliarse a la policía fuese bueno, dado que, al conocer a su padre, tenía conexiones internas, y ahora lo sabía perfectamente al hacer pasar la muerte Guo Cheng como un accidente de tránsito.  
—Está bien—dejo la taza un lado, se levantó y camino hacia la puerta, abriéndola para Chen Yu.  
—¿Lo hará?—Chen Yu más tranquilo.  
—Si, vaya a la dirección le enviare a su móvil, la clave es 1005, y no—recalcando—.No quiero que mueva nada, hay una habitación para huéspedes en el fondo.  
—Gracias—asintió Chen Yu para después irse.

La dirección era la de su departamento, cuando Chen Yu llego estaba realmente impactado, era en la zona más exclusiva de la ciudad, pensando que tal vez se equivocó de profesión. Cuando entro, el guardia se acercó a él.  
—Disculpe, pase de la hora de visita.  
—Ah, eso, vengo al departamento 520.  
—Entiendo, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, la hora de visita es de 7 a.m. a 10 p.m.—indico el guardia.  
Chen Yu sabía que esos lugares tenían reglas estrictas, pero no era una visita.  
—En realidad voy a quedarme en el departamento de mi amigo, el Doctor Gu, ¿lo conoce?  
—El Doctor Gu, claro que lo conozco—sonrío el hombre, pero el nunca recibe visitas y ahora mismo está en el hospital, a menos que—el señor se le quedo mirando y luego le mostro una sonrisita—.Ya entiendo, “amigos” bueno, ya decía yo que no veía una chica por ahí…  
—¿Ah? Espere, no es…  
—Pase por favor—abriendo los paneles de la entrada al elevador.  
Chen Yu quería explicarse que no era nada de lo que imaginaba, pero sería peor si lo hiciera. Subió al elevador hasta el departamento, la clave 1005 era correcta y entro, las luces se encendieron solas y Chen Yu quedo absorto en lo impecable del lugar, no se parecían en nada a su departamento en la peor avenida de la ciudad.

Fue a inspeccionar la cocina, curiosamente, aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, tenía el refrigerador bien abastecido. Como ya era tarde fue a dormir y no fue hasta la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 9 a.m. que se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Chen Yu se despertó y salió de la habitación, sus cabellos estaban desarreglados. Un ruido fuerte en la cocina lo obligo a ir para allá.

Se trataba de Gu Wei haciendo un batido verde, cuando vio a Chen Yu, le saludo.  
—Buen día—sirviendo dos vasos—.Espero no haya tenido problema para ingresar.  
—Claro que no—Chen Yu seguía adormilado, tomo el batido y al darle un trago, simplemente lo dejo un lado—.Solo que pensó que éramos pareja—le dijo.  
Gu Wei casi escupe todo el batido en la cara de Chen Yu.  
—¿Qué?  
—No pasa nada, no me molesta—Chen Yu se estiro un poco—.Debo ir a la estación para ver cómo van las investigaciones.  
—Espera—Gu Wei fue tras él, pero el Oficial se dio la vuelta, apuntándolo directo a la cara.  
—Debes dormir, luego hablaremos.

Gu Wei se dio cuenta de lo voluntarioso que podría ser el Oficial Chen, dispuesto a todo por resolver los crímenes y atrapar a los malos. 

. . .

En la estación, Lan An Ran vio a Chen Yu saliendo de la oficina del forense, ella acababa de llegar tras un turno largo en la noche.  
—¿Qué dijo?  
—Que el ADN no está en el sistema—tiro los documentos sobre el escritorio.  
La mujer los tomo y no podía creerlo.  
—¿Crees que lo encubrieron?—le pregunto ella.  
—No lo sé, pero si resuelvo esto, también la muerte de Zhu Ge. Por cierto, ¿obtuviste algo del Doctor Gu Wei?  
An Ran fue hasta su escritorio y le envió un correo directo, cuando Chen Yu lo abrió, ahí estaba todo.  
—Te sorprenderás de que tiene antecedentes.  
—¿De qué crimen?—Chen Yun acomodándose para leer con detenimiento.  
La mujer se acercó a su lado, tras deslizase en su silla.  
—Fue hace 15 años, y fue un accidente en auto, él lo provoco, una persona salió herida, pero no se levantaron cargos y termino justo ahí.  
Chen Yu leía sus datos, mientras que An Ran le mostro las fotografías de este en el incidente, leyendo en voz alta para él.  
—Nombre de nacimiento, Guo Wei, adopto el nombre de su madre fallecida a los 18, cambiando a Gu Wei, tomo el examen diagnóstico para la universidad de Harvard y se ganó una beca. Desde entonces estuvo fuera de China, trabajo en un hospital comunitario por caso año y medio en Sudáfrica, de ahí en el área de emergencias en el Memorial de New York, por 5 años y solo hace 2 que regreso al país. Espera, Guo Wei, eso…  
—Si, es el hijo de Guo Han Xin.  
Ella estaba bastante sorprendida, veía con detenimiento a Chen Yu, puesto que lucía muy calmado.  
—¿Qué harás?  
—Necesito saber más de ese accidente ¿Quién estuvo involucrado?  
—Bien, lo tratare de sacar de los archivos muertos, seguro solo está en papel. ¿Qué harás tu?  
—Iré a ver al forense de nuevo—se despidió él.

. . .

En la residencia Guo, Yang San esperaba con unos documentos afuera del despacho de Han Xin, Huo Ming recién ingreso a la casona.  
—Yang San—saludo al joven.  
Este le sonrío ampliamente.  
—Huo Ming debe tener mucho trabajo, después de perder el cargamento.  
—Algo así—contesto, sin mirarle a la cara, esperando entrar.  
—Me pregunto, si los Wang se quedaran tranquilos, ¿no era parte de sus ganancias?—su voz sonaba condescendiente, lo que molesto a Huo Ming, podía verse en su rostro esa molestia por la manera de hablar de Yang San.

La puerta se abrió y dentro estaban tres hombres, el primero era un mayor, su nombre Yi De Lun y a su lado, Yi Ming Jun, mientras que justo detrás, el guardaespaldas y hombre de confianza, Lin Tao.

Yang San se le quedo mirando a Lin Tao a lo que Huo Ming le pareció sospechoso, luego paso la vista a Yi Ming Jun como si quisiera saludarlo, quien simplemente le ignoro.  
—Han Xin, ya que pagaras la perdida de la mercancía, seguiremos trabajando igual. Puedes verlo directamente con mi hijo, Ming Jun se hará cargo de todo, ya es mayor para eso—palmeo la espalda de este.  
—Gracias por honrarme con esto—se inclinó hacia su padre, luego saludo a Guo Han Xin.  
—Por cierto—De Lun antes de salir—.Debes pensar en que hacer ahora que no tienes un heredero—pasando la vista hacia Yang San.  
—Lo hay—resalto de inmediato Guo Han Xin.  
—Ya veo—estrecho su mano y se despidió.  
Huo Ming saludos a los dos caballeros y paso la vista hacia Wen Jun, quien asintió como gesto para saludar.

Después de despedirlos, Yang San y Huo Ming entraron al despacho.  
—Ese De Lun—bufo algo molesto—.Luce como un maldito buitre, su hijo es tan inútil como él.  
—Lao Guo—Yang San dejo los documentos sobre su escritorio—.No debe preocuparse, su organización no se compara con la nuestra.  
—¿Nuestra?—Han Xin le miro a los ojos, Yang San titubeo un poco, retrocediendo.  
—Lo que Yang San quiere decir, Lao Guo es que somos más grandes, porque trabajamos para el mejor.  
—Cierto, Huo Ming—suspiro el mayor—.Quiero que te hagas cargo de darle seguimiento al nuevo cargamento.   
—Lo hare.  
Yang San se quedó en silencio, y cuando Huo Ming se fue. Han Xin le dirigió la palabra.  
—¿Cómo va lo otro?  
—Bien, pronto averiguaremos como es que llegaron a un acuerdo. Y cuanta información tienen.  
—Perfecto, ahora vete.  
—Si, Lao Guo—al momento que retrocedía, se detuvo justo en la puerta—.Sobre su heredero.  
—Gu Wei regresará, lo hará—le dio la espalda al darse la vuelta en su silla. Yang San asintió y dejo la sala. Una vez afuera, ajusto su saco y se fue.

En el auto, Yi Ming Jun tomaba una botella de agua, cuando le pregunto a su padre.  
—¿No crees que lo que dijo el tío Guo se refiera a Gu Wei? Ahora que Guo Cheng está muerto, dudo que regrese.  
—Ese sujeto siempre fue problemático, ¿lo has visto después de volver a Shanghai?  
—Francamente no, solíamos ser amigos de niños e incluso hasta hace 5 años seguíamos en contacto, pero de pronto lo perdí.  
—Bueno, averígualo—le sonrío su padre.  
—Lo haré—asintió Yi Ming Jun.

. . .

Pasaban de las 5 de la tarde y Chen Yun llamo a Gu Wei, citándolo en un café justo al otro lado de la calle del edificio donde vivía. Una vez ahí, el Oficial lo enfrento con toda la información que había reunido sobre él, colocando sobre la mesa el archivo.  
—¿Qué es esto?—Gu Wei dio vuelta a la página y lo vio, la fotografía de un auto completamente destruido.  
—Es el delito del cual seguramente tu padre te libro—señalo Chen Yu.  
Gu Wei respiro hondo y cerro el folder.  
—Esos días mi madre había fallecido de cáncer en el hospital cuando mi padre estaba en Malaysia en una de sus tantas transacciones, ella me rogaba verlo. Para cuando, el regreso al país, ya habían pasado dos días, lo vi en el aeropuerto y robé el asiento del piloto, yo conduje con la intención de estrellarlo.  
—¿Matarías a tu padre?—Chen Yu sentía que había algo más en Gu Wei de lo que se veía.  
—Si, no merecía vivir tras dejar a mi madre sola durante su enfermedad, sus negocios eran más importantes. Estaba cegado por el dolor, así que cuando estuve a punto de estrellarlo contra un árbol, el tomo el volante y lo giro, choque contra una camioneta, había una familia dentro, el padre de la familia resulto herido, su pierna prensada. Aun puedo recordar el llanto de su hija pequeña, fue mi culpa.  
—Si, lo es—dijo Chen Yu, a lo que el Doctor le miro a la cara—.Te saliste con la tuya.  
—Cierto—puso ambas manos sobre la mesa—.Hace 5 años operé a ese padre de familia y le puse una prótesis.  
—¿Y eso expía tus pecados?  
—No, mi padre obligo a esa familia a no levantar cargos, me odio por eso, me di cuenta de lo que inmaduro e idiota que era. Un año después hui de casa, tuve que dejar a mi hermano menor con ese hombre, sabes, ni siquiera sé porque te digo eso—Gu Wei se levantó para irse. Pero, Chen Yu alzo la voz.  
—Tengo información de la funeraria que atendió a tu hermano, el forense es amigo de este. Dijo que retiraron una bala de su cabeza y otra del pecho, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?  
Gu Wei se quedó helado, lentamente se dio la vuelta para verlo, y movió la cabeza para dar entender que no lo sabía.  
—Fue una ejecución—revelo Chen Yu.

Regreso a la silla, bajando la voz le dijo.  
—¿De que estas hablando? ¿Asesinaron a mi hermano?  
—Si, y debió ser alguien de la mafia, ese es su sello característico.  
—Pero, mi padre dijo que—Gu Wei comenzaba a tomar aire con dificultad, Chen Yu le paso un vaso con agua, pero este le miro directamente a los ojos—.Voy a matarlo.  
—Doc. no debería decir eso a un policía—contesto Chen Yu.  
—Era mi hermano, y si mi padre me mintió tiene que ver con él, pero…  
—¿Por qué asesinaría a su propio hijo? Doctor Gu, debe haber una razón. ¿Conoce a alguien que pueda darnos razones? ¿Un amigo de su hermano?  
El Doctor trataba de calmarse, bebió el agua y pensó en ello, hasta que un nombre vino a su mente.  
—Si, hay una persona, el mejor amigo de mi hermano—miro su reloj, ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde—.Tengo que ir al Centro Médico, nos veremos en la dirección que le enviare a las 10 de la noche—se levantó y se fue.

Este se quedó ahí, mirando los expedientes, en cierta forma ese Doctor era todo un caso, y le llamaba mucho la atención.

Tal como dijo, llego a la dirección que le había enviado, estaba al teléfono con An Ran en esos momentos.  
—¿Dónde estás?  
—En la calle Jiang Jia Wan por la avenida LianYue, frente a un bar llamado “Hollywood”—leyó las letras en la marquesina.  
—¿Dónde? ¿Estás seguro?  
—Si, me quede a ver con alguien aquí—le dijo el, pero sin decirle con quien.  
—Bien, está bien—An Ran parecía reírse, algo que no le dio buen presentimiento.  
—¿Por qué lo dices de esa manera?—cuando le pregunto, no pudo seguir la plática, Gu Wei estaba estacionando su automóvil y, por ende, corto la llamada.

Los dos se vieron en la entrada, el encargado de la puerta los detuvo, podían escuchar la música desde dentro, las luces y voces, lucia como un lugar muy concurrido, y había fila, por lo que los cuestionaron.  
—Hay fila—señalo el hombre.  
—Vine a ver a una persona, trabaja en el bar—Gu Wei intento moverlo, pero este lo empujo.  
—¿Y eso que?  
—Hey, calma—Chen Yu al ver lo que paso, quería sacar su placa, pero no lucia como buena idea.  
—Dile a tu novio entonces que deben hacer fila—le indico el sujeto.  
—¿Mi qué?—los dos se vieron sin creer lo que sugirieron.  
—¡Mira imbécil!—Chen Yu se molestó y quería golpearlo, pero Gu Wei lo detuvo, alejándose para hablar con el—.No hagas eso, tendremos que esperar—suspiro.  
—Pero ¿Qué le sucede a ese sujeto?  
—No, tiene razón, el piensa eso de nosotros.  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo pensaría?—le cuestiono Chen Yu, a lo que Gu Wei le señalo la fila. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, todos en la fila eran parejas del mismo sexo, sean masculinos o femenino—.Oh, ya entiendo—maldiciendo internamente a An Ran por no decirle antes—.Pero ¿esa persona trabaja aquí?  
—Si, es bartender—contesto Gu Wei.  
—¿Por qué lo tomas tan normal? Eso me asusta.  
—¿Qué cosa?—Gu Wei al ver que Chen Yu no parecía cómodo con la situación, a lo que sonrío—.Ya veo, eres de esos.  
—¿De qué?—reclamo el Oficial.  
—Homofóbicos—comento el Doctor.  
—No, no me interesa eso, pueden hacer lo que quieran—Chen Yu le dio la espalda.   
En esos momentos un auto se detuvo al frente, de este bajo Yi Ming Jun y su guardaespaldas, Lin Tao.  
—No puede ser ¿Guo Wei?—le saludo.  
—Ming Jun—no muy agradado de ver su amigo de infancia.  
El encargado de la puerta, retiro la cadena que los separaba.  
—Si quieres puedes entrar, este lugar es de mi padre.  
—¿Un bar gay?—susurro Chen Yu, ocultándose detrás de Gu Wei, cuando lo escucho Ming Jun le echo un vistazo.  
—¿Es tu amigo?  
—Si, algo así—Gu Wei lo abrazo por el cuello, propinándole un beso en la mejilla—.Amigo o compañero, si quieres decirle, se llama Chen Yu.

Ante ese beso, el Oficial Chen quedo pasmado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, inmovilizado, hasta que Gu Wei lo arrastro dentro. Ming Jun los invito a tomar un trago con él, después de revisar los números en la oficina principal del bar. Claro que Gu Wei acepto, solo para despistarlo.

Al estar solos y entre tanta gente, finalmente lo soltó, Chen Yu se limpió el beso con la palma de su mano.  
—Imbécil, ¿quieres morir?—le reclamo.  
—Era eso o que Ming Jun sospechara—asintió caminando hacia el bar.  
—¡Hey, espera!—lo siguió aun molesto. Antes de llegar, lo sujeto del brazo y volvió hacia el—.Dime ¿Tu eres…?  
Gu Wei le sonrío viendo la cara de confusión del oficial.  
—Descuida también tengo interés en las mujeres, pero no eres mi tipo—arqueo sus cejas, y con un gesto le indico el bar.

Chen Yu estaba impactado, era un Doctor con un trabajo importante, impresionante carrera, y que decir que, apuesto, pensó que sería un desperdicio. Luego, sacudió su mente, puesto que se le hacía atractivo en varias maneras.

Cuando llego al bar, se sentaron en una esquina, había un joven atendiendo al otro lado.  
—¿Es él?  
—Si, Zheng Fan Xing, se conocieron en la universidad, me hablaba mucho sobre el—le mostro una fotografía en su móvil, Chen Yu noto a otra persona con ellos.  
—¿Y él?  
—Solo sé que murió, nada más—dijo Gu Wei.  
El joven por fin les atendió.  
—¿Qué les sirvo?—tenía una gran sonrisa, lucia como un tierno bebé.  
—Una cerveza—levanto la mano Gu Wei, pasando la vista hacia Chen Yu.  
—Estoy en servicio—le susurro para que el chico no escuchara.  
—Un vaso de agua para mi amigo—le sonrío Gu Wei.  
—Claro.  
Cuando les sirvió lo que pidieron, Gu Wei sujeto su mano.  
—Fan Xing, soy yo, el hermano mayor de Guo Cheng.  
—Yo—el chico miro a la segunda planta del bar, ahí estaba Ming Jun, quien seguía ocupado—.Supe que lo paso, lo siento mucho.  
—Fan Xing, sé que lo sientes, pero estamos tratando de averiguar lo que paso realmente.  
—¿Lo que paso?—paso la vista hacia Chen Yu, mostrándole su placa tras la chaqueta—.Policía—se alarmo.  
—Mi hermano no murió en un accidente o muerto por un policía, ¿tú sabes algo?—Gu Wei seguía sujetando su mano, era tan fuerte que el chico lucia dolido, así que otro hombre se acercó por detrás de Gu Wei y lo hizo soltarlo.  
—Caballeros, no creo que quieran molestar a los empleados.  
—Yu Ge—Fan Xing se sintió cohibido ante el mayor.  
—Mira, solo queremos hablar con él, es cuestión de unos minutos—le dijo Chen Yu.  
De pronto en el escenario se encendió y una mujer tomo el micrófono.  
—¡Hola a todos! Hoy es noche de rap, así que den la bienvenida a ¡Yu Bin!—su mano la guío hasta donde estaban ellos.

El reflector los apunto, es especifico a Yu Bin, el hombre que ayudo a Fan Xing. Este les sonrío a todos, Chen Yu y Gu Wei se alejaron, mientras este subía al escenario. Los presentes gritaban su nombre y en cuestión de nada, la música inicio, cantando un rap y así animando la fiesta.

Gu Wei no tuvo tiempo de hablar con Fan Xing, pero no se iría hasta hacerlo, de pronto, Lin Tao les hablo para ir a su mesa, en el segundo piso, la presentación seguía en escena.  
—Sigues trabajando para los Yi—le dijo Gu Wei.  
—Si, ellos son lo único que conozco—asintió Lin Tao.  
—Debiste seguir tu carrera, estoy seguro de que hubiese logrado mucho más que esto—terminaron de subir las escaleras, Lin Tao le sonrío.  
—La gratitud es una virtud—con un gesto les indico que se sentaran.  
—Trae una botella—le dijo al mesero Ming jun—.Me alegra verte.  
—Pensé que no querías seguir los pasos de tu padre, Ming Jun—le dijo Gu Wei.  
—Las cosas cambian, aunque no espero que lo entiendas—suspiro este, sirviéndole el mismo una copa, luego a Chen Yu, quien solo veía el vaso sobre la mesa.  
—Tiene un buen negocio aquí—le dijo Chen Yu.  
—Si, mi padre es el dueño de más de la mirada de este lado del rio, así que no puedo quejarme. Por cierto, ¿te conozco?  
—No lo creo—Chen Yu sujeto la bebida y la tomo hasta fondo, tosiendo un poco por lo fuerte que era. Gu Wei se sorprendió mucho, puesto que había dicho que estaba en servicio.  
—Tu amigo es interesante—Ming Jun vio de reojo a Lin Tao, por lo que Gu Wei pensó que probablemente conozcan su identidad.   
—Claro, es musico y le gusta cantar, ¿no?—dijo sin pensarlo.  
—¿En serio?—Ming Jun se acercó al barandal y le pidió que bajaran la música—.Yu Bin, ¿Qué tal un duelo de rap?  
—¿Qué?—Gu Wei sorprendido de lo que inicio—.Chen Yu, yo…—volteo a mirarlo, dándose cuenta de que lo veía de una manera extraña.  
—¡Wou! Vamos—tomo otro trago—.Lo reto a un duelo de baile y rap—este lucia tan seguro, pero Gu Wei se dio cuenta que estaba ebrio, al parecer era de esas personas que no toleraban el alcohol.  
—Maldición—se froto la frente.  
El subteniente de policía, unidad antidrogas, bajo al escenario y tomo el micrófono para cantar. Fan Xing los veía desde la barra, en especial a Gu Wei, pensando detenidamente.


	4. Capítulo 4 “Una noche larga”

Justo ahí en el escenario comenzó a tener un duelo de rap con Yu Bin, el público estaba interesado en el nuevo, quien cantaba muy bien, pero lo que asombro aún más, fue su baile.

Desde la mesa, Gu Wei no sabía que pensar sobre eso, mientras que Ming Jun estaba divertido.  
—Es bueno, debería venir más seguido.  
—Olvídalo, sé que estás haciendo esto a propósito, ¿sabes por lo que vine?  
—Claro que lo sé—Ming Jun se inclinó hacia él, susurrándole algo al oído.

Chen Yu vio aquella escena y ciertamente algo le molesto, paso la vista hacia otro lado y vio a Lin Tao bajar las escaleras, resulto que parecer ebrio era la mejor manera de fingir y alejar sus sospechas de Yi Ming Jun. El número termino y las palmas de todos aplaudían con gran emoción, antes de bajar al escenario, Yu Bin trato de detenerlo.  
—Espera, dejen a Fan Xing en paz—sujetándolo del brazo, fue cuando noto que algo brillaba bajo su chaqueta—¿Quién eres?  
—Soy oficial, no quiero a tu amigo, solo lo que sabe—mirándolo fríamente. Yu Bin lo soltó y se alejó.

Este fue tras Lin Tao que salió por una puerta emergencias, algo bastante extraño y sospechoso para el oficial, eludiendo a los demás guardias del lugar, Chen Yu le dio seguimiento y se lo encontró en el callejón, hablando con otra persona por teléfono, se trataba de un teléfono desechable. Para cuando colgó, Lin Tao se dio la vuelta lentamente y aunque no parecía haber nadie más en el callejón, dijo.  
—Sal de ahí—sacando el arma y apuntando hacia un punto vacío en la obscuridad.  
Chen Yu camino lentamente hasta ser visible, mostrando sus manos. Este bajo el arma y avanzo hacia él.  
—La manera en que tomaste el arma, eres policía, ¿verdad?  
—Y tu forma de espiarme, tú también.  
—¿De qué unidad eres?  
—De la unidad Hong Kong de hecho—Lin Tao le mostro una identificación.  
Chen Yu la observo con detenimiento, y luego se la regreso.  
—Estas muy lejos de casa. No sabía que había alguien encubierto de Hong Kong aquí.  
—Esto va más allá de Shanghai, puedes corroborarlo si quieres, pero tienes que saber en quien confiar—la voz calmada de Lin Tao demostraba su seguridad.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Hay un topo en la policía de Control de Drogas, aquí.  
—No puede ser—Chen Yu se sintió ofendido, dado que confiaba en sus compañeros.  
—Quieras o no creerme, no si tú también eres parte de ellos ¿Qué haces con Gu Wei?—resalto Lin Tao, mientras que Chen Yu se recargo en la pared, observando la afluencia de la calle.  
—Lo que vi atrás, era como si te conociera.  
—Me conoce—asintió Lin Tao—.Antes era un chico de la calle, pero Lao Yi me salvo, por eso lo conozco, crecí en esto, y de no ser por Gu Wei no hubiese salido.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
—Es una historia muy larga, pero he estado encubierto por más de 5 años, aun así he conozco a Yi Ming Jun y a Gu Wei desde antes de eso. Y el que este aquí, tiene que ver con su hermano, ¿cierto?  
—Si.  
—¿Y tú lo ayudas en ello?—Lin Tao se veía desconfiado, pero Chen Yu se dio cuenta de ello.  
—Es un apoyo mutuo, alguien asesino a su hermano y le ayudare a resolverlo, mientras que el me muestra la manera de hundir a Guo Han Xin.  
—Estas usándolo, es no me parecer bien.  
—Entonces son amigos—sonrío Chen Yu, ahora los dos se miraba frente a frente, como si se desafiaran.

En la calle un auto se estaciono, Lin Tao logro ver de quien era y se hizo un lado.  
—Es hora de irnos, llego Yang San.  
—¿Yang San? Ese abogado del diablo—se burló Chen Yu.  
—Escucha, cuida tus espaldas de tus compañeros, si quieres hablar con Fan Xing sobre Guo Cheng, debes acercarte primero a Yu Bin.  
—¿Ese rapero?  
—Es su novio—Lin Tao paso a su lado para volver a entrar al edificio.   
Chen Yu quedo un poco extrañado, pero ya en ese lugar nada le sorprendía y la manera en que Yu Bin defendió al chico, ahora lo entendía.

Observo hacia la calle y vio a Yang San, el hombre siempre se vestía elegante y tenía buenas conexiones en la corte, como un par de jueces corruptos que estaba bajo la mira de su departamento. El hombre de confianza de Han Xin al grado de darle control total sobre su cara ante la sociedad para enmascarar sus negocios. Por más que buscaban, Yang San sabia ocultar bien su rostro ante la ley y verse como un suave corderito.

Adentro del club, Lin Tao vio como Yang San se dirigía hacia el segundo piso, aún no había visto a Gu Wei y esperaba que no lo hiciera, por lo tanto, lo intercepto.  
—Yang San—le saludo. Uno de sus guardaespaldas interfirió, pero Yang San de inmediato le indico que se alejara, sonriéndole abiertamente a Lin Tao.  
—Es un gusto verte, vine con Ming Jun—Yang San pasando a su lado, pero Lin Tao le corto el paso.  
—Él está arriba, tengo unos asuntos que tratar con Ming Jun—Lin Tao mirándole con una suave sonrisa.  
Yang San se le quedo mirando, también sonriéndole.  
—Creo que está ocupado ¿Qué tal si invitas algo?—señalo a la barra.  
—Claro—asintió Lin Tao, guiándolo hacia la barra, sentándose a su lado.   
—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos más jóvenes? Digo, cuando corríamos por las calles, huyendo de esos matones.  
—Si, lo recuerdo, tu, Huo Ming y yo, solíamos estar siempre juntos—le sonrío Lin Tao.  
—Los mejores amigos—suspiro Yang San—.Cuidamos siempre a…—Yang San desvío la mirada, pensaba en Gu Wei y Lin Tao lo sabía—.Creo que nunca deje de cuidarlos ¡Ja, ja!—comenzó a reírse.

En el segundo piso, Ming Jun despidió a Gu Wei.  
—Deja de jugar al héroe, no lo somos, jamás lo seremos. Entiendo la perdida de tu hermano, pero si persigues esto, solo creara más conflictos.  
—Ming Jun, necesito saber—siendo más firme el doctor.  
—Bien—le sonrío Ming Jun—.Mi hermana te extraña, deberías ir a visitarla un día, Moscú es lindo en navidad.  
—He visto sus presentaciones, Lulu es una increíble bailarina.

Yi Xuan Lu o como les gustaba llamarla “Lulu” es la hermana mayor de Yi Ming Jun, quien está alejada de todo los negocios de su padre, siendo su hermano quien se quedó atrás para seguirlos y dejar que ella brillara por si sola. Xuan Lu es una talentosa bailarina de ballet y se unió hace un par de años a la Compañía de Ballet Mariinski en San Petersburgo y vive allá desde entonces. Aun así, quiere mucho a los chicos, ella envío un arreglo de rosas blancas para el funeral de Guo Cheng, dado que no pudo venir debido a una presentación.  
—Sabes que siempre te vio como un hermano—Ming Jun coloco el puño contra su pecho, este acto solo hizo sonreír a Gu Wei—.Y, por cierto, tú no eres gay, ¿Quién ese sujeto en realidad?  
—Un amigo—le guiño el ojo y se despidió de este.

Para cuando Gu Wei bajo las escaleras, vio a Yang San sentado con Lin Tao, debía sacarle la vuelta así que busco a Chen Yu con la mirada, encontrándolo en una esquina del bar.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Se cómo hablar con el amigo de tu hermano, vamos—Chen Yu lo llevo afuera.

Esperaron en el auto hasta que pasaron las 2 de la mañana, y fue cuando Fan Xing termino su turno, y se encontró con Yu Bin. Al verlos, los siguieron hasta unos departamentos.  
—¡Fan Xing!—Gu Wei le dio alcance antes de entrar, Yu Bin se interpuso, pero Chen Yu les mostro su placa.

Mas tarde, los cuatro estaban en el departamento que Fan Xing y Yu Bin compartían, el primero les sirvió un vaso con agua.  
—Lamento mucho lo que paso a su hermano—le dijo Fan Xing.  
—Gracias, pero estoy aquí para preguntarte lo que paso.  
El joven se asustó un poco, mirando a su novio.  
—Esto no tiene nada que ver con los trabajos sucios de su padre, solo queremos averiguar cómo murió. Porque no fue en un accidente como lo trataron de ver o asesinado por un policía—revelo Chen Yu para ver su reacción.  
—El—Fan Xing seguía un poco nervioso, pero Yu Bin tomo su mano—.Guo Cheng se puso mal después de la muerte de Pei Xin, nosotros éramos los mejores amigos, estábamos juntos desde la secundaria, pero al entrar en la universidad los padres de Pei Xin murieron en un accidente, se quedó solo, Guo Cheng le dijo que ayudaría con sus gastos, puesto que no tenía beca, Pei Xin no quería ser una carga, así que se tomó un año sabático para trabajar.

Gu Wei y Chen Yu escucharon atentamente la historia de ambos…

Hace 2 años…  
En los jardines de la universidad, Guo Cheng y Zheng Fan Xing salían de unas clases, este último trataba de localizar a Pei Xin con su teléfono, pero no contestaba, tenían cerca de 5 meses sin verlo y les preocupaba.  
—¿Qué haremos?—pregunto Fan Xing.  
—Fui a buscarlo a casa hace unos días y me dijeron que ya no vivía ahí—contesto Guo Cheng—.Le pedí a Yang San que me ayude, alguien como él puede encontrar incluso agua dentro de una piedra.  
—Si.  
Dos días después, Yang San llevo a Guo Cheng a unos departamentos en la zona más vieja de la ciudad, le aseguro que Pei Xin estaba ahí, pero cuando logro verlo, su alma casi se parte, puesto que su mejor amigo estaba en un lugar casi derrumbado, completamente drogado.  
—¡Pei Xin! ¡Pei Xin!—Guo Cheng lo llevo en espaldas el mismo hasta el hospital, donde le dijeron que su mente ya no estaba bien.

Al final del día Fan Xing fue a visitarlo y quedo también impactado de verlo así, no lograba reconocerlos y lucia demacrado.  
—¿Drogas? El jamás consumiría eso—le dijo Fan Xing.  
Guo Cheng por su parte se sentía culpable, dado que su padre era un narcotraficante.   
—Yang San dijo que sin dinero lo echaron de la casa de sus padres, quienes tenía muchos acreedores, debió ser todo eso lo que orilla a Pei Xin a…—Guo Cheng golpeo la pared, Fan Xing se sorprendió mucho.  
—Calma, debemos pensar en él y…  
—Iré a buscar a Yang San, él debe ayudarme—Guo Cheng se fue después de eso.

Regresando al presente, Fan Xing apretó los puños.  
—Unos días después Pei Xin murió, se suicidó en el hospital, dijeron que se colgó con las sabanas en un ataque de locura. Guo Cheng estaba devastado y yo también, pero…—se quedó callado mirando al piso.  
—¿Qué?—Gu Wei lo incito a seguir.  
—Un mes después de su muerte, vino al bar y me dijo que tuvo una discusión con su padre, que quería comprar un departamento para irse, lo único que sé, es que no lo hizo, al final se quedó.  
—Una discusión con mi padre—murmuro Gu Wei, tratando de calmarse, puesto que sentía que algo no estaba nada bien—Después de eso ¿Volviste a hablar con él?  
—Si, hace dos semanas.  
—Dos semanas—Chen Yu interesado en la información actual.  
—Vino aquí y me dijo que, si podríamos dejarlo vivir un tiempo, le dije que sí, también le pregunte si tenía problemas con su padre de nuevo, pero no contesto—Fan Xing recordando hasta que vino otro detalle a su mente—.Si, ya lo recuerdo, dijo que estaba seguro de que habría justicia.  
—¿Justicia? ¿Justicia para qué o quién?—le cuestiono Chen Yu.  
—No lo sé, solo eso dijo—Fan Xing ya un poco ofuscado, Gu Wei toco el hombro de Chen Yu para que dejara de presionarlo.  
—Está bien, gracias por todo—despidiéndose de la pareja.

En la puerta, Yu Bin les dijo que se llevaría a Fan Xing a Corea del Sur dentro de unos meses, esperaba que comprendieran que no debían buscarlo, puesto que tenían miedo de lo que pudiera pasarles. Gu Wei les prometió que no lo haría y les deseo buena suerte. Y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, Yu Bin le comento a Chen Yu.  
—Eres bueno en el escenario, nunca vi a alguien bailar así.  
—¿Ah?  
En el ascensor, Gu Wei no pudo evitar reírse.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja!  
—No te rías—le señalo Chen Yu, a lo que Gu Wei solo asintió.

Los dos fueron al hospital tras eso, Gu Wei debía seguir con su turno de trabajo y Chen Yu lo acompaño hasta el estacionamiento en su motocicleta, aunque iban en vehículos separados.  
—No tenías que seguirme—le dijo Gu Wei.  
—No es nada, tu ¿Qué piensas de tu hermano? ¿A qué se refiera con “justicia”?  
—No lo sé exactamente, pero en nuestras platicas jamás menciono sus peleas con nuestro padre o quería mudarse. Yo no quiero creer que…  
—¿Tu padre lo asesino?—intuyo Chen Yu.  
El Doctor asintió un par de veces.  
—Mi hermano admiraba a mi padre, incluso tras saber a lo que se dedicaba, pensaba que estaba bien mientras no se involucraba directamente, por eso no creo que estuviese ahí en el tiroteo, y lo que dijo Yang San—apretó sus puños, Chen Yu podía notar su furia contenida, aunque luciera como un hombre pacifico sentía el fuego en su interior, pensando que si tal vez hubiese seguido el camino de su padre, sería un enemigo temible—.Voy a verlo—dijo de pronto.  
—¿Eh?—Chen Yu saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
—Me refiero a Yang San, si me reúno con el mañana en su oficina, podria saber algo más.  
—No vayas solo.  
—Tú no puedes ir, te conoce, así que iré solo—palmeo su hombro para subir al elevador del estacionamiento subterráneo, pero Chen Yu tomo su mano, tomándolo por sorpresa, ambos se miraron a los ojos.  
—No vayas solo con ese sujeto, no me agrada.  
—Se manejarlo.  
—Gu Wei—acentuó su nombre, era la primera vez que lo llamaba como tal. Gu Wei le sonrío y retiro su mano suavemente.  
—No me diga que ahora le agrado, oficial—le dijo con una sonrisa.  
—Yo…—Chen Yu no podía con ese tipo, eran tantas caras en uno.  
—Estaré bien, no te preocupes…Chen Yu.

El oficial lo vio subir al elevador hasta cerrar las puertas, en todo momento le sonreía cálidamente. Después de permanecer unos momentos, regreso a la estación donde se encontró con su compañera, la cual trabajaba en el turno nocturno.  
—¿Alguna novedad?—le pregunto, sentádose en su silla, cuando ella lo vio casi escupe el café que bebía.  
—¡Chen Yu!  
—¿Qué? ¿Por qué la cara?—este le paso unas servilletas para limpiar su lugar. Luego noto que algunos oficiales que pasaban lo veían, riéndose entre dientes—¿Por qué todos me ven raro? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
—No, no es eso, ¿no lo has visto?  
—¿Ver qué?—Chen Yu confundido.  
La mujer saco su móvil, enseñándole un video el cual fue grabado en el interior de un bar, donde Chen Yu estaba rapeando y bailando.  
—Pero ¿Qué demo…? ¡Borren eso!  
—Lo siento, es imposible ¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Quien bien bailas.—  
—No puede ser—estaba muy enojado—.Sabes que, investiga sobre un tal Lin Tao—le ordeno a ella.  
—Lo hare, si me cantas algo—le dijo ella, burlándose.  
—¡An Ran!

. . .

El turno de Gu Wei termino tarde ese día, cerca del medio día por unas cirugías que debía hacer de emergencias. Aun así, llamo a Yang San para verlo en su oficina, en el edificio de su familia en la zona exclusiva de Shanghai.

Como el principal rostro de los negocios de la familia Guo, que ante la sociedad productiva del país se dedicaban a la compra y venta de compañías, manejándolas en la bolsa. Yang San fungía como el abogado principal en los tratos.

Cuando Gu Wei llego al edificio, se topó con el guardia de seguridad quien no lo dejaba pasar al no contar con una cita o pase.  
—Llame hace unos momentos a Yang San, el me espera.  
—Con citas previas entregan en la recepción un pase, vaya para allá—le indico el guardia.  
—Entiendo.  
Al momento de verse con la recepcionista, ella quedo enamorada de este, reviso la lista y no lo vio.  
—Lo lamento, no está, ¿seguro que tiene cita? Llamará para revisar directamente con la asistente de Yang San.  
—Por favor—asintió Gu Wei.  
Mas no espero nada, puesto que Yang San iban entrando al edificio y vio a Gu Wei en la recepción, rápidamente se dirigió a él.  
—Viniste—le sonrío.  
—Te dije que lo haría.  
—Claro, vamos—extendió su mano para entrar a las instalaciones. La recepcionista seguía mirándolo a lo lejos, sorprendida de lo apuesto que era.

El guardia saludo a Yang San y luego paso la vista a Gu Wei.  
—No tienes idea de quien es, pero debería conocerlo a partir de ahora, es el hijo mayor de Guo Han Xin.  
—El hijo de… ¡Oh! Lo lamento tanto, señor—el guardia bajando la cabeza, pero Gu Wei toco su hombro.  
—No pasa nada, no es importante—le dijo.  
Yang San le veía sin decir nada más, luego lo llevo al elevador y subieron al último piso, donde entraron a su oficina, todos y cada uno saludaba a Yang San con mucho respeto.

Al estar solos, le ofreció alguna bebida, pero Gu Wei declino, sentándose en la pequeña sala de su oficina.  
—Dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?  
—Quiero preguntarte por mi hermano, ¿tú sabes de alguna pelea con mi padre?  
—¿Peleas?—Yang San parecía querer recordar algo—.Tu hermano y Lao Guo no siempre estaban en buenos términos, desde que tú te fuiste lo crio para ser su sucesor, Guo Cheng amaba la música y quería cantar, tú sabes de ello.  
—El no…—Gu Wei enterándose de cosas de su hermano que no sabía.  
—Tal vez no quería molestarte. Tu padre es estricto y lo sabes, un día dijo que se iría de la mansión, obviamente hable con él y se quedó.   
—Ese día—siendo fuerte para hablar de ello—.Tú me dijiste que Huo Ming llevo a mi hermano al muelle ¿Por qué?  
—Fue Guo Cheng quien decidió ir, en el último año se había metido más en los negocios, pensé que era por tu padre, pero Huo Ming dijo que había algo raro.  
—¿Huo Ming?  
—Si, esa mañana Huo Ming hablo en su despacho con tu padre, luego escuche que Guo Cheng iría al muelle.  
—Así que mi padre decidió que fuera—pensando en lo que le dijo por teléfono esa noche.

“Se debió a un tiroteo contra la policía, se suponía que no estaría ahí…”

«Mi padre dijo que no debía estar ahí, pero dicen que lo envío a propósito…» pensó Gu Wei. Yang San lo vio quedarse callado y lo llamo.  
—¿Pasa algo?  
—Eh, no, no solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué enmascarar la muerte de mi hermano con accidente de trafico?  
—Tu padre así lo decidió, no quería que fuese involucrado con todo eso. Huo Ming lo llevo a casa tras haber muerto, creo que sabía que debía hacerlo.  
—¿El sabia?—Gu Wei volvía a escuchar sobre Huo Ming, lo conocía de niños, pero siendo mayor por 4 años que todos ellos y siempre tener un carácter fuerte, lo hacía menos amigable, solo Yang San y Lin Tao solían convivir con él. Desde que tuvo edad de pelear, tomo las calles desde abajo en nombre de Guo Han Xin, luego este le confió algunos negocios y termino siendo su mano derecha, pero si Huo Ming era su mano derecha, Yang San se volvió la izquierda, el juego entre ellos siempre había sido así, uno defendía y el otro protegía.  
Volviéndose a quedar callado, esta vez Yang San le pregunto.  
—¿Por qué preguntas todo esto? ¿No querrás pensar que tu hermano fue asesinado por alguien de la organización o sí?  
—No, solo quiero aclarar lo que paso con él, es mi hermano, aunque nos hablábamos por teléfono, nunca vino a verme, nunca pensó en decir sus cosas, yo me siento alejado—Gu Wei se levantó para despedirse—.Te moleste demasiado, debo irme a descansar.  
—Si, el hospital es mucho trabajo—Yang San lo acompaño a la puerta—.Por cierto, el oficial Chen Yu está rondando el lugar, debes tener cuidado.  
—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo.  
—La policía suele ser entrometida, ¿no querrás que nadie se entere de tus orígenes?—ese tono no fue nada agradable, sonaba más como una amenaza que como una advertencia.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta—Gu Wei al fin se fue.

. . .

Desde afuera se escuchaban los gritos del Comandante Gao para Chen Yu.  
—¿Cómo haces parecer al departamento? ¡Solo mira el ridículo!  
—Señor, yo…  
—¡Nada! Se que estas atravesando por mucho tras la muerte de Zhu Feng, todos nos sentimos así, pero no eres una burla.  
—Lo sé, señor.  
—¿Y qué paso con estas peticiones?—tiro sobre el escritorio un folder que contenía los formularios para información sobre Hong Kong.  
—Creo que hay gente de Hong Kong dentro de la organización, ¿sabe usted de algún operativo encubierto?  
—¡No! Y deja de husmear o te sacare del caso.  
—No, no puede hacer eso, sé que tengo a Guo Han Xin.  
—Chen Yu, eres un buen policía, pero no creo que Zhu Feng quiera que te obsesiones con esto. El confío y perdió.  
—¿Confío? ¿De qué habla?  
—De nada, vete—le dio la espalda el comandante.  
Chen Yu quería seguir insistiendo, pero mejor salió de la oficina, tomo su chaqueta para irse, aunque le envió un mensaje a An Ran de que lo viera en el hospital.

Esa noche, ella visito emergencias y pregunto por Gu Wei, algo que extraño a las enfermeras, dado que era muy hermosa.  
—¿Quién es?—le pregunto una a la otra.  
—No sé, pero pregunto por el Doctor Gu.  
—No, no puede ser, será que…—suspiraron todas.  
Para cuando Gu Wei asistió a la recepción de emergencias, vio a An Ran, este se acercó.  
—¿La conozco?—le pregunto.  
—Bueno, vine a petición de Chen Yu.  
—Ah, eso—Gu Wei le pidió que lo acompañara a su oficina.  
Todas las enfermeras lo siguieron con la vista, sintiéndose terrible de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Gu Wei abrió la puerta de su oficina, Chen Yu estaba ahí, recostado en el sofá, al verlo se levantó.  
—An Ran, ¿lo trajiste?  
—Si, pero ¿Qué es todo esto?—les pregunto a ambos.  
—Dame eso y te explico—tomo el folder, ella frunció el ceño por eso.  
—Me arriesgue al preguntar esto, así que me debes, ¿entendiste?.  
—Si, gracias.  
Gu Wei fue a su silla y los vio leer, en esos momentos, Chen Yu lo encontró, lo que estaba buscando.  
—¡Aquí!—fue hasta el escritorio—.Lin Tao, el Lin Tao que conoces si es policía en Hong Kong, pero ahí su nombre es Liu Hai Kuan.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Su nombre de nacimiento es Lin Tao, pero cuando se mudó a Hong Kong a los 18 se cambió el nombre para entrar a la academia de policía de ahí.  
—¿Qué? Pero, el…él dijo que regreso para pagar su deuda—Gu Wei leyó el expediente, solo que An Ran se lo quito.  
—Esto es clasificado, es un agente encubierto—los regaño a ambos.  
—An Ran es importante, si Lin…no, el oficial Liu dijo que había topos en la estación, si eso es cierto, ahora sé porque fallamos en el operativo, alguien nos traiciono, alguien de los nuestros—dijo este.  
—No, eso es imposible, solo pocos sabíamos del operativo—dijo ella—.Tú me conoces yo no haría nada de eso.  
—Dime, recuerdas que Zhu Ge tenía un contacto, uno que siempre le enviaba mensajes, él decía que no sabía su nombre, solo su apodo. ¿Y si era Lin Tao?—insinuó Chen Yu.  
—Si, pero ¿estás seguro? Digo, jamás hablo sobre un oficial encubierto, el confiaba en nosotros—recalco An Ran.  
—¿Y si lo sabía? Del topo que menciona el oficial Liu.  
—Esperen—levanto la mano Gu Wei—.No soy oficial ni nada, pero si sabían del topo, ¿Cómo es que no supo de la trampa?  
—Él tiene razón—la mujer fue a sentarse al sofá.  
Los tres se quedaron callados un instante, una llamada de emergencias hizo que Gu Wei dejara la oficina. Los oficiales se quedaron solos, An Ran se le quedaba mirando a Chen Yu.  
—¿Qué?  
—Así que estas con él, ¿trabajas con un Doctor? Además, hijo de Han Xin.  
—An Ran, confío en él, no lo sé, dime estúpido, solo que la muerte de su hermano y todo esto, están conectados, siento que, si logramos resolverlo, estaremos más cerca de atraparlo.  
—Bueno, confiare en ti, pero debes presentármelo formalmente, es lindo—le sonrío ella, pero el rostro de Chen Yu parecía ensombrecerse—¡Wou! Solo decía, no sabía que tu…  
—¿De qué hablas?—dándole la espalda para revisar una vez más los papeles.  
—¡Ja! ¿Te gusta? Chen Yu sabía que pasabas todo el tiempo trabajando y por eso no tenías citas, pero esto…  
—¡No!—este volteo a mirarla, ella seguía divertida con la situación.  
—No tiene nada de malo, es muy apuesto y alto, más que tú.  
—Cállate.  
—Dicen que los doctores son buenos en la cama, saben cada parte de tu cuerpo y…  
—¡Ya basta!—la tomo por los hombros y la sacaba de la oficina cuando Gu Wei regreso.  
—¿Qué hacen?—alzo la ceja al verlos pelear.  
—Nada—contesto Chen Yu aclarando su garganta.

Los tres volvieron a las preguntas ¿Quién era el contacto de Zhu Feng en la mafia? ¿Quién era el topo en la policía? ¿Qué hacía realmente Guo Cheng esa noche en el muelle?


	5. Capítulo 5 “Traiciones”

La casa seguía exactamente igual por fuera y por dentro, ni solo cambio en el decorado, cuadros o reliquias. Mientras atravesaba el corredor principal, ahí estaba el jarrón de la Dinastía Ming que su madre compro para su padre en el aniversario de bodas número 15, Gu Wei lo recordaba muy bien, ese día su madre estaba emocionada por la cena, pero su padre llegó hasta el día siguiente por su viaje improvisado a Kuala Lumpur, aunque él sabía que ese viaje era para sus negocios. Fue la primera vez que la vio llorar, se detuvo un instante para verlo.  
—Sr. Gu—Huo Ming le dio alcance, saludándolo formalmente. Gu Wei solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza para contestar el saludo—.Lao Guo lo está esperando—dijo Huo Ming, encaminándose primero. Gu Wei le miro de reojo, quería preguntarle sobre su hermano, incluso si tenía que ver con su muerte, pero no tenía sentido al ser el perro fiel de su padre.

Las puertas de la sala se abrieron y su padre estaba ahí, parado junto a una gran chimenea, mirando el fuego, cuando vio entrar a su hijo, le sonrío ampliamente, extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.  
—Guo Wei, hijo.  
—Padre—asintió el, sin contestar ningún gesto, aun así, el hombre lo abrazo, palmeando su espalda.  
—Hijo, ven vamos a tomar un poco de té—lo guio hasta el sofá. Gu Wei en ningún momento expreso algo por el—.No esperaba tu llamada.  
—Ni yo tampoco esperaba llamarte—contesto Gu Wei.  
Han Xin se le quedo mirando, luego sonrío.  
—Te pareces tanto a tu madre.  
—Creí que era A Cheng quien se parecía a ella—dijo este, aunque su rostro era frio, su padre lo conocía bien, riendo ante su comentario.  
—Bebe—le paso la taza con el fragante líquido. Gu Wei tomo la taza y vio el patrón en la porcelana y recordó a su madre.  
—Era de tu madre, se lo había dejado en nuestro último aniversario, le gustaban estas cosas. Pero, no pude dárselo. Gu Wei se mantuvo callado, dado que si hablaba terminaría discutiendo, solo asintió y bebió de la taza—.Bien hijo, dime ¿Qué te hizo venir?  
—Padre, vine por A Cheng.  
Han Xin se acomodó en su asiento, extendiendo el brazo.  
—Te escucho.  
—Aunque nuestra relación, bueno ya no teníamos mucha relación que decir—dijo este, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—.Quiera o no, sigues siendo mi padre y ahora que A Cheng ya no está, eres lo que me queda, mi única familia.  
—Guo Wei—sonrío su padre ante sus palabras.  
—No apruebo tus negocios, tú lo sabes. He pasado mi vida tratando de expiar pecados del pasado y siempre tengo en mente que cada persona que salvo, es al menos una que no arruinas.  
—Hijo…  
—No, espera—Gu Wei se acercó a el—.No quiero llevar este resentimiento, no sería justo por mamá ni por A Cheng, así que—respiro hondo—.Me gustaría al menos tratar de arreglar nuestras diferencias.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! A Wei—su padre se le veía tan feliz, luego aplaudió—¡Bien! Si, eres mi única familia, mi único heredero.  
Gu Wei se mantuvo sereno, fue entonces que Yang San entro a la sala, saludando a ambos con un gesto.  
—Lou Guo.  
—Oh, Yang San, ¿escuchaste? Mi hijo quiere acercarse a su padre.  
Yang San paso la vista del mayor hacia Gu Wei, sonriéndole.  
—Felicidades.  
—Claro, claro, me haces tan feliz—Han Xin estaba tan entusiasmado que olvido a Yang San platicando más con Gu Wei, fue hasta que el abogado carraspeo la garganta—¿Qué sucede? ¿No ves que estoy con mi hijo?  
—Luo Guo—inclino la cabeza—.He recibido una llamada de Malaysia—se acercó al oído para hablarle del resto, Gu Wei se les quedo mirando.  
—Entiendo, ocúpate de eso.  
—Lo lamento, pero debe ir personalmente, así lo exigieron.  
—¿Y quienes son para exigirme algo?—Han Xin se levantó molesto, Yang San bajo la cabeza y retrocedió, tras calmarse, dijo—.Como sea, debo poner orden. A Wei tendré que viajar, cuando regrese noso…espera, hijo ¿te gustaría tomarte unos días? Se que tu trabajo en el hospital es muy importante, perdón he leído de ti, me siento orgulloso. Solo que Kuala Lumpur es hermoso en esta época, no hace tanto calor.  
—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?—pregunto Gu Wei—.Tu iras por negocios y yo…  
—Descuida, no tienes nada que ver con eso, cuando termine lo que debo hacer podemos—se señaló entre ellos—.Hablar, solo hablar.  
Yang San seguía parado ahí como una estatua, por otro lado, Gu Wei sabía que la mejor manera de averiguar lo que paso con su hermano era a través de su padre, acepto.  
—Bien, iré.  
—Perfecto, enviare un avión para ti.  
—No, no es necesario, iré por mi cuenta, te avisare cuando este en Malaysia—Gu Wei convenció a su padre.  
—Si, Luo Guo podría enviar a alguien para que lo recoja en el aeropuerto y lo lleve a la mansión.  
—Bien, haz eso—le indico Han Xin, ignorándolo de nuevo para hablar con su hijo el resto de la tarde.

Esa noche cuando Gu Wei regreso a su turno en emergencias, envío una petición para ausentarse unos días de su cargo, misma que el Director del Centro Médico, acepto.  
—No, no puedes hacer eso—Chen Yu reclamándole por su sorpresiva forma de actuar.  
—Para bajar la guardia de mi padre, debo tomar el riesgo—el Doctor revisaban los vuelos a Malaysia.  
—¿No crees que sospeche? Digo, de pronto decides ser el hijo prodigo.  
—Se que lo hará, pero si estoy cerca podría analizarlo y tal vez, descubrir solo un minino de pista. Además, esto también te servirá.  
—¡Ah! Gu Wei no puedes solo tomar la decisión así.  
—¿Cuál es el problema?—Gu Wei dejo de ver por fin la pantalla de su laptop y le miro, Chen Yu estaba casi sobre su escritorio. El rostro del Doctor lucia tan frio como siempre, a lo que Chen Yu odiaba cuando hacia esa cara.  
—Maldición, bien—se tiro en la silla.  
—Bien, me iré pasado mañana.  
—Bien, pediré unos días de vacaciones.  
—Espera ¿Qué?—Gu Wei extrañado por lo que dijo, a lo que Chen Yu le sonrío.  
—No iras solo, me necesitaras.  
—Puedo cuidarme solo—Gu Wei lo dejo ahí, yendo hacia la puerta, pero Chen Yu le cerró la puerta, cuando el medico se giró hacia él, ambos se veían directamente al rostro, con cierta mirada desafiante. Chen Yu no podía evitar olfatear su perfume mezclado con alcohol y sanitizante, pero le agradaba de cierto modo, por un segundo desvío la vista hacia sus labios, notando ese lunar bajo el labio, de pronto Gu Wei hizo su cabeza hacia atrás.  
—¿Qué estas mirando?  
—Nada—Chen Yu retiro su mano de la puerta.  
Gu Wei sacudió su cabeza en señal de no entender al oficial, dejándolo solo en su oficina. Claro que no tardo mucho para que Chen Yu dejara el hospital para regresar a la estación. Al estacionar su motocicleta, una sombra apareció detrás, saco su arma y apunto hacia la amenaza, pero cuando pudo verlo bien, apuntaba a Lin Tao, quien tenía las manos arriba.  
—Oficial Liu—le dijo YiBo.  
—Veo que me investigaste—sonrío Lin Tao.  
—Sabes que lo haría—Chen Yu guardo su arma, si estaba ahí era por una razón—¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
Los dos buscaron un lugar más seguro para hablar dentro del estacionamiento, fue entonces que Lin Tao le hablo sobre los negocios que estaban por hacer en Malaysia.  
—Por lo que averigüé las cosas no están nada bien con el distribuidor en Malaysia, hubo una guerra interna que hizo que varios bandos se dividieran, y están pidiendo que Guo Han Xin se reúna con ellos.  
—¿Por qué me dices esto?  
—Porque Gu Wei ira para allá.  
—¿Cómo es que sabes eso?—Chen Yu preocupado de lo mucho que se filtraba la información.  
—Las noticias corren rápido, en especial desde que se supo que Gu Wei es hijo de Guo Han Xin, ese día en el funeral, bueno.  
—Entiendo, pero no te preocupes, ya lo tengo cubierto—Chen Yu se despidió de este.  
—¡Espera! ¿Qué harás?  
Pero el otro solo se dignó a hacerle un gesto con la mano para despedirlo. Chen Yu no era tonto, no le diría, aunque fuese un policía que iría en secreto a cuidarlo.

Las agitaciones en los campos de cultivo y laboratorios en ese país iniciaron con la perdida de ese cargamento, cerca de 4 toneladas de productos que fueron confiscados, lo que provocó una molestia cuando Guo Han Xin dijo que les reduciría su salario. Entre ellos había quienes les importaban las relaciones y otros que solo el dinero.

La mayoría de los fabricantes en ese país eran solo guerrilleros que usaban a grupos étnicos para la creación de la droga en laboratorios clandestinos. Guo Han Xin también tenía contactos con el ejercito lo que les proveía armas, una relación bastante buena. Solo que, tras lo sucedido, las cosas se tensionaron, diviéndose entre los que querían seguir y otros que deseaban tomar su parte y ahora valerse por sí mismos, creían que con la muerte del hijo de Gua Han Xin se doblegaría al no tener quien heredaría su puesto.

En el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kuala Lumpur, Gu Wei no sabía que se dirigía a un campo minado, aun así, por la oportunidad de esclarecer el crimen de su hermano sería capaz de todo. Veía su reloj mientras acomodaba su bolso sobre el hombro. Estaba en el distrito de Sepang a 50 kilómetros de la ciudad, Yang San dijo que enviaría a alguien por él, solo que su avión arribo media hora antes de lo planeado, por lo que se dirigió hacia la salida para esperar.

Lo que no sabía era que justo detrás, Chen Yu había viajado en el mismo avión, siguiéndolo hasta Malaysia. Aunque no tenía jurisdicción ahí, al menos tenía algunos contactos con la policía de narcóticos de ese país, mismo que Zhu Feng le había presentado. Llamo por teléfono a un agente, el cual le dijo que estaría al pendiente de cualquier movimiento. Si lograba obtener información tomaría la oportunidad para acabar con algunos reyes de las drogas del país.

Chen Yu vio a Gu Wei detenerse en la parada de taxis, solo a unos pasos detrás espero también. De pronto una camioneta se detuvo frente a él, abriendo las puertas corredizas y tirando del brazo de Gu Wei.  
—Pero ¿Qué?—el Doctor fue secuestrado ahí mismo. Chen Yu corrió hasta el, golpeando la ventanilla.  
—¡Gu Wei! ¡Gu Wei!  
El auto arranco, logro ver cómo le cubrieron la cabeza con una manta negra, forcejando con los secuestradores.  
—¡MIERDA!—Chen Yu miro al oficial del aeropuerto—¡Usted! Llame a emergencias acaban de secuestrar a alguien.  
El hombre solo encogió los hombros y siguió con su camino. Chen Yu ya no estaba en Shanghai y los secuestros eran parte de la estadística de ese país. Así que tenía que tomar acción el mismo, hasta localizar al agente que conocía. Subió a un taxi y le dijo que siguiera a la camioneta, la cual casi perdía de vista.

En la camioneta, Gu Wei los escuchaba hablar en su idioma, de lo cual comprendía algo, pero luego hablaron en su idioma, notando que eran 4 personas, dos que hablaban el idioma nativo y otras dos que hablan mandarín, sus voces eran diferentes. Ataron sus manos contra su espalda, aun así, trato de abrir la puerta del vehículo.  
—No lo harás imbécil—uno de los tipos tiro de su brazo, en el forcejeo la manta que cubría sus ojos cayo pudo ver sus caras.  
—Comenten un error—les dijo Gu Wei.  
—¡Ja, ja! ¿Seguro? Tu padre va a darnos mucho dinero por su único heredero.  
—Entonces, ¿saben quién es mi padre?—sonrío Gu Wei.  
—Quita esa cara, doctorcito—un sujeto le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Rompiéndole el labio, aun aso, Gu Wei no se asustó, mirándolos fijamente—.Dije que…  
—Déjalo, lo necesitamos en una pieza—lo regaño el conductor.  
Mientras conducían entre el tráfico, Gu Wei veía por la ventanilla, aunque otros conductores lo vieran sería muy difícil que alguien llamara a la policía por miedo. Además, la situación seria peor si se resistiera.

De pronto, el conductor se fijó por el retrovisor y noto que un taxi los seguía de cerca.  
—Oye, mira atrás—señalo a su compañero copiloto, que al fijarse en espejo también lo vio—¿Quién está en ese taxi?  
Gu Wei se dio la vuelta y vio a Chen Yu «Ese idiota…» pensó.

En el taxi, Chen Yu señala la camioneta.  
—Dese prisa, debe emparejarse con ese vehículo.  
—¿Qué?—el hombre apenas comprendía lo que le pedía, por lo que Chen Yu movió el volante para golpear la parte trasera—¡No, no! ¡Mi taxi!  
Chen Yu abrió la ventanilla de su lado derecho y usando mano, trato de tomar el volante de la camioneta, el conductor lo golpeo, mientras que su copiloto saco un arma para dispararle, el taxista asustado freno.  
—Se fue—sonrío el secuestrador, pero se toparon con un embotellamiento—¡Mierda!  
Chen Yu aprovecho el momento y salió del taxi, saltando entre los autos hasta llegar al techo de la camioneta. Gu Wei quería decirle que lo dejara o saldría herido, pero no era opción para el oficial. Los secuestradores comenzaron a disparar, a lo que Gu Wei pateo el asiento del tirador y el arma se cayó de sus manos, disparándose en un pie.  
—¡AAAH!  
—Hijo de per…—el que lo mantenía atrás, comenzó a golpearlo.  
Chen Yu no se rendía y aunque todo ocurría tan rápido, logro caer en el cofre de la camioneta, se deslizo hacia abajo y tomo la playera del conductor, para golpearlo en la cara.  
—¡Gu Wei!—le grito, viendo como lo herían. Claro que Gu Wei le dio un cabezazo a su secuestrador y le rompió la nariz, mientras que el herido del pie seguía lloriqueando.  
—¡Ese hijo de perra! ¡Ese maldito hizo que me disparara! ¡Mátalo!  
—Suéltalo—amenazo Chen Yu.  
—¿Quién demonios eres?—el conductor asustado ante la fiereza de Chen Yu.

El escándalo provoco que la policía de tránsito se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, los secuestradores no dejarían escapar su botín.  
—¡Manu dispárale!—el cuarto hombre atrás, saco otra arma y la coloco en la sien de Gu Wei.  
—Suéltalo y no le volare la tapa de los sesos.   
Chen Yu estaba en una disyuntiva, esos hombres podrían matarlo si se ven acorralados por la policía local, pero si los dejaba ir no volvería a verlo, miro a Gu Wei y este asintió para que lo dejara. Apretando los dientes, tuvo que soltar al conductor y este se movió del frente hacia atrás abriéndose camino para tomar una desviación en un callejón.

Cuando la policía llego, incluso Chen Yu se había ido, si dejaba que lo arrestaran perdería tiempo, por lo que huyo entre la gente de la acera.

. . .

En la finca de Han Xin en el país, recibió la noticia que Gu Wei fue secuestrado por parte de Yang San, cuando lo escucho abofeteo a este.  
—¿Qué crees que haces? ¡búscalo y trae a mi hijo!  
—Si, Lao Guo—bajo la cabeza, limpiándose la sangre del labio.  
Al salir de la habitación, se arregló su traje y cabello, antes de ir con Huo Ming, quien organizaba un grupo para recuperarlo.  
—Yang San ¿Qué sabes?—le pregunto, sin mirarlo a la cara.  
—Estoy seguro de que fueron los de Ungku, el trato de quemar uno de nuestros laboratorios cuando lo de A Cheng, pensó que eso amedrentaría a nuestro Lao Guo.  
—En ese caso, debemos visitarlo—Huo Ming dio la señal a sus hombres, pero Yang San lo tomo del brazo, acercándose sutilmente.  
—No, no creo que sea tan estúpido para hacerlo abiertamente, sé que tiene algunos almacenes al sur de la ciudad, lo usan para deshechos—Yang San asintió, a lo que Huo Ming acepto la información, al mismo tiempo que soltó su brazo.

. . .

En una cafetería de la ciudad, Chen Yu esperaba en una mesa al oficial que conocía, este llego y al sentarse a su lado, se le quedo mirando, tenía la ropa un poco desarreglada y sangre en el labio.  
—Te ves terrible—se burló.  
—¿Tú crees Mamat? Lamento lo hice, el desastre.  
—Si, bueno es cosas de todos los días por aquí. Pero, dime ¿A quién secuestraron?  
—Al hijo de Guo Han Xin.  
Al mencionar ese nombre, su rostro se puso algo pálido, acomodándose en la silla y bajando la voz.  
—¿Su hijo no murió?  
—Han Xin tiene un hijo mayor, es médico en Shanghai, no tenía nada que ver con esto.  
—¿Y tú como sabes eso?  
—Lo sé, solo lo sé. Su nombre es Gu Wei, debes ayudarme a encontrarlo—dijo Chen Yu con énfasis, pero Mamat suspiro.  
—Lo lamento, pero no puedo. Si mis jefes saben de esto, no solo te encarcelaran por el desastre en la calle, sino que me echaran de la fuerza.   
Chen Yu sabía que las cosas en ese país eran diferentes, por lo que extendió su mano.  
—Bien, dame un arma.  
—Chen Yu…  
—Necesito una arma—insistió, Mamat saco una de su chaqueta, era una calibre 38 a lo que Chen Yu guardo de inmediato en su ropa, levantándose—.Gracias.  
—Espera, ¿Dónde buscaras?  
—Alguien me dijo de unos grupos que están en guerra, mientras estuve en la calle pregunté y hay una muy grande, según ellos tienen un lugar al sur.  
—Chen Yu…  
—Gracias por todo Mamat—yéndose del lugar sin mirar atrás.

. . .

Ya casi eran las 8 de la noche, el lugar no era para nada agradable tenía un aroma a humedad, las paredes goteaban y se escuchaba un golpeteo afuera, tal vez estaba lloviendo, aunque no muy fuerte. En la habitación, estaban los cuatro hombres ahora muy bien armados, Gu Wei veía al sujeto herido solo colocar una gasa para detener el sangrado.  
—¿Déjame verla?  
—¿Qué? Estás loco—el hombre doliéndose.  
—No, soy médico, puedo ayudar—dijo Gu Wei, tras decir eso, otro lo golpeo en la cara.  
—Tu eres la razón que este herido, idiota.  
—Mira, como quieras, pero si no detengo la hemorragia, morirá desangrado ¿Sabes cuantas arterias hay en el pie?—dijo Gu Wei muy serio, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano la sangre del labio.  
Los cuatro sujetos se vieron entre sí, el conductor, quien lucía como el líder le hizo una seña a otro de sus compañeros, quien desato las manos de Gu Wei, entregándole un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

El herido se sentó sobre una mesa, Gu Wei tomo alcohol lavando sus manos, luego vertió un poco sobre la herida, lo que hizo gritar al hombre.  
—Voy a matarte—le reclamo.  
—Si, claro—el Doctor rápidamente limpio la herida, tenía un orificio de entrada y salida, por lo que no había bala dentro. Uso la cinta y venda para cubrirlo perfectamente, además de ajustarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de sangrar, tras unos minutos estaba listo. El sujeto lo empujo contra la pared, Gu Wei solo se sobo el hombro por el golpe, pensando que al menos debía agradecer.

Luego lo sentaron en una esquina, manteniendo la vigilancia sobre él. Entre ellos comenzaron a hablar.  
—El jefe dijo que nos llamaría, ¿no? ¿Por qué no llama?  
—No lo sé, solo dijo que tomáramos el paquete, él se comunicaría con Han Xin.  
—¿Crees que suelte lo que pedimos?   
—La droga la hacemos nosotros, el solo la vente, nuestra gente es la que se lleva el mayor trabajo, ¿Por qué ganaría más?  
—Oye, es como dijo ese hombre.  
—No lo sé, a veces pienso que Ungku está siendo usado por ese sujeto.  
Gu Wei escuchaba atentamente, preguntándose ¿Quién era ese tal Ungku o ese “sujeto” del que hablaban? Lucia como si alguien los hubiese incitado a hacer eso.

No muy lejos, Chen Yu dio con la camioneta y supo que estaban en algún lugar de esos almacenes, apresurándose para buscarlo. Sin embargo, se topó con algo problemático, un grupo de 6 hombres armados se dirigía hacia uno de los almacenes, no lucían como los que secuestraron a Gu Wei, pero estaban conectados, por lo que decidió seguirlos.

En el pequeño almacén, Gu Wei vio entrar al grupo de hombres y uno de ellos, tenía una cicatriz en la cara, los otros cuatro lo saludaron de inmediato, ahora lo sabía ese era el tal “Ungku”.  
—Llame a Han Xin y dijo que, si no regresábamos a su hijo, nos mataría a todos ¡Ja, ja! No creo que quiera arriesgar a su propio hijo. Solo estamos pidiendo nuestra parte, este país es nuestro, no de ese sujeto.  
—¿Qué haremos si vienen por nosotros?  
—No lo harán, no saben de este lugar—contesto Ungku.  
Gu Wei estaba atento a su conversación, cuando vio una sombra en la pared detrás de ellos, y luego vio asomarse a Chen Yu ahí, quien le hizo una seña con los ojos, indicándole una ventana cercana. Al parecer le decía que huyera por ese lugar en algún tipo de señal, por lo que asintió.

Con solo un revolver y 6 balas, Chen Yu debía hacer milagros, vio una lampara encima de ellos, era toda la luz que tenían, así que apunto y disparo en el blanco, viviéndose un caos en segundos.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—¡Nos encontraron!—gritaron asustados, disparando a todo lo que se movía, Chen Yu aprovecho y mato a unos de ellos, hasta quedarse sin balas, luego tomo a Gu Wei y saltaron por la ventana, huyendo lo más pronto posible, pero Ungku logro verlos.  
—¡Vayan tras ellos!  
Solo había quedado 6 de los 10 tipos, quienes salieron del almacén, para toparse con el grupo de Huo Ming, era como ver a hombres ir a paredón. Huo Ming les estaba apuntando como si nada.  
—¿Dónde está?—les pregunto.  
Ungku levanto las manos, junto a sus hombres que tiraron sus armas ante la fallida operación.  
—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿No acabas de enviar por el?—le dijo.  
—¿Qué?—Huo Ming no entendía nada, fue entonces que dio la orden de matar a sus hombres, pero inesperadamente, estos se dieron la vuelta y le apuntaron a el—¿Qué están haciendo?  
—Lo siento, Da Ge—dijo uno de ellos, disparándole en la pierna.  
—¡ARG!—cayó al suelo, pero saco su arma y le disparo, mientras se distraían, los hombres de Ungku tomaron sus rifles de regreso y comenzaron a disparar, todo se volvió un caos entre los dos grupos armados.

Chen Yu y Gu Wei escucharon los balazos, y cuando Chen Yu se decidía a volver para ver de qué se trataba, Gu Wei se pegó a él.  
—No, es mejor que te quedes aquí.  
—No soy cobarde, he visto peores cosas en las guerrillas de África—le dijo, tomando la delantera.

Los dos vieron el enfrentamiento, pero también como uno de los hombres del padre de Gu Wei estaba persiguiendo a Huo Ming, quien le disparo de nuevo en la espalda. Gu Wei no podía ver eso, después de todo era un ser humano.   
—¿Por qué están tratando de matarlos? ¿No son los hombres de tu padre?—le susurro Chen Yu desde atrás.  
Gu Wei miro el arma de Huo Ming en el suelo, justo a unos pasos de él, respiro hondo y apunto a la cabeza del sujeto por detrás.  
—Baja el arma—le ordeno.  
—Pero ¿Qué?  
Huo Ming estaba impresionado de ver a Gu Wei hacer eso, jamás pensó verlo con un arma en la mano, Chen Yu también. La persona a la que amenaza trato de darse la vuelta, pero Chen Yu y le arrebato el arma a Gu Wei, golpeándolo en la nuca para dejarlo desmayado, el hombre ni siquiera se dio cuenta quien lo amenazo.

La respiración de Gu Wei se vio un poco afectada, él era un hombre que salvaba vidas, y ahora amenazo una, Chen Yu tomo su mano y le sonrío.  
—¿Todo bien?  
—Yo…  
Los quejidos de Huo Ming por la herida en la pierna y espalda eran fuertes, estaba sangrando mucho y al parecer sus hombres lo traicionaron. Pronto, Chen Yu lo ayudo a levantarse.  
—¿Qué hacen aquí?—dijo con el rostro lleno de dolor.  
—Es una larga historia, pero ahora considérame tu mejor amigo—le dijo, arrastrándolo, mientras que Gu Wei fue tras.

Para cuando las fuerzas armadas terminaron con el grupo de Ungku y fueron a buscar a Huo Ming, solo encontraron a su compañero desmayado. En ese instante, un auto negro llego a la escena, bajándose una persona con traje, mientras caminaba hacia ellos, vio la sangre en el suelo, deteniéndose para verla.  
—Lo sentimos, pero no logramos detenerlo, pero estaba herido, no sobrevivirá.  
—¿Gu Wei?—pregunto esa voz ya conocida, lentamente podía verse su rostro, tratándose de él.  
—No lo encontramos, no sabemos dónde esta, Yang San—se inclinó ante él, y este saco un arma de la funda de un hombre a su lado y lo mato ahí mismo. El resto se miraba entre sí, el temor en sus ojos era visible.  
—Encuéntrenlos, Gu Wei no puede volver a China y quiero el cadáver de Huo Ming también.  
—¡Si!—contestaron al unísono, dispersándose.

. . .

Con Huo Ming herido no podían ir lejos, por lo que robaron la camioneta que los secuestradores tenían y fueron hasta un motel donde metieron al herido por la escalera de servicio. Chen Yu fue por algunas cosas a una farmacia cercana que le pidió Gu Wei, quien atendió a Huo Ming de emergencia, extrayendo las balas y suturando la herida.

El hombre sufrió tanto dolor que se desmayó, dejándolo en la cama boca abajo.  
—¿Sobrevivirá?—pregunto Chen Yu vigilando por la ventana por actividad sospechosa, pero no hubo contestación, al voltear Gu Wei estaba en un sillón, mirando sus manos y temblando, rápido se hinco ante el—¿Hey? ¿Todo bien?  
—Casi mato a un hombre—le dijo Gu Wei, en su voz se podía sentir el miedo.  
—Oye, no dejare que lo hagas, mírame—tomo sus manos, el mayor lentamente levanto la vista hacia el—.Eres un Doctor extraordinario, tu no asesinas personas, yo si tengo que hacerlo lo hare, soy el que se encarga de los chicos malos, ¿entiendes?  
—Chen Yu, pero ahí yo…  
—No, esto les sucede a todos, cuando están en una situación fuera de sí, yo sé que no lo harías—le sonrío para calmarlo. Gu Wei por fin respiro, contestando el gesto de la sonrisa, solo que Chen Yu veía ese rostro y su corazón latía tan fuerte que no pudo evitarlo, lo sujeto de sus mejillas y lo beso.

Un acto sorpresivo, Gu Wei se quedó estático, pero no podía decir que le desagradaba el beso, solo al no contestarlo, Chen Yu se sintió un idiota, alejándose para darle la espalda.  
—¡Ah! Mierda—estaba molesto por lo que hizo.  
—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Gu Wei, que seguía sentado en ese sillón viejo.  
—Yo…no sé porque hice eso, lo siento.  
—Descuida, no me molesta.  
—¿No te molesta que te bese un hombre?—rápidamente se giró hacia Gu Wei para reclamarle por lo que dijo.  
—No esperaba eso, pero no es tan malo—encogió los hombros el Doctor.  
—Ah, sí, tu dijiste que eras bisexual.  
—Mentí—dijo Gu Wei a lo que Chen Yu se sintió aun mar avergonzado.  
—Pero ¿Qué? Tu…  
Gu Wei se levantó del sofá y camino hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, era un poco más alto, pero, aun así, no se sentía mucho la diferencia.  
—Lo que quiero decir es, no me molesta que seas tu—su expresión era tan casual, como si sintiera lo mismo que Chen Yu, pero no lo reprimía, al verlo, Chen Yu no soporto más y volvió a besarlo, esta vez Gu Wei contesto el beso, profundizándolo, llegando a ser un poco intenso, hasta dejarlos sin aliento. 

Esa noche, aunque fue agotadora, al menos se dieron cuenta que se atraían más de lo que pensaron.


	6. Capítulo 6 “La verdad”

La casona de Guo Han Xin en Kuala Lumpur estuvo toda la noche resguardada por un grupo de sus hombres, este había declarado la guerra a quienes secuestraron a Gu Wei y estaba dispuesto a desaparecer hasta el último de ellos.  
—Quiero que me traigas su cabeza ¡La de todos!—anuncio a Yang San, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha ante él.  
—Si, Lao Guo—se giró con sus hombres y estos asintieron para luego irse. Cuando Yang San estaba por seguirlos, Han Xin le llamo.  
—Espera.  
—Si, Lao Guo—Yang San volvió a inclinarse.  
—¿En serio fue Huo Ming quien me traiciono?  
—Me temo que sí, Lao Guo, como le mostré en esos documentos, el firmo un acuerdo con los guerrilleros a sus espaldas. La ambición de Huo Ming es tal que asesino a los hombres que tenían a Gu Wei para evitar que hablaran, aun así, tiene un gran apoyo de las otras mafias. Lao Guo es una sabia decisión destruir de una vez por todas con los carteles menores en este país.  
—Tienes razón, también quiero su cabeza—refiriéndose a Huo Ming, dado que no encontró su cuerpo y si estaba muerto, ya no tendrían más que esperar la destrucción.  
—Lo sé—Yang San se despidió después de eso.

Subió a una camioneta negra rodeado de guardaespaldas, echando un último vistazo a la casona, se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, aflojando el ultimo botón de su saco para acomodarse en el asiento.

. . .

En aquella habitación de motel de mala muerte en los barrios más feos de la ciudad, Huo Ming despertaba al fin, aunque el dolor aún era tremendo, siendo un hombre tan fuerte como es, se levantó como si nada, sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Su torso estaba descubierto y solo había un pequeño ventilador en la habitación, cuando trato de ponerse de pie para averiguar dónde estaba se mareo un poco, pero una mano sostuvo su brazo para no caer, al voltear vio el rostro de Gu Wei.  
—Debes descansar un poco más, Da Ge—le llamo como cuando era niño, algo que no hacía desde hacía 20 años. Huo Ming se le quedo mirando, completamente extrañado.  
—Tu… ¿Dónde estoy?  
—En una habitación de un motel, te hirieron en la pierna y en la espalda, perdiste mucha sangre.  
—¿Qué?—Huo Ming trataba de unir los puntos en su cabeza, cuando el rostro de Yang San vino a él.

“Estoy seguro de que fueron los de Ungku, el trato de quemar uno de nuestros laboratorios cuando lo de A Cheng, pensó que eso amedrentaría a nuestro Lao Guo…”

“No, no creo que sea tan estúpido para hacerlo abiertamente, sé que tiene algunos almacenes al sur de la ciudad, lo usan para deshecho…”

—El—enmarcando su furia, Gu Wei se le quedo mirando, para cuando Huo Ming se dio le miro a los ojos, estaba tan furioso que lo sujeto del cuello.  
—¡AGH!—Gu Wei apenas podía respirar, ese ataque sorpresa no lo esperaba—.D…Da…Ge.  
—¿Tu estas con Yang San? ¿Tu hiciste esto con él? ¡Habla!—lo soltó solo un momento, Gu Wei retrocedió unos pasos, tosiendo para agarrar aire.  
—¡Cof, cof! ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Yang San?  
—Él me dijo dónde estabas, y cuando llegue Ungku menciono que te había ido, que algunos de mis hombres fueron, significa que era una trampa para mí.  
—¿No sé de qué hablas? Fui secuestrado.  
—¡No mientas!—Huo Ming era conocido por su mecha corta, un hombre verdaderamente temperamental. Se dirigió hacia Gu Wei de manera amenazante, cuando escucho el gatillo de un arma amartillarse sobre su cabeza, al mirar de reojo, Chen Yu le estaba apuntando.  
—Sera mejor que te calmes, no sé de qué hablas, pero salvamos tu vida, si fuese un traidor—mirando a Gu Wei—.No te hubiese suturado las heridas y cuidado toda la noche, ¿no crees?  
Huo Ming respiro profundo hasta que sus hombros se relajaron, fue entonces que Chen Yu bajo el arma, dándole a Gu Wei una bolsa con comida de una tienda de conveniencia cercana. Aun así, lentamente se alejó del gánster.  
—Toma, debes comer—Gu Wei pasándole un pan y bebida.  
El mayor no les quitaba la vista de encima, Chen Yu seguía con el arma en su poder, listo para cualquier situación, mas Gu Wei lucia pensativo. Los tres comieron sin más percances, fue entonces cuando Huo Ming les pregunto.  
—¿Desde cuándo están juntos?  
—¿Juntos?—Gu Wei miro a Chen Yu y viceversa.  
—Digamos que desde el asesinato de Zhu Feng.  
—Sabes que uno de ellos mato a tu hermano—le señalo Huo Ming a Gu Wei.  
—Eso no fue así.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él te lo dijo?—Huo Ming doliéndose un poco del hombro, fue justo detrás de este dónde le dispararon.  
—Nosotros no asesinamos a Guo Cheng, ni siquiera lo vimos.  
—Ahí estaba, solo nos separamos un momento y un policía lo mato.  
—¿Cómo sabes que fue un agente y no uno de los suyos?—reclamo Chen Yu.  
—¿Por qué lo mataríamos nosotros? ¿Eres estúpido?—Huo Ming sin dejar de argumentar.  
—¡Ya basta!—Gu Wei los veía como niños peleando, ambos se callaron, mientras el medico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por la habitación—.Los hombres de mi padre te traicionaron, ¿no es así? El que vimos que te disparo, fue uno de ellos, ¿no?  
Tras un largo suspiro, Huo Ming asintió.  
—En ese caso, ¿no te parece raro? Y también mencionaste a Yang San, ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto?—le cuestiono Gu Wei.  
—Fue quien me dijo dónde estabas, y solo una persona más podria mover a la organización a aparte de mí, solo él.  
—Pero, Yang San es el perro fiel de Han Xin, no tiene lógica—dijo Chen Yu.  
Gu Wei se quedó pensativo, recordando las ultimas platicas que tuvo con Yang San en su mente.

“Fue Guo Cheng quien decidió ir, en el último año se había metido más en los negocios, pensé que era por tu padre, pero Huo Ming dijo que había algo raro…”

“Esa mañana Huo Ming hablo en su despacho con tu padre, luego escuche que Guo Cheng iría al muelle…”

“¿No querrás pensar que tu hermano fue asesinado por alguien de la organización o sí?...”

El doctor miro con detenimiento a Huo Ming.  
—Dime, ¿de qué hablaste con mi padre la mañana de la muerte de mi hermano en su despacho?—la severidad de sus palabras alertó a Chen Yu.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso?  
—Solo responde—acentuó Gu Wei.  
—Esa mañana, tu padre me dijo que quería verme, me hablo sobre un posible topo en nuestra organización, que debía encontrarlo.  
—¿Un topo?—Chen Yu pensando en Lin Tao de la policía.  
—Al parecer la policía se acercaba mucho a nuestros negocios últimamente, así que sospechamos que alguien le pasaba información. Dijo que tenía que encontrarlo y liquidarlo rápidamente.  
—¿Y de mi hermano?  
—¿De Guo Cheng? No hablamos nada.  
—¿Por qué mi hermano estaba en los negocios de mi padre? ¿Por qué ese día estaba contigo?  
—No, tu padre había decidido dejarle todo el negocio a tu hermano, pero discutieron hace 2 años lo recuerdo bien porque Guo Cheng entro en su despacho cuando estaba ahí. Le grito que por su culpa su amigo había muerto.  
Gu Wei miro a Chen Yu, ambos sabían a que se refería.  
—¿Qué más paso?—pregunto el doctor.  
—Lao Guo le dijo que se calmara, cuando intente irme para dejarlos solos, me lo impidió, luego…

Hace 2 años…  
Poco después de enterrar a Pei Xin, Guo Cheng tuvo un argumento con su padre.  
—¡Tú eres culpable de su muerte!  
—Hijo.  
—¡Lo mataste! ¡La droga que traficas lo mato!  
Huo Ming se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Han Xin le alzo la voz.  
—¡No salgas! Quiero que escuches esto, es hora de que mi hijo entienda un par de cosas—dijo el mayor, acercándose a Guo Cheng, quien lo veía con furia—¿Dices que es mi culpa? ¿Dices que yo lo mate? Dime ¿Cuándo puse la aguja en su piel? ¿Cuándo le di dinero para que comprara la droga? ¿Cuándo le dije que la consumiera? ¡Dime!—el grito que pego, hizo temblar a Guo Cheng, sabía que su padre tenía un carácter fuerte, pero era la primera vez que le gritaba. Su forma amenazante lo intimido tanto que no podía mover un solo musculo, pero sus ojos seguían llorosos—.Si quieres irte, vete no te retendré más, pero si sigues viviendo de mi dinero, debo decirte que es dinero sucio, todos los lujos que tienes, todo lo que vistes, comes, bebes, incluso la música que tocas, viene de mi—se señaló el mayor directamente al pecho—¿Crees que solo porque no la vendes directamente no eres un traficante, un mafioso?   
—Yo no…—Guo Cheng cayo en cuenta de sus palabras, ahora entendía la razón de porque su hermano se fue, sin siquiera tener contacto con su padre en todos esos años.  
—Tus palabras son tan hipócritas como las mías, ¿no crees? Aun cuando tengas un arma, solo tú puedes decidir si poner una bala en tu cabeza o en la de tu enemigo.

Después de escuchar lo que Huo Ming dijo sobre lo que paso después de la muerte de Pei Xin, había algo claro en todo eso, alguien mentía.  
—Si mi hermano odiaba todo eso, si discutieron al respecto ¿Qué hacía ayudándolo?  
—Solo sé que después de un tiempo, Guo Cheng decidió ver los negocios de tu padre con otros ojos, interactuaba con él, pero cuando quería ir a las reuniones en los muelles, tu padre se lo impedía.  
—¿Por qué? ¿No quería que fuese su heredero?—musito Chen Yu.  
—No, porque sabía lo peligroso que era, después de todo era un chico para él, su hijo. Y si había perdido a uno, no perdería a otro—dijo Huo Ming mirando a Gu Wei, quien trago saliva por sus palabras.  
—¿Y esa noche?—le pregunto Gu Wei.  
—Esa noche antes que todo pasara, Guo Cheng llego al muelle, me dijo que debía estar ahí, luego todo el tiroteo empezó, para cuando me di cuenta, ya no estaba a mi lado—al decir eso, bajo la cabeza—.Debía cuidarlo, era mi responsabilidad—al mirarlo de nuevo a la cara Gu Wei pudo notar su pesar, no era fingido, después de todo un hombre como Huo Ming no podria fingir tal sentimiento—.Para cuando lo encontré, estaba agonizando con la herida en el pecho.

Esa noche…  
Era una habitación obscura en uno de los almacenes donde mantenían la droga recién llegada al país, Huo Ming vio al joven en el suelo, sangrando y su boca estaba llena de ese líquido carmesí.  
—¡No!—corrió hasta el, tomándolo en brazos, recargándolo en sus piernas—.A Cheng, mírame, voy a sacarte de aquí.  
—M…Ming Ge—Guo Cheng le miro a los ojos, apenas podía decir palabras mientras la sangre salía borbotones de su boca.  
—No hables ¡Trae el maldito auto!—le grito a uno de sus hombres.  
—No…no quiero morir—comenzó a llorar, eso lo partió de dolor, el chico se moría en sus brazos.  
—No vas a morir.  
—Ming…Ge, lo…lo siento.  
—No, no debes sentirlo.  
Para cuando llego en el auto, Guo Cheng ya estaba inconsciente, a mitad del camino, Huo Ming, cuyas ropas estaban envueltas su sangre, pudo sentir como su mano perdió toda la fuerza, reviso su respiración y pulso, dándose cuenta de que había muerto.

Gu Wei escucho lo ocurrido esa noche, sentía una gran impotencia de su padre, necesitaba saber la verdad, y estaba cambiaba a medida que indagaba. Lo que su padre dijo y lo que Yang San dijo, todo era contradictorio.  
—Gu Wei—Chen Yu coloco una mano en su hombro, este le volteo a mirar.  
—Si uno de los dos miente, lo averiguare—dijo, saliendo de la habitación. Chen Yu quería ir con él, pero sentía que debía darle un tiempo a solas, quedándose con Huo Ming, uno de sus enemigos.  
—Tu, esa noche del asalto, dicen que ese idiota no mato a Zhu Feng, ¿tú sabes quién lo hizo?  
—No, esa noche ustedes nos ganaban en número, dos grupos nos rodearon y debíamos salir rápido, por eso la confusión.  
—¿Dos grupos? ¿De qué hablas?—Chen Yu no sabía nada de otro grupo de policías, Huo Ming solo se le quedo mirando.

Tras unos minutos, Chen Yu decidió buscar a Gu Wei, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte.  
—No, no, no—regreso con Huo Ming—.No esta.  
—¿Qué dices?—pregunto el mafioso.  
—Te dije que no está, Gu Wei, maldición—pateo el suelo y tomo su chaqueta, así como oculto el arma, cuando salía por la puerta, Huo Ming lo detuvo.  
—Espera, si vas así solo te mataran, no estamos en Shanghai, no tienes apoyo.  
—¿Y qué? ¿Tú serás mi apoyo?—reclamo el policía.  
—Si—asintió Huo Ming.  
—No, olvídalo, no pienso trabajar con un mafioso, soy un oficial de la ley.  
—Y estas en la tierra sin ley, tómalo o déjalo—Huo Ming se puso la camisa y saco, aunque seguían manchados de sangre.

Solo había un lugar a donde podria ir Gu Wei, y ese era la mansión de su padre. Y con todos los enemigos que tenía en puerta, eso era casi un suicidio, pero no le importaba, necesitaba saber la verdad de lo que paso con su hermano.

. . .

En la ciudad, esperando fuera de uno de los edificios en los que hacía negocios para Guo Han Xin, Yang San recibía la noticia que Gu Wei fue visto en un taxi con dirección hacia la mansión, por lo que dio orden de interceptarlo y matarlo antes que llegara con su padre.

Por su parte, Gu Wei veía por la ventanilla recordando cuando Guo Cheng era un niño, siempre estaba tras él, tratando de imitar todo lo que hacía, después de todo era su hermano mayor. Y ahora sabía que alguien lo asesino miserablemente, solo quería enfrentar a esa persona, sea quien sea, ya sea su padre o Yang San.

Tras dos horas de camino, yendo a mitad de la selva, puesto que la mansión estaba en una finca a unos 250 kilómetros de la ciudad, unas camionetas interceptaron el taxi.  
—¿Qué pasa?—el taxista completamente asustado, dado que todos los hombre estaban armados.  
Gu Wei bajo del auto sin pestañear, levantando las manos.  
—Me tienen, déjenlo ir—abogando por el conductor.  
Los hombres al frente se vieron entre sí, apuntando con rifles de alto poder hacia ellos, presionando el gatillo, la ráfaga destruyo el chasis del taxi y el parabrisas, para cuando Gu Wei abrió los ojos, había acribillado al pobre hombre.  
—¡Malditos!—estaba furioso por lo que hicieron, pero alguien llego por detrás y golpeo su nuca.

Al despertar se encontraba atado a una silla en una habitación obscura, podía oler la vegetación y la humedad afuera, sabía que seguía en la selva. El piso era de tierra y le dolía el golpe que le dieron, trato de hablar, pero había una mordaza en su boca. De pronto unos hombres entraron, algunos de ellos tenían ropas comunes, lucían como campesinos.  
—Por aquí, lo que buscara—le dijo un anciano a alguien en el marco de la puerta, Gu Wei se lastimo los ojos con la repentina luz que entro, pero al ajustar su vista ahí estaba, se trataba de Yang San. Con la sola mirada el hombre sabía que se ganó un odio profundo, Yang San hizo un gesto para que lo dejaran con Gu Wei, ordenándole a uno de sus hombres le quitara la mordaza.  
—Lamento mucho esto—le dijo, casi hincándose ante Gu Wei—¿Estas lastimado?—le sonrío. Pero el doctor permanecía en silencio—.Esto no debió pasar así, tu amigo el policía arruino todo ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te seguiría a Malaysia? ¿Se hicieron amigos u otra cosa?—soltó un poco de risa, luego camino por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Gu Wei—.Quería deshacerme de ti y Da Ge al mismo tiempo, mis planes no salieron como debían. Ahora bien, creo que querrás saber la verdad, ¿cierto?  
El silencio de Gu Wei le parecía divertido, en especial su mirada asesina.  
—¡Pf! ¡Ja, ja! No me mires así, te sorprenderá la historia real, ¿te gustan las buenas historias? Recuerdo que tu madre solía leerles a ti y a tu hermano cuando eran niños—se burló Yang San.

Al mencionar a su madre, Gu Wei trato de desatarse de las manos, eso solo provoco más a Yang San.  
—Creo que toque algo que no debía, ¿no? Mi querido Gu Wei—se acercó a él, apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo tan de cerca que podía sentir su aliento—.La historia es no tiene final feliz, pero si quieres escucharla lo hare—recortando su distancia, hasta llegar a su oído, le susurro—.Yo mate a tu hermano.

Tras decir eso, Gu Wei intento darle un cabezazo, pero Yang San lo esquivo, aun con esa sonrisa en su rostro.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mataste a mi hermano?—al fin le reclamo.  
—Tu hermanito era un soplón, igual que su amigo.  
—¿Qué?—Gu Wei sorprendido por sus palabras.  
—Si, ese amiguito suyo Pei Xin estuvo en el lugar y la hora incorrectos.  
—¿Qué quieres decir?—Gu Wei extrañado por eso.  
—Me vio a mí, asesinar a uno de los hombres de Yi De Lun, esa noche trataba de tener aliados pero el muy imbécil quiso intimidarme, lo mate con una bala en la cabeza, justo en el callejón detrás del bar “Hollywood”, es por eso que Ming Jun lo atiende ahora, yo mate al anterior—le sonreía tan abiertamente—.El amiguito de tu hermano fue a buscar empleo y me vio, así que tuve que deshacerme de él, claro que no quería ser obvio por lo que…  
—¿Tu lo drogaste?—Gu Wei intuyendo todo.  
—Si, ¿no es genial? Pensé que sería una buena excusa para tu hermano y tu padre pelear, materia dos pájaros de un tiro, pero resulto que no, A Cheng se volvió contra nosotros ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?  
—Mi hermano no se dejó intimidar ni usar por ti, ¿cierto?  
—No, después de la pelea de tu padre, A Cheng fue con un policía, ese hombre al cual trataste de salvar en la mesa de operaciones. Creía en la justicia, sin importarle que cayera en el proceso, un niño muy tonto.  
—A Cheng ¿Qué hiciste?—Gu Wei pensando en su hermano y lo valiente como estúpido que fue.  
—Un soplón, tenía que deshacerme de él, es la ley en la organización, pero tu padre no lo haría. Es un estúpido sentimental.  
—Era su hijo—recalco Gu Wei.  
—Si, si, tienes razón—Yang San asintió varias veces, recargándose en la ventana, mientras sacaba un teléfono, pero no era el suyo, sino de Guo Cheng—.Por eso tenía que aprovecharlo, y pronto pude deshacerme de él ¡Ja, ja!—riendo, le mostro un video.  
—Ese es—Gu Wei lo reconoció porque fue un regalo que le dio.  
—Si, trato de grabarme esa noche.

En él se mostraba como Guo Cheng iba a una habitación solitaria, se escuchaban gritos y balazos, además de luces de sirena que se reflejaban en los ventanales. Pronto, el joven se vio solo y frente a él, Yang San.

Esa noche en el muelle…  
Todo era un caos, los grupos armados se enfrentaban, Guo Cheng se vería con el oficial Zhu y finalmente dejaría la organización para convertirse en un testigo. Pero, donde se suponía vería a Zhu Feng, estaba Yang San.  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Tu qué haces aquí, A Cheng?

Guo Cheng veía a todos lados, si el oficial Zhu llegaba todo se descubriría antes, debía distraerlo.  
—Ah, Yang Ge, tengo miedo, Huo Ming me dijo que me ocultara. La policía, ellos…  
—Ellos vinieron aquí por ti, ¿no es así?  
—¿Eh? ¡Ja, ja! ¿De qué hablas?—el joven riendo nervioso, pero Yang San dio un paso al frente sacando un arma y apuntándole—¿Qué es eso? Yang Ge…  
—Un soplón no es tolerado, no quiero que fastidies lo que tanto me costó hacer.  
—¿Te costó hacer?—el chico no sabía a lo que se refería.  
La puerta detrás de Yang San se abrió y apareció un hombre con uniforme de oficial, chaleco antibalas y un revolver, apuntándole a Yang San.  
—¡Alto ahí!  
Se trataba del Comandante Gao, al verlo, Guo Cheng lo conocía y se sintió aliviado en esas circunstancias.  
—Comandante, yo soy…  
—El informante de Zhu Feng, lo sé—le dijo, pero lentamente bajo su arma, dirigiéndose a Yang San—.Pronto estarán aquí, debes irte.  
—Si, lo hare—contesto Yang San.  
—Espera, ¿Qué sucede aquí?—Guo Cheng se vio traicionado, no solo por la organización de su padre, sino de la policía.  
—Lo siento chico, pero así son las cosas, el paga más—le dijo el Comandante, Yang San levanto el revolver y le disparo a Guo Cheng sin remordimiento, dos tiros en el pecho. La imagen de la cámara se volvió borrosa por la sangre que se vertió en ella, Yang San se dio cuenta de ella y la levanto, justo cuando iba a apagarla, se pudo apreciar como Guo Cheng se desangraba en el suelo, luego alguien irrumpió en la habitación.  
—¡Alto ahí policía de Shanghai!  
En esos momentos se pudo ver a Zhu Feng, llegando a la escena, puesto que debió escuchar los disparos, fue cuando vio a su Comandante sin hacer nada ante un chico desangrándose y Yang San con el arma en la mano.  
—¿Qué significa esto Comandante?  
—Zhu Feng, lo siento…  
Tras decir esas palabras, la cámara se apagó, no antes de quedar grabados los disparos, y luego nada.

El video finalizo, y Gu Wei estaba impactado, su hermano fue asesinado de esa manera tan cruel, y no solo eso, también el compañero de Chen Yu, y ahí estaba el hombre que orquesto todo, con una dulce sonrisa.  
—¡Maldito!—Gu Wei desesperadamente quería quitarse las cuerdas que ataban sus manos—¡Voy a matarte! ¡Te lo juro!  
—Lo siento tanto, pero tu morirás aquí—solo debo, saco su propio móvil y le tomo una fotografía a Gu Wei y dándole la espalda tras eso.  
—¡Ven aquí cobarde!—le gritaba el furioso médico. Pero Yang San simplemente se dirigió a la puerta, con esa gran sonrisa.  
—Cuando sea la hora, haz la video llamada, quiero que Lao Guo mire como asesinan a su hijo.  
—Si—asintió el hombre que dejo a cargo.

Yang San subió a su camioneta y regreso a la mansión, esperando ver el espectáculo que preparo para Han Xin y disfrutar como veía que mataran a su único hijo. Mientras que Gu Wei solo debía esperar a su ejecución.


	7. Capítulo 7 “El ultimo adiós”

Hace 23 años…

En las puertas de la mansión Guo, una mujer y un niño de 12 años esperaron a ser recibidos, la ama de llaves paso el recado a Guo Han Xin, quien en esos momentos tenía una reunión con algunos de sus distribuidores, el hombre al escuchar que lo buscaban, solo sonrío y le dijo:

“Que esperen lo que tengan que esperar..”

La madre e hijo se quedaron durante horas, hasta que el cielo se tornó obscuro y la primera nevada del año caía sobre ellos, para cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, hombres elegantes salieron, riendo y platicando. El niño de 12 años observo con detenimiento a estos hombres, todos tenían un porte impresionante, lucían un poco atemorizantes, para el niño era como si no tuvieran miedo de nada.  
—Mamá ¿Quiénes son?—pregunto el pequeño a su madre, ella le cubrió la boca y dijo en voz baja.  
—¡Shss! A San, esos hombres son peligrosos.  
¿Peligrosos? El niño no entendía porque su madre los llamo así, y una vez que subieron a sus autos de lujo, siendo rodeados por una gran cantidad de guardaespaldas, fue que la dejaron pasar.

La mujer de la mano de su hijo, llegaron hasta la sala principal de la mansión, ella comenzó a temblar cuando de las escaleras bajo un hombre, su hijo la veía sin entender que era lo atemorizante de ese hombre.  
—Mei Ling—la llamo el hombre.  
—Lao Guo—ella inclino un poco la cabeza. El la observo de pies a cabeza, luego sonrío y dijo.  
—Te ves bien, ¿vienes por empleo? No creo necesitar más servidumbre, pero si quieres el empleo, podría…  
—¡Han Xin!—ella alzo un poco la voz, llamándolo por su nombre, su voz tembló un poco, pero después de eso, lo miro a los ojos y le dijo—.Él es hijo de tu padre—estiro la mano del niño para colocarlo frente a él.  
Guo Han Xin comenzó a reír.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! Que buena broma Mei Ling, mi padre murió hace 10 años.  
—No es una broma, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, tu padre le gustaba divertirse con la servidumbre, tú nos viste una vez.  
—Mi padre tenía sus gustos, ¿y qué?—le dijo el, muy serio. La sonrisa en su rostro se borró por completo.  
—Cuando se cansó de jugar, tu padre me corrió de la casa donde trabaje por 6 años, llegue aquí cuando a los 18, no tenía nada y solo fui echada.  
—Mei Ling, tú lo has dicho, te echaron, ya no puedes reclamar nada, porque él está muerto ¡Ja, ja! ¿Y después de 12 años vienes y me dices que tengo un hermano? Que buena broma—su burda manera de hablar lo hacía parecer como si estuviera bromeando—le dio la espalda para irse.  
—¡Me estoy muriendo!—dijo la mujer desesperada. Guo Han Xin apenas detuvo su marcha.  
—Pues lo siento—dijo el, alejándose.  
—¡Han Xin por favor!—la mujer se puso a llorar, tirándose al suelo.  
—Mamá—el niño trato de consolarla.  
Han Xin por fin se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.  
—Es su hijo, te lo juro. Todo este tiempo he cuidado yo misma, sin pedir nada. Pero ya no me queda vida. No te pido que lo reconozcas, solo que cuides de él.  
—Mamá, no—el niño también estaba envuelto en lágrimas al ver a su madre rogándole a ese hombre, incluso Han Xin pudo ver una mirada de odio de parte del menor, fue como un escalofrío que llamo su atención.  
—Si es lo quieres, lo hare. 

Un mes después de esa visita, ella murió en una clínica, sin funeral solo fue cremada y sus cenizas entregadas a su hijo. Esa misma tarde, alguien paso a la casa del barrio más pobre de la ciudad para recoger al niño.  
—A Wei, mira—Han Xin lo llevo con su hijo, el hijo que tuvo con su esposa formal—.Él es Yang San, desde hoy será tu…compañero de juegos.

«Compañero de juegos así me presentaste a tu familia. En esa época que llevaste a tu gran mansión después de la muerte de mi madre y como lo prometiste cuidaste de mí, sí, pero jamás me reconociste como tu hermano, el producto de una relación con ese anciano. Soy el único que puede heredar todo, hermano…» 

Los pensamientos de Yang San tras todos esos años desde que puso un pie en la mansión, desde que vio aquellos poderosos hombres que no parecían temerle a nada, ni siquiera a la muerte. Pensamientos que se convirtieron en deseos, y que ahora esperaba hacer realidad, todo su plan marchaba bien, se desharía de su hermano mayor para darle pie a una nueva era a ese mundo del cual eran reyes.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la mansión para el golpe final, Yang San se regocijaba en su victoria, veía por la ventanilla del auto el paisaje de la selva, ansiando el tan esperado momento.

En la mansión por la noche, Yang San veía a Han Xin en el sofá, mirando en la pared, mientras fumaba un habano, tal vez para calmar sus nervios. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de Yang San, disfrutaba el espectáculo.  
—¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no lo encuentran?  
—Huo Ming es peligroso, tiene a un grupo de su lado, me temo que podría atacarnos en cualquier momento, Lao Guo.  
—¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué huya como un cobarde? No me iré sin mi hijo, sé que aun está vivo—Han Xin golpeando la mesa.

Ya casi era la hora, cerca de las 10 de la tarde, Yang San envío un mensaje sin que lo viera Han Xin, luego, unos minutos después, el teléfono de Han Xin sonó.

El mayor lo tomo y se trataba de una video llamada de teléfono desconocido.  
—Lao Guo, conteste—le dijo Yang San.  
El hombre, deslizo su dedo y contesto. Dejándolo impactado, puesto que se trataba de su hijo, sentado en una silla, atado de las manos hacia atrás con una capucha sobre la cabeza.  
—¡Gu Wei!—Han Xin se aferró al teléfono como si se tratara de su vida, miro de reojo a Yang San, quien lucía tan preocupado como el—¿Quién es? Huo Ming hijo de perra—le grito el hombre.

Yang San solo veía como se desesperaba el mayor, pronto la pantalla se acercó a Gu Wei.  
—Padre, padre lo siento—dijo Gu Wei.  
—Hijo—Han Xin estaba casi envuelto en dolor.  
—No debí…  
Una bofetada lo hizo callar, Han Xin se levantó de su asiento. No podía ver el rostro de quien se atrevía a maltratar a su hijo.  
—¡Voy a matarte si lo vuelves a tocar!  
Pero claramente se escuchó cuando una voz grave que le dijo.  
—Despídase de su hijo, Lao Guo.  
La cámara del teléfono se movió bruscamente, vio como le colocaron un arma en su cabeza y sin más, le dispararon.  
—¡¡NOOOOOOO!! ¡HIJO!

La llamada se cortó después de eso, Han Xin se puso como demente, tiro todo lo que había en la mesa de centro y al darse le vuelta, sujeto a Yang San de la solapa de su saco, a punto de golpearlo en la cara. El abogado, simplemente cerro los ojos, esperando el impacto, pero lo soltó, con la respiración agitada, termino por recargarse en su hombro para llorar.  
—Yang San.  
—Si, Lao Guo—contesto formándose una sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Me quitaron a mis hijos, ¿y ahora que hago? Ya no tengo nada.  
—Me tiene a mi—dijo Yang San, cuyas palabras, aunque horribles eran ciertas, Han Xin por fin lo vio a los ojos, respiro hondo, le sonrío y palmeo su cabeza—.Lao Guo, regrese a Shanghai, yo me ocupare de recuperare de todo aquí y me reuniré con termine todo.  
—Hazlo y mata a todos, que no quede ni uno solo con vida—contesto el mayor, cuya ira reprimida podía verse en sus ojos llenos de odio.  
—Si—inclino su cabeza y dejo la sala, donde el hombre seguía llorando por la muerte de su hijo.

Al salir de la mansión, tomo su teléfono y llamo a la cabaña, pero no hubo respuesta.  
—Ustedes, vayan al lugar, maten a todos. No quiero a nadie con vida.  
—¡Si!—asintió todos al mismo tiempo, dado que no quería dejar testigos de nada, ni siquiera a los guerrilleros que uso para su trabajo sucio.  
—Yo tengo cosas que hacer—arreglo la manga de su saco y subió a su camioneta, donde llamo por teléfono a cierta persona.

. . .  
Cuatro horas antes…

En la cabaña en medio de la selva donde Gu Wei era cautivo, el hombre que esperaba en la habitación jugaba con su teléfono, el escenario ya había sido puesto, según lo requería Yang San. Pero, Gu Wei no podría dejar libre al asesino de su hermano. En ese momento otro sujeto entro, llevaba consigo una cajetilla de cigarrillos y le ofreció a su compañero, ambos se pusieron a fumar.  
—¿Escuchaste que habrá un gran cargamento? Es de otro proveedor, Yang San consiguió uno mejor.  
—Si, lo escuche, llegara al puerto de Shanghai en tres días, dicen que es mejor calidad, viene de Vietnam.  
—Vamos a ver si nos toca algo, ¿no crees?  
—No lo creo, seguro que será su manera de pagar tributo como el nuevo jefe, se hará del mando después de todo.  
—Si.  
Los dos comenzaron a reír, cuando notaron como Gu Wei los veía, su mirada no les agradaba, y uno de ellos se acercó a él.  
—¿Qué tanto miras doctor?—le pregunto.  
—Traicionaron a Huo Ming, ¿esa es la lealtad que tienen al grupo?—le dijo Gu Wei, dado que había visto esos hombres junto a Huo Ming antes.  
Los dos comenzaron a reír entre ellos, luego el que estaba sentado se levantó también.  
—Da Ge es un tonto, morir tan fácilmente.  
—¿Morir? ¿Crees que está muerto?—cuestiono Gu Wei. Los ojos del hombre pronto se vieron confundidos.  
—Si, lo mataron en los almacenes, vimos toda esa sangre, nadie podría sobrevivir a eso—dijo contesto su compañero.  
—¿Y qué pasaría si estuviera vivo?—les sonrío Gu Wei.  
—Imposible, Da Ge no puede estar vivo, cállate—le dijeron, dejándolo solo tras eso.

Gu Wei al cerciorarse que se fueron, trato de quitarse las amarras, puesto que entre toda esa platica, logro encontrar un filo en la silla de metal oxidada en la que estaba sentado para cortar la cuerda. No sabía cuanto tiempo tenia, así que debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Una vez libre, debía idear como salir de ahí sin ser visto.

Tallo la cuerda de nylon tan fuerte que sentía que se quemaría sus manos, tras un gran esfuerzo, logro romperse. Rápido se levantó de la silla y froto sus muñecas, para luego caminar hacia la puerta, donde escucho pasos, escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

Podía ver la sombra debajo moverse y gritos a lo lejos.  
—¿Qué está pasando?  
—No sé, ve a ver.  
—¿Por qué siempre yo?

Los dos hombres discutieron y luego se escucharon pasos alejarse, Gu Wei respiro aliviado, ahora antes de salir, debía ver la situación afuera. Lentamente se asomó por una esquina de la ventana, afuera había dos camionetas, y varios hombres armados, más allá estaba una clase de aldea, pues veía las cabañas. De los hombres, al menos unos 8 de ellos fuertemente armados, entre esos sujeto estaba con el que discutió antes, fumando un cigarrillo.  
—Dejen de pensar tanto, vayan a ver, esos guerrilleros inútiles no saben hacer nada bien.

Debía pensar en cómo librarse de ellos, busco en el interior de la cabaña y había un trozo de madera suelto al lado contrario de la puerta, al tocarlo estaba enmohecido, lo pateo algunas veces y logro hacer un agujero, con esfuerzo escapo por ese lugar, solo que no esperaba que alguien lo viera un tipo que orinaba cerca.  
—¡Tu ahí! ¡Alto!—le grito, tomando su rifle torpemente.  
Gu Wei corrió para alejarse de ellos, pero el escándalo del que antes hablaban, lo alcanzo primero. Se dio cuenta que había un conflicto armado completo cruzando fuego con los hombres de Yang San y los guerrilleros, no sabían de quien se trataba, si eran un bando contrario u otro más en el juego. Pronto una ráfaga de balas alcanzo a los sujetos en las camionetas, Gu Wei corrió para ocultarse tras unos tanques de agua, sin nada con que defenderse, vio un tubo en el suelo, lo tomo, aferrándose a él como si fuese todo en su vida.

Entre el tiroteo, pudo oír el ruido de una motocicleta que se detuvo cerca, los pasos que le siguieron se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba, como medida, contuvo la respiración y alzo él tuvo encima de su cabeza. Cuando la sombra emergió, tiro el golpe, pero el tubo salió volando hacia aire, Gu Wei por fin vio a su agresor, y no era otro más que Chen Yu.  
—¿Quieres matar a tu rescatador? Eso es ser desagradecido, Gu Wei—le sonrío, tenía un rifle en sus manos, además de un cinturón llenos de balas, un revolver en la cintura y el otro en la parte de atrás, en su pantalón.  
—Pero ¿Qué? ¿Vas a la guerra?—le pregunto Gu Wei al verlo así.  
—Un gracias hubiera bastado, eh Gege—esta vez al llamarlo así, solo hizo que el doctor frunciera el ceño, Chen Yu estiro la mano hacia él, entregándole un arma/  
—¿Un arma?—le miro el médico—.No, yo no matare a nadie.  
—Nadie te lo está pidiendo, solo tómala contigo por protección—insistió Chen Yu. A lo que, por fin, Gu Wei asintió. Chen Yu sonreía por su reacción al llamarlo Gege de esa manera, y al momento de colocar el arma en su mano, le dijo.  
—No vuelvas a llamarme “Gege”—le dijo Gu Wei.

Tras eso, amartillo el revolver sin problemas, sorprendiendo un poco a Che Yu que supiera como hacerlo. Luego de eso, espero sus instrucciones.  
—¡Ja, ja! Está bien, vamos, Huo Ming nos espera.  
—¿Huo Ming? Chen Yu, ¿uniste fuerzas con un mafioso? ¿tu un policía?  
—¿Crees que tuve opción? Ese hombre tiene una casa en la ciudad que parece un almacén de armas—dijo el oficial.

Los dos corrieron por el campo de regreso a la cabaña, el medico pudo ver el rastro de cadáveres en el suelo, Chen Yu fue primero y le disparo a un hombre cerca de un árbol, justo en el pecho, sin dudar.   
—Creo que esta despejado—le dijo, aun con el rifle en mano, haciendo uso de sus movimientos de entrenamiento policial.  
—¿Quién está contigo? ¿Un ejército?—pregunto Gu Wei al escuchar muchos disparos del otro lado de la selva.  
—No, solo Huo Ming—le dijo este.

De pronto, el mencionado hombre emergió de la selva, sin siquiera pestañear asesino a más de 20 personas detrás, lanzo una granada al fondo de un tejado donde explotaron unos contenedores que contenían químicos con los que hacían la droga. No parecía para nada a alguien que una noche antes, estuvo a punto de morir por horribles heridas.  
—Veo que estas bien—le dijo, guardando un revolver en su bolsillo.   
—Si, gracias por venir.  
—Tenía que salvarte, tu salvaste mi vida, debo pagar mi deuda—le dijo Huo Ming con una pequeña sonrisa, Chen Yu se le quedo mirando, luego paso su vista hacia Gu Wei, no sabía porque, pero no le agradaba para nada que se dirigía a Gu Wei. El mafioso luego pregunto—¿Yang San?  
—El ya no está aquí, dijo que iría con mi padre, me dejo a cargo de estos sujetos—Gu Wei miro hacia abajo y ahí estaba el hombre, aun con el celular en la mano. De inmediato, lo tomo y vio la pantalla—.Esta intacto.  
—¿Para qué lo quieres?—pregunto Chen Yu.  
—Tengo una idea, deben ayudarme—le dijo Gu Wei mirando a ambos

Eran casi las 10 de la noche cuando llego un mensaje al móvil, Gu Wei lo vio y con una seña, Chen Yu marco al teléfono en la lista. Un minuto después la voz de Guo Han Xin emergió de la bocina, justo detrás, Huo Ming, Gu Wei y Chen Yu seguían el montaje que crearon, le hicieron creer a Han Xin que asesinaron a su hijo, para crearle una falsa seguridad a Yang San.  
—¿Fue una buena actuación?—Chen Yu pateando la silla donde se encontraba el cadáver de “Gu Wei”, al caer al suelo, la manta que cubría su rostro revelo al cuerpo de uno de los hombres de banda, mismo que ya estaba muerto antes de ser puesto en la escena que Gu Wei monto.  
Resulto que Gu Wei uso a uno de los cadáveres para hacerlo parecer a él ante la cámara, y las voces que se escucharon fueron la suya y la de Chen Yu, este último fingiéndola un poco más gruesa.  
—Si, bueno, si eso quieres escuchar ¡Genial actuación!—suspiro Gu Wei mostrándole el pulgar arriba. Luego vio el cadáver con sus ropas, mientras que el traía las de ese hombre—.Tanta muerte.  
—Fue una buena idea—interrumpió Huo Ming—.Pero esto no acaba aquí.  
—Si lo sé, debemos seguir con la otra parte del plan, si Yang San quiere todo el imperio debe hacerlo de manera pacífica, logrando que mi padre se lo de, de no ser así, solo provocaría guerras entre las mafias del país.   
—¿Qué supone que hará ahora?—pregunto Chen Yu—.No creo que sea fácil para el lograr que Han Xin le de todo. Las familias de capos no serán tan complacientes con alguien nuevo. En mi experiencia, eso solo acabara en guerra y, por ende, personas inocentes morirán, debemos detenerlos antes—comento el oficial.  
—Por ello, si quiere el apoyo de Lao Guo, debe tener primero de su lado a Yi De Lun—compartió Huo Ming.  
—¿Yi De Lun?—cuestiono Chen Yu.  
—Si, Yi De Lun es el segundo cabecilla de la triada, el otro seria, Sammu Chuo, pero el solo tiene influencia gracias a Lao Guo y Yi De Lun, solo un perro que mueve la cola—dijo Huo Ming.  
—En ese caso, ese es su objetivo. Mi padre en estos momentos debe regresar a Shanghai, estoy seguro de que Yang San se lo pidió, debemos adelantarnos antes que sepa que no hay cadáver que recoger. Pero…  
—¿Pero?—pregunto Chen Yu, al verlo vacilar.  
—Si hablo con Ming Jun para alertarlo, solo provocaría a todos, sé que es sensato, solo que en estas circunstancias no se si reaccionara Ming Jun o el hijo del capo Yi De Lun.  
—Me parece tétrico que sepas como piensa Yang San—dijo Chen Yu.  
—Lo sé porque soy hijo de mi padre, por desgracia—suspiro Gu Wei, cuando Chen Yu coloco la mano en su hombro.  
—Si quieres ayuda con De Lun, creo que puedo hacer algo al respecto.  
—¿Cómo?—pregunto Gu Wei. Chen Yu solo le sonrío y no dijo nada más—.Entiendo, te encargare eso.  
Huo Ming por su parte, fue hasta la puerta y saco un tanque de gasolina.  
—¡Wou! ¿Qué harás con eso?—le dijo Chen Yu.  
—Debemos deshacernos de toda evidencia que estamos vivos—dijo el mafioso sacando de sus bolsillo un encendedor—.Quemaremos todo.  
Tanto Gu Wei como Chen Yu se miraron entre sí, en definitiva, Huo Ming daba miedo en esos momentos y era, al menos por las circunstancias, grato tenerlo de su parte.  
—Una vez en Shanghai, hablare con el comandante, cuando sepa esto y la evidencia del vídeo donde asesino a Guo Cheng, podremos encerrarlo. Y con Yang San tras las rejas, tendremos a Guo Han Xin—le dijo a Gu Wei, sin que Huo Ming escuchara, pero al mencionar al comandante, Gu Wei recordó lo que paso con su compañero.  
—Chen Yu, hay algo que debes saber.

Los tres vieron arder en medio de la noche todo el lugar, con explosiones a los lejos por los diferentes depósitos de químicos. Subieron a una camioneta y salieron del lugar para regresar a China.


	8. Capítulo 8 “El final del camino” Fin.

Para cuando llegaron los hombres de Yang San se encontraron con todo envuelto en llamas.  
—Pero ¿Qué paso aquí?—comento uno de ellos.  
—No lo sé, revisen el lugar—ordeno el líder del grupo.  
Buscaron por todas partes, la cabaña se había quemado y los hombres estaban muertos, tanto los de su bando como de los guerrilleros.  
—Nadie está vivo y no hay rastros del cadáver del doctor.  
—Tal vez se dieron cuenta de la trampa y hubo un enfrentamiento.  
—¿Qué le diremos a Yang San?  
—¿Qué le diremos? Que están todos muertos y ya—dijo otro temeroso de Yang San.  
—Querrá ver el cuerpo del doctor—comento otro.  
—¡Cállense idiotas! Todos debemos decirle que nos enfrentamos a ellos y todo se quemó, sobre el cuerpo, solo llenemos una urna con ceniza y digamos que es el, nadie tiene que enterarse ¿Lo entendieron?—les hablo, mirándolos directamente a los ojos.

Aunque tardaron en procesar lo que dirían, aceptaron al final, y solo se fueron, sin saber la verdad.

. . .

Dos días después, Yang San llevo las cenizas de Gu Wei a Han Xin, el hombre le ordeno preparar todo para su funeral. Se dijo que Gu Wei fue víctima de secuestro durante sus vacaciones en el otro país y murió asesinado.

Las personas que lo conocían en el hospital estaban devastadas por su muerte, el director del centro dijo que habría un servicio el día siguiente por la mañana en la capilla del lugar. Pero, había algo que los tenía sorprendidos, y eso era que conocieron al padre de Gu Wei, mismo que jamás menciono, dado que les enviaron invitación para ir a su funeral.

En la estación de policía de Shanghai, Chen Yu arribo esa mañana, saludo a todos como normalmente hacía, y al llegar a su escritorio, An Ran se levantó de inmediato.  
—Chen Yu, tu…—lo llamo para acercarse, pero este le saco la vuelta y fue directamente hacia la oficina del comandante Gao, tocando antes de entrar. El hombre estaba en su escritorio y al verlo, le sonrío.  
—¿Te dignas a venir? En todo el fin de semana no se ha sabido nada de ti—le dijo, señalándolo.  
Chen Yu se paró frente al, con las manos en la espalda y piernas abiertas, cual si fuese un militar.  
—Comandante, necesito un favor.  
—¿Favor? ¿Después de que no me dices donde estuviste en estos días?—Gao se levantó de su asiento para verlo mejor—.Habla.  
—Tengo un información muy importante, es acerca de un cargamento.  
—¿Información? ¿De que estas hablando?  
—Señor, tengo pruebas suficientes para hacer un operativo hoy en la noche—indico el oficial.  
—¿Qué? ¿Estas demente? ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?  
—¿Eso importa, señor?—le recalco Chen Yu.  
—¡Alto!—levanto la mano y Chen Yu se calló—.Necesito saber quién te dijo de esto antes de formar una unidad para detenerlos.  
—Es secreto—contesto Chen Yu.  
—Vamos, hijo—el comandante Gao se acercó a él, tocando su hombro—.Se que aun pasas por la muerte de Zhu Feng, pero confía en nosotros.  
—Y yo solo le pido que confíe en mi—contesto el oficial menor, cuya mirada expresaba tristeza. El comandante por fin asintió.  
—Bien chico, lo haré. Vamos a formar un equipo para ir a ese lugar, déjamelo a mí.  
—Gracias.  
Para cuando Chen Yu salió, todos voltearon a verlo, An Ran simplemente se quedó parada a mitad de la sala.  
—¿Chen Yu?—lo llamo ella.  
Este asintió y con una mirada le indicaba que lo siguiera, la mujer lo conocía bien y fue tras él hasta el estacionamiento. Estando ahí, Chen Yu golpeo la pared, maldiciendo.  
—¿Qué haces?—An Ran al verlo. El solo bufo y fue a su motocicleta—.Espera, ¿me vas a decir que fue todo eso?  
—An Ran, pronto lo sabrás, solo puedo decirte que no confíes en el comandante, te daré más instrucciones más tarde.  
—¿Mañana?  
—Si—se colocó el casco, pero ella tomo su mano.  
—Chen Yu, supe lo que paso con el doctor Gu, yo lo siento—dijo la joven oficial.  
—Si, yo también—contesto el, un poco seco, para luego irse de ahí.

Chen Yu condujo por la carretera hasta el otro lado, cruzando el puente para llegar a un edificio abandonado, dejo el casco encima del asiento de la motocicleta y entro al lugar. Había unas escaleras y lo que parecía una oficina solitaria en un segundo piso, pero con una luz dentro, al abrir la puerta ahí estaba Gu Wei.  
—¿Qué sucedió?—le pregunto, respecto a su enfrentamiento con el comandante Gao.  
—Nada, simplemente soltó basura tras basura.  
—¡Chen Yu! ¿Lo golpeaste?—Gu Wei se acercó a él para revisar la herida que se hizo, tomando su mano y sentándolo en un sofá para curarlo.  
—No, pero debí hacerlo, ese idiota me decía que confiara en el—riendo un poco—¿Zhu Ge confió en él? Basura.  
—No vuelvas a hacer eso—le advirtió Gu Wei, pero Chen Yu observaba con detenimiento su cara, esos lunares que la adornaban y su piel casi perfecta, sin saberlo estaba sonriendo, y Gu Wei al levantar la mirada se extrañó—¿Por qué te ríes?  
—Lo siento, es que pensaba en lo sexy que eres.  
—¿Qué?—apretó su mano, logrando que Chen Yu se quejara de dolor.  
—¡Ah! ¡Ouch! ¡Gu Wei! ¿Quieres matarme?—el oficial tenía el rostro lleno de dolor.  
—No juegues conmigo, no morirás con esa herida, y te lo dice tu doctor—le dijo Gu Wei, pero súbitamente, Chen Yu se acercó a él, besándolo.  
Gu Wei se quedó estático por un momento, dado que fue tomado por sorpresa, pero una vez pudo sentir sus labios cálidos, continuo el beso.   
Chen Yu sujeto su brazo y atrajo su cuerpo hasta el sofá, acomodándolo a su lado, mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por su entrepierna. Ante el toque, Gu Wei se alejó.  
—No.  
—Lo siento, no debí—Chen Yu relamiéndose los labios—.La verdad no sé cómo hacer esto, jamás me había sentido atraído hacia otro hombre—le confeso.  
—Está bien, pero no creo que sea momento para eso—se levantó del sofá y fue recargarse sobre un escritorio, cruzándose de brazos. Por su parte, Chen Yu vio su mano vendada.  
—Si Gege lo quiere así—dijo riendo un poco.  
—Chen Yu te dije que no me llamaras…  
La puerta se abrió de pronto y Huo Ming entro, notando el ambiente entre los dos, carraspeo la garganta y paso frente a ellos.  
—Seguí a Yang San, no sale de la mansión estos días o de la oficina. No ha tenido reuniones con otros capos—dijo Huo Ming a Gu Wei.  
—Entiendo—llevándose la mano a la barbilla—.Todavía no sabemos cómo hará para que mi padre le dé el poder sobre la organización.  
—Teme por Lao Guo—comento Huo Ming. Se levanto del sofá y camino entre ellos, sonriéndole casualmente al gánster.   
—¿Qué hay del cargamento?—pregunto Chen Yu, notando como lo ignoraba.  
—Averigüé sobre eso, llegará a las 9 de la noche al muelle 4B, regularmente no usamos ese, pero Yang San se arriesgará—contesto Huo Ming, pero dirigiéndose a Gu Wei.  
—Fue bueno obtener esta información, todo gracias a ti—hablo Chen Yu.  
—¿Qué más podía hacer? Me tenían encerrado—recordando sobre eso—.Imagino que lo vas a incautar, pero ¿Lo harás solo? Ahora que el Comandante Gao lo sabe, estarás expuesto—le dijo Gu Wei.   
—Eso lo sé, por ello no le dije nada más que actuaremos esta noche, quiero ver lo que hará, si logro atraparlo, lo usaremos para atestiguar contra Yang San y lo de tu hermano. Gu Wei, no tienes que preocuparte. Aunque, tu padre…  
—Eso lo sé, mi padre también caerá.  
—¿Creen que los dejare hacer eso?—Huo Ming aun fiel a Guo Han Xin. De pronto la puerta se abre y alguien irrumpe en la conversación.  
—Da Ge, ya no hay vuelta atrás.  
—Lin Tao—Huo Ming estaba sorprendido de verlo—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Yo lo llame—levanto la mano Chen Yu.  
—Espera ¿Cómo se conocen ustedes?—señalo Gu Wei.  
—Lo lamento, pero eso—Chen Yu miro a Lin Tao quien sonrío a ambos, sacando de su bolsillo su placa.  
—¿Eres un policía? Imposible—Huo Ming sin creerlo.  
—Da Ge, lo siento, pero es cierto. Cuando me fui del grupo, ¿recuerdas cuando desaparecí hace 15 años?  
—Lo recuerdo.  
—Me fui a Hong Kong a buscar a mi madre—Lin Tao sonrío un poco y tomo un largo suspiro. Huo Ming sabía que Lin Tao era huérfano, un día apareció en la calle y para sobrevivir hizo lo que pudo, como él. Y fue cuando Yi De Lun lo llevo a su hijo, Ming Jun para ser su compañero de juegos, con el tiempo el fungía como su guardaespaldas y a la edad de 17 años desapareció regresando 10 años después, nadie le pregunto nada, Ming Yun le tenía una confianza absoluta—.Ella estaba en la cárcel, en Hong Kong, por un asesinato que no cometió, mi padre murió poco después y fueron mis tíos los que me trajeron a Shanghai, pero ellos me abandonaron. Solo podía verla una vez al mes, ella era una persona muy dulce, hasta hace 5 años que falleció de una enfermedad en prisión. En ese tiempo le prometí que no dejaría que nadie fuese juzgado incorrectamente, que me volvería bueno y, entre en la academia.  
—¿Y ese nombre?—señalo Huo Ming en la identificación.  
—Ese es mi verdadero nombre.  
—Liu Hai Kuan—murmuro Huo Ming con una débil sonrisa, no sabía que pensar, ahora sentía que sus dos mejores amigos lo habían traicionado, primero Yang San que intento matarlo y Lin Tao que se formó como policía.  
—Da Ge, lo siento.  
El mafioso dejo la oficina sin decir nada, Lin Tao lo vio irse y no hizo nada para detenerlo puesto que sabía necesitaba tiempo. Gu Wei por otro lado, se acercó a él.  
—¿Qué pasara cuando Ming Jun lo sepa?—le pregunto.  
Lin Tao solo negó con un gesto.  
—¿Estás seguro de ayudarnos?  
—Si, después de escuchar lo que él hizo—dijo Lin Tao, refiriéndose a Yang San—.No quería creer que era un asesino, pero ya no puedo pensar en eso. Estoy seguro de que Lao Yi está involucrado con él, pero fue bastante cuidadoso para que no me diera cuenta.  
—¿Por qué lo seria?—pregunto Chen Yu.  
A lo que Gu Wei comenzó a reír, luego alzo una ceja y se le quedo mirando.  
—¿Qué? ¿De qué me perdí?—miro a ambos.  
—Yang San y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación, aunque algunas veces temía de su forma fría de ser—confeso Lin Tao.  
—Entiendo—Chen Yu rasco su nuca y cambio de conversación—.Bueno, ¿sabes de algún movimiento?  
—Cuando me llamaste use unos contactos, la única manera de reunirse sin levantar sospechas es después del funeral, tu funeral—se dirigió a Gu Wei—.Es seguro que irán al pent—house del edificio de la compañía de tu padre a las 8 de la noche, ese lugar estará solo a esas horas y solo muy pocos tienen acceso.  
Este recordó que durante el funeral de su hermano también se reunieron varios de ellos.  
—Significa que esa es nuestra señal.  
—Si, lo es—Gu Wei pensando en todo eso, al verlo así, Chen Yu se dirigió a Lin Tao.  
—El comandante Gao es el topo—le dijo.  
—Lo siento.  
—Si, yo más porque fue quien asesino a Zhu Feng. Y cuando todo esto termine, lo encerrare tras las rejas. Pero, en esta operación, necesito de tu ayuda, si todo sale bien, podríamos exponerlos a todos.  
—¿Qué tienes pensado?—pregunto Lin Tao.  
—Una trampa doble, el comandante Gao está seguro de que tengo información para incriminar a Yang San, y en la noche durante el operativo intentara que la revele, no sé cuántos de los policías están con él, por eso necesito que me ayudes.  
—Descuida, mi jefe está al tanto de todo, tiene buenos amigos con los directivos de la policía de Shanghai—asintió Lin Tao.  
—Perfecto, estén alertas y cuando sea la hora, tendremos el cargamento y al Comandante Gao para testificar contra Yang San y los negocios de la mafia de Guo Han Xin. Además, es testigo del asesinato de Guo Cheng—mirando a Gu Wei.  
—Lo lamento tanto—le dijo Lin Tao al doctor.  
—Yo igual—apretando sus puños, pero no parecía convencido del plan.  
—Bien, eso haremos—aseguro que Lin Tao comprendiera.  
—Espera ¿Qué hay de la reunión?—pregunto Gu Wei.  
—¿Qué tiene?  
—No dejaras que Yang San tenga todo, aunque arrestes al Comandante Gao, no estamos seguros de que pueda tener ayuda.  
—Tranquilo, hay evidencia más que necesaria.  
—Chen Yu, no voy a dejarlo ir tan fácil al asesino de mi hermano y no sabemos de qué más es capaz—dijo Gu Wei enfrentándose a Chen Yu.  
—Solo quédate en este lugar, es seguro.  
—¿Qué?—contesto ofendido.  
—No eres un oficial, y corres peligro, solo eres un médico, una vez dejaste todo esto, no quieras volver así, además sería raro que fueses a tu funeral, no podemos advertirlos o todo esto será inútil—le dijo Chen Yu, dejando la oficina con Lin Tao.  
—Espera…Chen Y—cerró la puerta tras eso. Aunque no estaba confinado a ese lugar, prácticamente lo alejo de todo.

Gu Wei estaba muy molesto, él quería estar ahí para detener a Yang San por la memoria de su hermano, además de que tenía un mal presentimiento.

No tardo mucho para que dejara la oficina, Huo Ming lo vio en el callejón, estaba recargado en la pared.  
—Sabía que no te rendirías, eres hijo de tu padre—le dijo con una mediana sonrisa.  
—¿Chen Yu?  
—Se fueron hace rato, esos planean algo, pero Lin Tao me dijo que me quedara fuera—musito Huo Ming con una pequeña sonrisa, luego se tronó los nudillos—¿Qué quieres hacer?  
—Necesito tu ayuda—le dijo Gu Wei—.Francamente no puedo dejar esto así, necesito hablar con mi padre.

Los dos subieron a una camioneta, conducida por Huo Ming y fueron a un almacén de ropa usada, con una gorra puesta, Gu Wei entro al lugar para comprar un conjunto. Y tras salir de ahí, se vio en la camioneta con Huo Ming, quien también hizo unas compras.  
—Aquí esta—le paso un teléfono móvil desechable, imposible de rastrear.  
—Gracias—lo tomo y marco a alguien.

. . .

Eran casi las 8 de la noche, y la funeraria no tenía otro dos servicios esa noche. Así que el edificio completo estaba un poco lleno, en especial en los pasillos hacia las otras salas.

Los capos de la mafia llegaron uno a uno, Guo Han Xin los recibía en una sala privada, Yang San por su parte esperaba en la puerta, saludando a todos. En el fondo de la habitación estaba un ataúd, aunque no estaba su cuerpo dentro, solo la urna con sus cenizas, todos le demostraban sus respetos que se merecía.

Entre la multitud que entraba Yang San vio a una persona recargado en un pilar, dado que el lugar tenía una formación oval al centro en la sala común, en el techo un vitral muy hermoso y una fuente justo en medio, pero ¿Qué era lo que esta persona hacía llamar su atención? Yang San no lo sabía, solo un presentimiento.  
—Yang San, lo llaman adentro—le hablo uno de sus hombres.  
—Ah, si—cuando volvió a ver ya no estaba.

El desconocido, no era otro más que Gu Wei, quien estaba observando su propio funeral ¿Quién tiene esta oportunidad en su vida? Pero, la verdadera razón de mostrarse fue por Yang San, quería tenerlo a la vista y seguir sus pasos.

Dentro de la sala con Han Xin, al ver entrar a Yang San, le dio una señal, el abogado, se dirigió a los mayores.  
—El funeral estaba por concluir, pero como habíamos comentado antes, nos gustaría ver unos asuntos que no pueden postergarse—inclino un poco su cabeza. Los mayores se levantaron y tras volver a darle sus condolencias a Han Xin, se retiraron. 

Una vez solos, Yang San y Han Xin, este último se quedó sentado en la sala.  
—Lao Guo.  
—Yang San, el día de hoy obtendrás lo que mereces. Me he quedado sin mis hijos, solo me quedas tu—con una débil risa, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a Yang San, colocando una mano en su hombro—.Mi hermano menor—dándole después un gran abrazo.

Yang San quería sonreír, pero se contuvo para que el mayor no lo viera.  
—Me ocupare de todo, vaya—le dijo a Han Xin, quien se retiró seguido de cuatro de sus hombres.

Por su parte, el abogado despidió a todos los de la funeraria y agradeció su visita. Y antes de que el personal tomara el ataúd con la urna, tuvo un momento a solas con Gu Wei.  
—¿Quién diría que lo que rechazaste ahora es mío?—dijo sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos—.Gu Wei, tú y tu hermano nunca obtendrían nada de lo que me pertenece, y para cuando esta noche acabe, su padre también desaparecerá—tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Al salir de la sala, los encargados entraron para enviar las cenizas a la cripta familiar, mientras que Yang San subió a su auto para ir al pent—house.

En el estacionamiento, Gu Wei lo vio irse, saco el móvil que Huo Ming le dio y envío un mensaje, para luego tomar un taxi y seguirlos.

En el muelle, la policía estaba tomando sus posiciones, el cargamento llegaría en menos de una hora y debían detener a todos. Chen Yu esperaba en la patrulla junto a su comandante, quien veía insistentemente la pantalla de su móvil.  
—¿Pasa algo?—pregunto Chen Yu.  
—No, nada—sonrío el mayor, saco el radio y dijo—.Todos listos, el primer avistamiento del cargamento, entraremos ¿Estás seguro de que estará aquí? No veo nada.  
—Lo estará—contesto Chen Yu.

De regreso en el edificio de los Guo, los autos uno a uno llegaban al estacionamiento, excepto uno, el de Yi Ming Jun, quien era conducido por Lin Tao, dado que este se estaciono a unas cuadras, en un callejón.  
—¿Qué haces? Debemos ir al pent—house—le dijo Ming Jun.  
—Lo siento, es mejor que no lo hagas—Lin Tao bajo del auto y abrió la puerta, Ming Jun no entendía lo que pasaba, pero este le sonrío saco una jeringa.  
—¿Qué es eso?—Ming Jun se alejó de este, pero Lin Tao lo sujeto y lo inyecto con ella—¡Lin Tao! ¡Te lo advi…!  
Se desmayo tras eso, este lo acomodo en el asiento trasero y acaricio su cabello.  
—Lo hago por su bien, aunque me odies por esto. Nadie dejaría que lastimaran a la persona que quieres—cerró la puerta y se fue.

Para cuando Yi De Lun arribo al edificio, vio a Lin Tao llegar caminando.  
—¿Y mi hijo?—le pregunto.  
—Dijo que me quedara a su lado, el prefirió ir a casa, Lao Yi entienda que Ming Jun perdió a su amigo—le dijo Lin Tao.  
—Que patrañas, ese idiota me escuchará después, no podrá irse como su hermana, si eso pretende—dijo el mayor con un descaro—.Ven conmigo—ordeno a Lin Tao.  
—Si—pero el agente encubierto, apreciaba mucho a Ming Jun y a su hermana, por lo que odiaba a su padre por obligarlo a seguir sus pasos. Ming Jun solo lo hacía por no decepcionarlo, pero en el fondo añoraba ser libre de todo eso y Lin Tao lo sabía.

El último en llegar fue Yang San, antes de bajar de la camioneta negra, saco un pequeño maletín y al abrirlo, ahí estaba un revolver, admirándolo.  
—Este será el final—murmuro para sí mismo.

La puerta se abrió y dio la señal a sus hombres, quienes inesperadamente dispararon contra los guaridas de los autos que estaban esperando a sus jefes. En el taxi, Gu Wei logro ver eso, y le pidió al taxista que se detuviera. En esos momentos, no tenía idea del plan macabro de Yang San, corrió hacia el edificio, escabulléndose por la puerta sin ser visto, mientras los demás estaban ocupados con los cuerpos, que depositaban dentro de los autos.

Gu Wei fue hasta el ascensor y vio como los números cambiaban, no podía tomarlo o Yang San lo vería, por lo que fue por las escaleras. Mientras subía, llamo a Chen Yu, pero este no contesto su número al no reconocerlo en su agenda, además de estar en la operación para capturar a su jefe.  
—¡Maldición Chen Yu! Esto es una trampa—rápido llamo a Huo Ming.

Llamada.  
—Si.  
—¡Da Ge, tienes que advertirlo!  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Estoy seguro de que Yang San puso una trampa en el cargamento, ha matado a todos los hombres de los capos aquí, va tras las cabecillas. No piensa que mi padre le ceda el poder, lo va a tomar a la fuerza. Temo por Chen Yu.  
—¿Eso no puede ser?—Huo Ming, quien estaba en un auto en el puerto, solo esperando a que Chen Yu terminara su trampa, bajo para tomar un bolso del portaequipajes.

Al entrar al muelle, vio a los lejos al grupo de policías a través de unos binoculares con visión nocturna, parte de los juguetes que tenía en su bolso. Huo Ming siempre fue un hombre preparado y estaba dispuesto a pelear una guerra el solo.

Mientras tanto, Chen Yu bajo del auto y se dirigió con arma en mano hacia el almacén donde llegarían los paquetes, pero antes que diera un paso, escucho como se amartillo un arma, al mirar a su lado, el comandante Gao le apuntaba.  
—¿Qué es esto?  
—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte hacerlo—le dijo, luego dio una señal por radio y todos los oficiales que llevo con él, los rodearon.  
Chen Yu no esperaba que fuese casi medio departamento, lo que le provoco asco.  
—El cargamento llego esta mañana y está oculto en una de estas bodegas. Yang San es más listo, cuando le dije sobre ti, intuyo que estabas ocultando algo. Aunque no sé lo que es, voy a averiguarlo antes de matarte.  
—Dime ¿Cuánto te pago por matar a Zhu Feng?—dijo molesto Chen Yu.

Poco después aparecieron hombres de Yang San, no parecía haber escapatoria, hasta que un cohete hizo volar un tractocamión detrás de ellos, logrando que se tiraran al piso. Chen Yu aprovecho y corrió hacia el hombre que estaba enfrente, para quitarle el arma.  
—¿Qué fue eso?—le pregunto uno de los sujetos.  
Chen Yu tenía una idea de quien se trataba, mirando al otro lado de la reja. Huo Ming traía consigo una bazuca.  
—Ese sujeto da miedo.  
Entre el fuego cruzado, Huo Ming se le unió y se encargó de los hombres de Yang San, antes los que trabajaban para él, claro que se asustaron de verlo con vida. Chen Yu fue tras el comandante, pero al llegar a un almacén, lo recibió con una ráfaga de balas.

El oficial lo enfrento, pero escapo por una puerta trasera, no sin antes dar con el cargamento, ahí estaba el barco con toda la droga—rápidamente llamo por teléfono al jefe de Lin Tao para que lo apoyaran, luego de eso, Chen Yu no perdió más el tiempo y fue a seguirlo.

Entrando al área de yates, vio como su comandante se escabullo y con sigilo también camino por el muelle para atraparlo. El hombre esperaba robar un bote de motor para huir, pero justo cuando se disponía a arrancar, Chen Yu apareció, apuntándole.  
—¡Alto!  
—Hijo, ¿tienes que hacer esto?  
—No me llame así, tu asesinaste a Zhu Ge—le reclamo Chen Yu.  
—¡Ja, ja! Tú no sabes lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir en este mundo, cuando eres joven, todo se te hace fácil. Yo era así cuando tenía tu edad.  
—No, hacer lo correcto no caduca con el tiempo—recalco el joven oficial.  
—¿Y qué planeas? ¿Matarme? Si me arrestan todos los casos en los que trabaje serán perjudicados, no sabes el daño que harás.  
—Lidiare con eso, así que baja del bote ahora mismo—le ordeno Chen Yu.  
El hombre mayor, seguía sonriéndole, levanto el arma lentamente hasta colocarla en la sien.  
—Es más fácil así—le dijo.  
—¿Qué? ¡NOOOO!  
El disparo atravesó su sien y la sangre fue derramada, el comandante cayó al agua tras eso. Chen Yu cerró los ojos un instante, no sabía que sentir al respecto, al inicio lo odiaba por lo que hizo, pero después de suicidarse de esa manera, quedo un mal sabor de boca.  
—¡Chen Yu!—An Ran fue en su encuentro, ella venia con el equipo de Hong Kong, cuando lo vio el cuerpo flotar en el agua, desvío la vista.  
Huo Ming también les dio alcance.  
—Solo queda Yang San—le dijo a Chen Yu.  
—¿Qué paso?  
—¡Ah sí! El doctor está en problemas, debes ir—le dijo ella, pasándole las llaves de una motocicleta policiaca de uno de los compañeros caídos.  
No pregunto nada, solo salió corriendo, mientras que Huo Ming se quedó con An Ran.

. . .

En el pent—house, Yang San ya estaba con todos y tanto Sammu Chuo como Yi De Lun, además de cuatro de sus hombres, entre ellos Lin Tao.  
—Nos convocas aquí después del funeral de tu segundo hijo, esto es raro, Han Xin, explica—dijo Sammu Chuo.  
—En mi pesar, mi hijo fue víctima de unos traidores en Malaysia, por ende, acabe con todos y cada uno de ellos.  
—¿Nos quedamos sin fabricantes?—pregunto De Lun.  
—No, Lao Yi—dio un paso adelante Yang San, quien miro de reojo a Han Xin, y este con un gesto le pidió continuar—.Ya tenemos cargamentos nuevos, el proveedor de Vietnam es mucho más eficaz y puede traer todo sin demora. La mano de obra es más barata, de hecho, ahora mismo está uno en el muelle—explico.  
—Bien, eso es perfecto—Sammu Chuo se levantó para irse, pero Yang San recorto su paso.  
—Espere, tenemos otro asunto a tratar—aseguro este.  
De Lun lo sabía, así que solo se acomodó en el sofá, volteando con Han Xin.  
—Si, es cierto—dijo este, Sammu Chuo el tercero de la triada volvió a su asiento. Yang San continuo con la plática.  
—Desde hoy, Lao Guo pasara a mis manos las operaciones. Dejándome al frente de todo, tanto la empresa como el comercio no legal—sonrío este victorioso.  
—¿Qué?  
—Vaya Han Xin, ¿dejaras tu negocio a este joven? Felicidades—sonrío De Lun, a lo que Yang San tomo el gesto como un elogio, sin embargo, Guo Han Xin se levantó de su asiento y dijo.  
—En realidad, quería decirles que este bastardo dejara de trabajar para mí.

Eso no se lo esperaba, Yang San quedo atónito ¿Cómo era posible que se retractara?. Por su parte, Lin Tao vio la tensión del momento, su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, De Lun se le quedo mirando, con un gesto, se disculpó para salir.

Cuando Lin Tao salió para contestar el teléfono en el pasillo, vio a los hombres de Yang San custodiar la puerta, además de estar armados, hizo caso omiso y se alejó. Pero, entre ellos se hicieron gestos, por lo que uno fue tras él, levantando el revolver para apuntarle, Lin Tao estaba de espaldas, hablando por lo que no parecía haberlo visto venir.  
—¡Lin Tao!—Gu Wei le grito desde las escaleras.  
Esto sorprendió a todos, pero el oficial encubierto se dio la vuelta y ataco al hombre, disparándole en la piernas, más para Gu Wei hubo una ráfaga de disparos, logrando ocultarse de nuevo en las escaleras, se agacho en el suelo, pasando las balas por la puerta, para cuando no escucho nada, se levantó para ver y Lin Tao ya los había enfrentado.

Pero el escándalo dentro del pent—house llamo la atención de todos, Yang San saco su arma y le disparo a Sammu Chuo en el pecho, mato sin dudar a los guardaespaldas, su agilidad para ser asesino estaba tan desarrollada que no parecía humano. Han Xin quedo impactado.

Lin Tao y Gu Wei entraron, en esos momentos Yang San tenia a Han Xin como rehén, mientras que De Lun yacía en el suelo con heridas en ambas piernas.  
—¡AH! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!—le grito a Yang San—.Dijiste que tendríamos la mitad cada uno.  
—Mentí—le sonrío Yang San.  
—Padre—Gu Wei al verlo en peligro.  
—Yang San, déjalo ir—advirtió Lin Tao.  
—Er Ge, no pienso lastimarte, pero debes irte ahora.  
—No, deja esto, vamos—extendió la mano hacia él, pero apretó el cuello de Han Xin contra el cañón del arma.  
—Así que me engañaron, fue muy listo, Gu Wei, mis felicitaciones, no muchos pueden hacerlo—le dijo, muy divertido por la situación el abogado.

Justo abajo, Chen Yu llegaba en la motocicleta y al ver que estaba rodeado, simplemente no se detuvo y atravesó el cristal con ella hasta el lobby, para evadir a los hombres de Yang San, disparo a quien bloqueaba el ascensor y subió en él.

Por su parte, Gu Wei tenía un predicamento, Yang San ya tenía planeado matar a todos, por lo que fue armado al lugar de la junta.

Horas antes…  
Guo Han Xin recibió una llamada muy sospechosa que no esperaba, una reunión en un desvío de camino entre el aeropuerto y la ciudad. Ese lugar lo conocía muy bien, y por ello sabía que debía asistir.

Al bajar del auto, completamente solo, vio a una persona en una camioneta al otro lado de la carretera. Este tenía una mascarilla y gorro color negro, pero hasta que se retiró la mascarilla fue que su corazón dio un salto.  
—¡Guo Wei!—cruzo sin demora para estrechar a su hijo, el cual estaba vivo.  
—Padre, lo siento—le dijo este.  
—Pero ¿Cómo es posible?—Han Xin revisaba cada parte de su rostro, luego noto que había otra persona en el vehículo, Huo Ming—¡Tu!—furioso arremetió contra él, sacándolo de la camioneta.  
—¡Padre! Espera, él no tiene nada que ver con todo esto, es Yang San.  
—¿Qué?—Han Xin soltó a Huo Ming.  
—Yang San le puso una trampa a Huo Ming, incluso fue el quien asesino a A Cheng.  
—¿Qué estás diciendo?—el hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba, casi se derrumba ahí mismo por tantas emociones, Gu Wei lo ayudo a levantarse y sentarse, explicándole con detalle lo que paso.  
—Él quiere todo tu negocio, por eso mato a todo el que representara una amenaza.  
—No puedo creerlo, él es…y yo—respiro hondo el mayor, tomando el brazo de Gu Wei—.Ven conmigo.  
—No, es un riesgo, padre debes detenerlo en la junta.  
—¿Cómo sabes de eso?  
—Lao Guo, todos saben de eso, ya se rumorea en las calles de un nuevo capo—agrego Huo Ming.  
—Bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?  
—Te diré—asintió Gu Wei.

El plan de Gu Wei era detener a Yang San en el pent—house, exponerlo ante todos y vengar a su hermano, sin embargo, cuando Gu Wei vio que asesinaron a todos abajo, solo había una respuesta, Yang San quería ser el único vivo. Incluso Lin Tao estaba en peligro en ese punto.

Lentamente, Yang San se dirigió hacia la terraza, hacia un poco de viento, por lo que su cabello, se agitaba.  
—Ya basta Yang San, déjalo ir.  
—No lo hare, este bastardo me mantuvo como un perro fiel a su lado, pese a que teníamos la misma sangre.  
—¿Qué dices?—Gu Wei sin entender.  
—¿Ah? No lo sabias, es cierto—se burló el—.Resulta que soy su hermano, el hijo bastardo que su padre tuvo con una sirvienta que trabajo en su cada, la cual corrió cuando supo que estaba embaraza, pero cuando regreso tras la muerte de ese maldito para pedirle ayudar a su hijo, lo acepto para usarlo como diversión para sus hijos y luego como el que limpiara sus desastres—revelo Yang San.  
Gu Wei no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su padre, con un solo gesto aceptaba lo que decía.  
—Si tenías nuestra sangre, mataste a A Cheng.  
—Gu Wei, no seas ingenuo, la familia nunca fue importante, pero el poder sí.  
El medico escuchaba todo eso, Lin Tao observaba sin dejar de apuntarle a Yang San.  
—Ya no tendrás poder, cuando Chen Yu atrape al Comandante Gao, el testificara contra ti y serás encarcelado.  
—Si yo caigo, tu padre también, ¿lo olvidas?  
Mirando a su padre, este suspiro.  
—Hijo, es hora de que pague mis pecados—le dijo.  
—Padre—intento dar un paso más, pero Yang San llego justo a la orilla.  
—Deja de hacerte el buen hombre, Lao Guo, tú y yo sabemos que la vida está hecha de traiciones, y tus propios hijos te delataron, primero Guo Cheng y ahora Gu Wei ¡Ja, ja!  
El aire frio golpeaba sus cuerpos, Lin Tao no sabía que decir para evitar un desastre, su dedo titubeaba, no podía olvidar como creció con ellos.  
—¡Yang San por favor, baja el arma!—suplico Lin Tao.  
—Er Ge, he matado a mucha gente para obtener el poder, no bajare el arma y lo sabes. En este punto, ya no me importa que seas policía o no.  
—¿Tu?  
—¡Ja! Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, pero jamás te delate.  
Gu Wei trataba de pensar el algo, para evitar que Yang San matara a su padre.

Saliendo del elevador, Chen Yu vio como estaba lleno de los hombres de Yang San, mismo que esperaban en un piso abajo y al escuchar los disparos subieron.  
—Mierda—Chen Yu disparo solo dos tiros más, quedándose sin balas, por lo que tuvo que pelear con sus puños.

Los golpes fueron bastante fuertes, pero logro hacerse de lo que estaba en su entorno, como una maseta y un carro de limpieza en una esquina para dejarlos fuera de combate. Tomando aire, se tocó el labio, tenía una cortada y un golpe en su cara. Cuando abrió la puerta del pent—house se topó con De Lun.  
—Alla—le dijo el hombre.  
—Gracias—contesto sin pensar y siguió el pasillo, cuando vio lo que pasaba.  
—¡Gu Wei!—llamo a este.

En ese preciso momento, Han Xin vio como Yang San apunto a su hijo, en un movimiento rápido, trato de golpear su mano, el arma se disparó al aire, y Lin Tao aprovecho para acertar un tiro en la mano de Yang San.  
—¡ARGH!—este se recargo en el barandal.  
Han Xin quedo en el suelo, Gu Wei por su parte, se quedó quieto ante la sorpresa de lo que pasa, pero su pie toco el arma, viéndola con detenimiento.  
—¡Ja, ja! Vamos, tómala y mátame—le dijo, burlándose Yang San, que subió al barandal.  
—¡No!—Lin Tao trato de ir por él, pero este le miro de tal manera que expresaba sus intenciones.  
—Gu Wei—Chen Yu al ver esas intenciones en su mirada.  
El doctor de profesión que toda su vida lucho por salvar a las personas de morir, en esos momentos dudaba si debía o hacerlo, vengar a su hermano, pero el solo recordar la voz de Guo Cheng en el video, se inclinó para tomar el arma.  
—Vamos, hazlo—lo animaba Yang San.  
—Gu Wei, no lo hagas, tú eres mejor que todos ellos—le dijo Chen Yu.  
Yang San esperaba corromper al menos un alma y esperar una libertar en la muerte, pero inesperadamente, Gu Wei extendió el arma hacia Chen Yu.  
—Tienen razón, soy mejor que tu—le dijo sonriéndole a Yang San, que, al ver frustrado su plan, decidió saltar.  
—¡NO!—Lin Tao estaba demasiado lejos, solo que Han Xin contra todo pronóstico, lo tomo del brazo.  
—¿Por qué?—Yang San suplicándole.  
—Eres mi hermano, después de todo y aunque te odie—le dijo.

En unos momentos, la policía llego al lugar, Chen Yu por fin pudo descansar y llevo a Gu Wei afuera, donde An Ran se quedó perpleja al saber que estaba vivo. Lin Tao, ahora el mostrando su verdadero rostro, como el oficial Liu Hai Kuan.

Yang San fue arrestado y Han Xin también, por alguna razón, Huo Ming se entregó a las autoridades y decidió unirse a ellos en prisión. Respecto a Yi De Lun, la evidencia que Yang San tenía en sus libros, dejo en claro sus negocios turbios, por lo que fue arrestado, mientras que de su hijo no se encontró su paradero.

Aunque el mundo se deshacía de una red de narcotráfico, como toda hierba mala, siempre crecería, aunque se le arrancara. Por ello, los oficiales no podían dejar de trabajar duramente para luchar contra el crimen organizado y proteger a los ciudadanos de sus propio país.

Seis meses después…

El juicio contra Guo Han Xin y Yang San termino, ambos fueron a una prisión de alta seguridad, y el oficial encargado de arrestarlos, Chen Yu fue condecorado por su inalcanzable lucha, así como su compañero fallecido, se le ofreció una medalla póstuma al revelarse de sus esfuerzo en secreto.

Gu Wei regreso a la vida y todos en el hospital ahora sabían de su origen, por lo que decidió que era mejor mudarse, no sin antes ir a visitar a su padre a prisión.  
—¿Cómo estás?  
—¡Ja! Bien, Huo Ming cuida de mí, y tengo amigos aquí dentro.  
—Padre—regaño Gu Wei.  
—¡Ja, ja! Hijo, descuida, pagare lo que deba pagar, te lo prometo, y se lo debo a tu hermano.  
Aunque un vidrio los separaba, se podía apreciar como una familia rota se mantenía unida.  
—Mamá estaría orgullosa y A Chen también.  
Los dos se reían como ahora buenos amigos.

En las mismas salas de visitas, Lin Tao o Lui Hai Kuan veía a Huo Ming.  
—Da Ge, ¿no necesitas nada?  
—No, estoy bien—le contesto, pero siendo un hombre orgulloso podía verse que no le agradaba que lo visitara.  
—Da Ge, siempre serás mi hermano de las calles.  
Huo Ming se acercó al vidrio de seguridad.  
—Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?  
—Si es cuidar a tu hermano, lo hare.  
—¿Sabes de él?  
—Lo sé, Ji Li es un buen chico, pese a que fue llevado a un orfanato diferente al tuyo, lo adoptaron y está feliz en la universidad.  
—Si, él no lo sabe, pero lo cuidaba de lejos, si necesitaba algo, yo se lo daba, él no me conoce como su hermano, sino como un amigo.  
—Descuida, lo hare por ti—asintió él.  
—Gracias.

Después de visitarlo, fue con Yang San.  
—Er Ge, ¿estas feliz?—le dijo sonriendo el exabogado.  
—No, cuando mis hermanos están en prisión.  
—Bueno, era de esperarse—dijo, recargándose hacia atrás—.Supe que te ofrecieron un puesto en la policía de Shanghai, ¿significa que serás compañero de ese Chen Yu?  
—Me sorprende que estés tan bien informado.  
—En este lugar, todo se sabe. Así como se que ayudaste a Ming Jun a ir con su hermana en Rusia. Creo que aprendiste algo de los malos en todo este tiempo, Er Ge.  
Los dos se miraron entre si con una sonrisa, pero después de eso no dijeron más.

Afuera de la prisión, Chen Yu esperaba a Gu Wei junto a su auto, al verlo salir, se dirigió a él.  
—¿Cómo te fue?  
—Bien, no creo que deba preocuparme por el—le dijo, tomando la puerta, pero Chen Yu la cerro, mirando a los ojos al oficial—¿Qué es?  
—¿Te iras?  
—Me ofrecieron un empleo en Beijing, es un buen hospital.  
—¿Y nosotros?—Chen Yu lo acorralo contra el vehículo.  
—Yo…  
—Te gusto, ¿no?—pregunto el policía.  
—Si, me gustas.  
—En ese caso, ¿Cuál es el problema?  
—Chen Yu.  
—Gu Wei—dio un paso al frente, sus rostros estaban tan juntos como si estuvieran a punto de besarse—.No te dejare ir tan fácilmente—tras decir eso, realmente lo beso.

Un beso que parecía eterno, Gu Wei lo abrazo por el cuello, arrugando su uniforme un poco, por su parte, Chen Yu se quitó el gorro y para cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.  
—Quédate, te lo ordeno—dijo Chen Yu.  
—¿Es una orden oficial?—le pregunto sarcásticamente el doctor.  
—Si, necesito un médico de cabecera.  
—¿Planeas herirte?  
—No lo sé, pero quiero que estés cerca—le sonrío, alejándose para abrirle la puerta de su auto, Gu Wei comenzó a reírse.  
—¡Ja, ja, ja! No puedo contigo, ¿eh? Bien, tendrás que esposarme si quieres que me quede.  
—Eso se puede remediar—saco sus esposas.  
Ante sus palabras, ambos comenzaron a carcajearse, puesto que una relación que empezó solo como una bien común, logro superar sus diferencias para darle paso a un amor envuelto entre asesinatos y traficantes.

Fin.


End file.
